To Call Her Own
by JrBenson
Summary: This is my very first fanfic. This is a femslash story nothing to heavy. Just a good old fashioned love story, so if you're not into that, then you don't have to read it. Summery: What happens when Olivia finds what she's longed for...
1. Chapter 1

I own absolutely nothing! Except for Makenzie Nunez – She is my creation. Everyone else belongs to the Wolfe man himself.

**To Call Her Own **

_**SVU: 9 am**_

"Good morning ladies"

"John, it's to damn early to be so perky", replied a very grumpy and annoyed Elliot.

"Well, well, well, what's got boy wonder all tied in knots?" John shot back. Elliot was saved from replying when Olivia stepped in between the two.

"Rape victim. 9 year old little girl. Looks like she was beaten with an inch of her life then raped. Son of bitch left her in an alley." Olivia said the last sentence quietly but with enough venom in her that had the men stepping back.

"Liv…"

"I'm fine El. Really." Dropping the file on her desk, she grabbed her jacket and was about to head out the door when Elliot's voice stopped her, "What should I tell the Captain?" Without turning she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly,

"I don't know." And with that, she quietly left the squad room.

"That's the third time in 2 weeks. What's going on?" John asked. Over the course of 8 years, the SVU squad has become the closest thing he had to a family, Olivia being the 'kid sister' in the group. John felt the need to protect her.

"I don't know. She won't talk to George, the Captain. She won't even talk to me. I'm her partner, damn it! We've had some serious cases. Probably worst than this…but…," Elliot who was at a loss for words just shrugged. With that, John gave a nod and went to his desk and sat down. He picked up a folder and opened it and pretended to read it, while worrying about Olivia. _God, I hope she isn't burnt out _thought John.

Two hours later Fin and the Captain walk in, "Ok boys and girls. M.E. says that there was an unknown piece of hair found on the victim's teddy bear. It's a match…" Just realizing Olivia wasn't with the rest of the group, he turned to Elliot, who just shrugged,

"She had some bad sushi last night, Cap."

"Right," unconvinced, the Captain began barking orders to the other detectives, "Fin, fill in Munch. Use some discretion please. Stabler, my office. NOW!" Without waiting for a reply from Elliot, Cragen marched to his office.

"Sushi?"

"Ah, yes. You know they don't cook half the stuff that's in those things?"

"Awwww man, it's too early to start your conspiracy theory crap," moaned Fin.

"Now, now, my young friend. I was just merely pointing out a little fact. But now that you've mentioned it…"

"Awwww man…"

In Creagen's office, the Captain was giving Elliot his best disappointed look, "What the hell is going on? Third time in two weeks. She promised me she was gong to talk to someone. Has she mentioned anything to you?"

Shaking his head Elliot replied, "No. Look Captain, she's under a lot of stress at the moment…," Elliot said with a shrug.

Creagen just stared at Elliot then sighed. He grabbed a piece licorice from the canister on his desk and stuck it in his mouth while he thought.

"What is it Cap?"

"Has Olivia ever mentioned siblings, cousins? Anyone from her family?"

Elliot sat and thought for a second then shaking his head, "No, The only person was her mother. Why?"

Cragen inhaled slowly. "The M.E. found a hair on the vic's toy bear. When she ran it in the system, there was a hit."

"And?"

Cragen took the folder that the M.E. had given him and gave it to Elliot. Looking at the Capitan, Elliot opened the folder and read its contents. A minute later, Elliot's head snapped up,

"You can't be serious?"

"Warner checked it three times. It's a perfect match El," the Capitan said calmly.

Shooting out from his chair, Elliot replied, "I gotta get to her Cap. She needs to know."

Nodding in agreement, Creagen replied, "Let me know if you need anything."

And with that, Elliot ran out of the office and out of the squad room.

_**Olivia's Apartment – 1 pm**_

_Is this what burning out feels like? _Olivia thought. She was sitting on the couch with the TV on but wasn't really watching. She stood up and began to pace the room. She stopped in front of the window and stared outside. On the street below, she noticed two little girls skipping along and their mother keeping a close eye on them as they went. An emptiness entered her soul, a feeling that she was all too familiar with these past few weeks. Closing her eyes to the images of the little girls, she turned and walked back to the couch and began flipping the channels.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Olivia sighed. She knew the guys wouldn't let this morning's incident go. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for the lecture she was about to receive. What greeted her on the other side of the door nearly made her laugh.

"ELLIOT!!"

Breathing hard was a rumpled looking Elliot. "Oh my god! What did you do? Run all the way from the station," still breathing hard, Elliot managed a nod.

"WHAT?! Are you insane? What the hell was so damn important," Olivia nearly screamed.

"Inside," was all Elliot could manage. As if remembering her manners, Olivia stepped aside.

"Sit. Talk"

Elliot glanced at his partner and tried to hide the small smile that was appearing.

"What?" Irritated, Olivia managed not to bite off Elliot's head.

Elliot now glanced at his partner with an unreadable expression. Elliot began to wonder how he would tell his partner the news. Olivia, by now, was growing more and more impatient.

"What the hell is it?" Demanded Olivia.

Not knowing what else to do, Elliot handed her the manila folder. "I think you need to take a look at this. Warner found an unknown hair on the bear that the victim had."

"Uh…El, if this is what you came to tell me, you could…,"

"Just read the file, Liv," the tone of his voice meant it was too important to dismiss.

Sitting down on the couch, Olivia opened the file and began to read. Her eyes darted to Elliot's, who sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Elliot," she whispered.

"I know Liv. Cragen had the M.E. run it three times. It's defiantly, positively a match."

"Elliot, I never had…my mom never…she couldn't…," Olivia couldn't finish. She was beyond shocked to speak anymore.

"I think you need to talk to George," mentioning SUV's psychologist, Olivia jumped up from the couch, "No. Who else knows about this?" demanded Olivia

"Well, Cragen of course. Fin, Munch and Warner."

"Shit"

"Liv, we're all here for you."

"Thanks El. I really do appreciate you coming by, but you can leave now. I'm not in the mood to play hostess."

"Liv…,"

"Elliot, I need you to leave, "Olivia said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Alright. But if you need anything, I'll be here. We all are." Elliot said as he got up and headed for the door. Olivia just nodded, not really hearing him. Sighing, Elliot opened the door. Giving one last look at his partner he said, "Lock your door Liv." With that, he turned and left her apartment.

Olivia didn't know how long she had been sitting there staring at the folder. Shaking her head, she got up and locked her door. She headed for her room, and then stopped. She stood there and thought about what this meant. She turned back towards the couch and picked up the folder and just started at it for a long time. All of a sudden, a tear fell from her eyes, then another, then another until she wept quietly. After a moment, Olivia gained her composure and wiped the rest of her tears away. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and headed for her room with the folder clutched in her hand. She placed the precious item on the nightstand by her mother's photograph. She stared at her mother's picture for a moment.

_Oh mom…what am I going to do?_ Pulling the covers off her bed, she climbed in. Sleep was fast approaching. Olivia decided to talk to Warner tomorrow and try and piece together this puzzle. As she fell deeper into sleep, she had one last lingering thought…

_I have a sister…._

Feed back is always good. Please let me know what you think. Should I keep going or should I just drop it? Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a bit short. This chapter is like a memory/dream that Olivia has...hope that explanes it. Feed back is always welcomed. Also, if you have suggestions please drop me a line. I alwasy love new ideas from everyone.

Again, I own nothing in the world of SVU. All characters _not_ belonging to the Wolf man are my own. If there are any mistakes, blame me.

Now on to the story...

**Chapter 2**

_**1977**_

"_Mommy, how come I don't have any brother's or sister's like the other kids?" Asked 8 year old Olivia._

"_Olivia, honey…not now. Mommy's busy," replied Serena as she poured herself another glass of whisky._

"_But mommy…"_

"_OLIVIA! I said not now!" slamming her glass on the counter, Serena turned to her daughter and knelt down in front of her. And in a fighting calm voice Serena repeated, "Mommy is busy. Ok? Please, sweetheart, go to your room and play with your toys."_

"_But mommy, I have a project I need help with…," said the young girl._

_Losing her patience, Serena grabbed the child on both sides of her arms and slightly shook her, "OLIVIA! WHAT DID I SAY?" she shouted._

_Freighted, Olivia tried to squirm her way out of her mother's half drunken grip. This only made Serena tighten her hold. _

"_Ow! Mommy you're hurting me," Olivia cried out in pain. Realizing what she was doing, Serena let go abruptly and turned away and took a deep breath. Once she had her temper under control, she turned back to the child,_

"_Sweetie, I'm so sorry. It was a tough day for me. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I'll never do that again."_

_With her head down, all Olivia could do was give a slight nod. Doing her best not to cry, Olivia sniffed a little._

"_Are you crying?" _

_Shaking her head quickly, Olivia replied quietly, "no ma'am"._

"_Don't lie to me young lady. Let me see your face," Serena said firmly. She took hold of Olivia's chin and pulled her face upward. Seeing the tracks of tears on her daughters face broke her heart. But what shook her most was the fear she saw in Olivia's eyes. Wiping the tears away, Serena gently said,_

"_Please go to your room sweetheart." Olivia just nodded. She turned to go to her room when she heard her mother's voice,_

"_No more crying Olivia."_

_Looking back at her, she saw that her mother was finishing off her 5th glass of whisky and was already reaching for her 6__th__. Olivia knew that not long from now, her mother would be passed out on the sofa. Closing the door behind her, Olivia made her way to the little mirror on her wall and stared at her reflection and swallowing the tears that threatened to fall, repeated the words quietly,_

"_Benson's don't cry" …._


	3. Chapter 3

This has been a long time coming. Sorry for the wait. That's what happens when "life" gets a hold of you and doesn't let go.

I tried my best to keep with the characters personalities and how they would react as best I could. This is my personal fave chapter.

As usual, I own absolutely NOTHING in the land of the Wolfe and SVU. All mistakes are my own.

Please let me know what you think. Any ideas or suggestions - I love to hear them. I don't know if I'll be able to update soon. I've had my writers block for the last 2 years. I'm stuck...but I will keep trying.

Enjoy the story.

**Chapter 3**

_**Coroner's Office 9:15am**_

"You sure this wasn't just a mix up?" asked an anxious Benson.

"I'm positive. No one had access to the files or the test results but me. I made sure of that," replied Warner. Over the years, both women became good friends.

"Olivia, are you sure you're alright with this?" concern was laced around the words.

"Don't have much of a choice, do I?" Olivia plastered on a fake smile. Patience was Olivia's strong suit but this time, hers was running out. Melinda knew Olivia long enough to know when not to push, so she let that one go…for now. Pulling a thick file from her desk, Warner handed it over to Olivia.

"It's not you're typical bed time story."

Olivia just arched an eyebrow and took the file.

"What? Someone owed me a favor in archives," said the young medical examiner who had a hint of a smile on her face.

Olivia smiled, "sure." She was about to open the file but Melinda's voice stopped her.

"Olivia, I feel I should warn you."

"About?"

"The things you'll read…see. Olivia, this is worse then any case you've worked on. I had nightmares after reading just the first page. You can't do this on your own." Warner's voice held concern for her friend, which Olivia heard.

"Thanks, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. But thanks for your concern," replied Liv. She was about to stand but stopped in mid motion and sat back down and looked at Warner, "I'll let you know if I need anything, ok?" Warner still looked worried but just nodded. Liv got up then and gave a brief nod to Melinda then left and headed for the elevator. Warner hadn't moved from her desk. She just stared at where Olivia had sat just a few moments ago. _I hope you're right Liv. I hope you're right…_getting up from her desk, Warner got back to work.

**10:45 am – SVU**

Walking into the station, Liv headed straight for Cragen's office. Half way there, she hears a familiar voice coming from behind,

"Long time no see detective."

Olivia stopped. Inhaled then exhaled slowly. Then turned in the direction of the voice, "Casey," was all the detective could say. When both women first met, Olivia was still reeling from the loss of her beloved ADA, Alex Cabot. Both women had gotten off on the wrong foot from that first meeting. Since that day, both tried to get along.

"Where have you been hiding Liv?"

"I don't see where that's any of your concern"

"When one of my best detectives goes MIA for a day and a half, it becomes my business," a worried Casey shot back.

"I'll remember to call and let you know where I am…_mom_."

"Liv, what has gotten into you?"

Closing her eyes, Olivia tried to calm herself down. _She's just worried about me. Just let it go Benson…_she thought to herself. When Olivia was slightly calmer, she opened her eyes and said, "I'm sorry Casey. I've been having a tough time on this case. Actually, I was heading to Cragen's office to talk to him. So if you don't mind, I gotta go."

Reaching out before she lost her nerve, Casey lightly touched Liv's arm, "I'm here if you need me, ok?" Olivia looked at her arm then at Casey, who had just put her hand down.

"Sure. Thanks. Excuse me." Olivia turned and headed for the Captain's office. She knocked on the door frame to let Cragen know that she was there.

"Liv! I got your message. Come on in and have a seat." Getting up, he gestured to one of the two chairs and closed the door.

Sitting down, Olivia gripped the thick file as if it were her only life line, "Sir, I think may need some time off to…sort this out." Olivia looked down slightly as if she were ashamed to ask for time off.

Cragen studied his detective. In the last 8 years of working SVU, he never once heard Olivia _request _for time off. And this bothered him…a lot. Looking directly at Benson, he asked her quietly, "What brought this on?" Cragen knew the answer, but he wanted Liv to admit it to herself.

Sighing deeply, she looked everywhere but at the Captain. She finally set her eyes on the awards on the wall behind Cragen and said in a quiet voice, "Captain, I've always done my best to be a good detective. Most times it got me into trouble. But I always did my best on all of our cases. But this time I can't do that," her voice cracking, she stopped for a second to regain her composure. Cragen sat in silence and continued to listen to the painful truth. Taking a deep breath, Olivia went on,

"I can't give my best if there's nothing left for me to give. Not anymore. And I'm afraid of what that may mean for me." Stopping once more, Olivia closed her eyes and willed the tears back that were threatening to fall. Holding the up the folder, she gestured to it, "I need to find out what this means for me. I need to know because I can't keep living like this. I just can't…please sir…" Unable to hold back any longer, Olivia quietly cried. Seeing this, Cragen got up from his chair and sat in the empty one beside her.

He placed his hand gently on her shoulder as if she were a frightened child. He spoke softly, "Liv, take all the time you need. Whatever you need, you give me a call. I want you to call me. Anytime. Alright? I won't make it an order, but I will say please. Besides, the rest of the guys need to start picking up the slack around here," the last sentence made Olivia smile slightly.

She nodded and replied, "Yes sir. I will. Thank you."

"Olivia, you'll be fine. No matter what happens or what you decide, you will be fine," Cragen said quietly as she got up from the chair.

Olivia gave him a sad smile then turned and left the office and headed for her locker. She grabbed a box and quietly began to put the contents of her locker in the box. Elliot, Fin and Munch stood by Elliot's desk and stared at Olivia. The rest of the squad room had gotten quiet and looked on as well. Liv finished packing up her locker and desk. She turned to Munch and smiled and gave him a big hug.

"How long?" was all he could manage when she let go. She shrugged and said,

"You'll be the first to know. I promise." Then turning to Fin, she looked him in the eye and said,

"You take care of him," and jerked her thumb towards John.

"You know I will. I'm the only one that can stand his sorry ass," replied a quiet Fin. She also gave him a big hug. She then looked at Elliot who was on the brink of tears but of course, was fighting it.

"El…" Olivia started, but was stopped by a gruff sounding Elliot,

"Don't…just don't...just...just take care of yourself," he quietly said. Olivia just nodded and let the tears fall. After eight years of working closely together, seeing things that no human being should ever see, no other words needed to be spoken between the two. It was as if whatever needed to be said was done in that one little nod.

"I'll walk you out," Elliot said as he grabbed his jacket. Olivia, not trusting her voice, just nodded.

Captain Cragen watched the scene from his office door. He watched as one of the best detectives in New York walk out of the squad room. He watched as John stared at the door where Olivia went through, watched as Fin placed a comforting hand on John's shoulder. Both looked a bit lost. Cragen glanced at what used to be Olivia's desk, and then went back inside to his office, closed the door and blinds and headed for his desk. Instead of reaching for his licorice, he grabbed an un-opened bottle of vodka from his drawer and placed on his desk. He then sat in the chair that Olivia had sat in a few moments ago and stared at the bottle. A second later, he began to cry.

**Outside beside Olivia's car**:

"You know? I think this will be the first time Munch is going to be doing actual work," Olivia said trying to lighten the mood.

"In other words, more work for me. Thanks Liv. Thanks a lot," replied a sarcastic Elliot.

Both laughed for the first time that morning. Then the reality of Olivia's decision finally sunk in and they both fell silent.

"It won't be the same without you."

She shrugged then said, "You'll manage."

Elliot made his way to the driver's side of the door and opened it for Olivia.

"In 8 years of working together, you now decide to open my door for me?"

"What can I say? I'm a charming guy." Olivia laughed at that then climbed in and shut the door. She took a deep breath and started the engine. Taking one last look, she gave him a comforting smile. Elliot stood back as he watched his partner and best friend drive off.

_I hope you find what you're looking for Liv._

Elliot looked at the building he once thought of as grey and depressing. Now, it looked dark and dead. He breathed in deeply and headed back for the squad room.

TBC???


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING:** The chapter you are about to read contains violence against a child. **PLEASE BE ADVISED**. In no way do I promote such acts against a child or any living human being.

I was inspired to write this chapter after reading the book called "A Child Called It" by Dave Pelzer. It is a true story of the authors childhood and the abuse he suffered at the hands of his mother and how he was able to heal himself to become a good human being. I highly recommend it. Dave has a few other books out but you're gonna have to check out his website.

This was the most difficult things I have had to write. And I dedicate this entire story to those who have lived through it or are going through it. Or if you know someone that is going through it. I hope you can find your angel...

**This story is a...blast from the past, if you will. This is sort of a background for a character that will, hopefully, be making an apperance real soon.**

* * *

__

_**Chapter4**_

_**1983 **_

_"GET OVER HERE NOW!" screamed the woman._

_Walking as fast as she could the 4 year old did as she was told. Wondering what she had done wrong this time, she began to mentally check of the things she had done that day. _

"_Sara, go easy on her. It was just a mistake. No harm, no foul," said the woman's husband. He was the opposite of his wife. While she was volatile and had a temper, he was calm and patient. Never raised his voice or lost his temper, although he was close to losing it right now. He never really understood why his wife's attitude towards their daughter was the way it was. Granted, the incident 5 years ago was nothing to forget about but it had been 5 years since that terrible night. But that didn't mean his wife had to take it out on their daughter._

"_GO EASY? HOW DARE YOU TELL ME HOW TO RAISE IT!" she screamed. Yanking the child's arm, she dragged her to the kitchen, _

_"WHAT DO YOU SEE? LOOK AT IT I SAID!" Yanking hard on the girl's arm, Sara threw her onto the ground._

"_SARA! THAT'S ENOUGH!" roared Frank. Storming over to where Sara stood over the girl, he grabbed his wife's arm and turned her to face him, "SARA. STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! IF YOU DON'T I'LL LEAVE YOU!" Frank screamed. Both adults stood face-to-face breathing hard, neither of them giving in. After what seemed like an eternity, Frank turned to his daughter who was still was on the ground._

"_Sweetie," he said quietly, "daddy needs to get to work now. Please," he begged his little girl, "please be on your best behaviour. Just listen to you mother." Frank pleaded with his daughter. Giving her a small smile he turned to get up. Reaching out slightly, the young girl put a trembling hand on her father's arm._

'_Please daddy. Please don't go. Help me,' the young girl pleaded with her eyes. She didn't dare say a word in front of her mother. She was never allowed to speak with her mother around, unless she was told to do so her. The child had learned the hard way that her mother's violent temper was not to be taken lightly. _

"_Yes, sweetie? What is it?" her father asked. After a moment of silence the girl dropped her hand. Frank looked a little disappointed that his little girl hadn't said anything. He knew by looking in her eyes that she wanted to say something but couldn't because of his wife's presence. Sighing to himself he muttered, "ok. Daddy's off to work now. See you soon." And with that he turned to leave. _

_As the young girl watched her father disappear, she imagined that he would turn right around and come get her and take her away from this nightmare that she was in. She would have held on tight to him as he carried her out of the house and away from her mother. She would have told her father everything…_

_SMACK!!_

_Stumbling to the ground, the little girl felt the sting of her mother's backhand. Realizing that she had been daydreaming for to long, got up quickly before her mother had the chance to strike her again. _

"_Listen to me you retched piece of nothing! Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again. Understand?" Yanking the girl's arm, she dragged her towards the stove, "now look at this. I told you to clean this up! What the hell does that look like to you? I said look at it!" Grabbing the girl's head, Sara forced her daughter's face towards the stove, "is that clean to you?" Pushing her daughter's face closer she said, "Clean this up now! Or dearest daddy will be coming home to your funeral. UNDERSTAND?" And with that Sara slammed her daughter's face into the stove and walked away._

'_Please God…help me,' thought the young girl. Gingerly she lifted her face off of the stove and brought her hand up to rub the side of her face. Sneaking a glance to where her mother stalked off to, she noticed that her mother was now on the couch with a bottle of vodka in her hand watching the television. Slowly exhaling, the girl began to clean the area on the stove her mother had indicated. She scrubbed and scrubbed praying that whatever her mother saw was now gone. _

"_WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO DAMN LONG?"_

_Jumping at the unexpected voice, the girl lost her balance on the step ladder and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. With the cleaning contents spilled all over the floor, her mother's temper began to revel it's self. The child knew what was to come. She had been through this a dozen times and some how it only managed to get worst each time._

"_YOU WRECHED LITTLE…," Sara began advancing towards the child. Fearing her mother's wrath, the child quickly began to crawl away from her. This only infuriated Sara, _

"_COME HERE!" Reaching out to grab one of her daughter's legs, she dragged her to the door that leads to the basement. 'Oh God NO!' thought the little girl. 'Please God! No! Help me…PLEASE!' thought the child. And again, her prayers were left unheard. Reaching the bottom of the short steps, Sara grabbed her daughter's arm and yanked her up. _

_Breathing heavily as if she had run a mile, the girl began to mentally brace herself for what was to come. Her mother reached for the belt that hung on the wall behind the little girl. Now shaking visibly, the child turned around and waited for her mother to yank her shirt up. Shutting her eyes tight, the little girl began to dream of her special place where she would be safe…_

_WHACK!_

_A place where her mother could never reach her..._

_WHACK!_

_A place where her mother could never find her…_

_WHACK!_

_A place where her mother can never harm her again…_

_WHACK!_

_The little girl bit the inside of her lip to keep from making a sound. All the while dreaming of her special place. In her dreams she was being held by an angle with a beautiful smile. _

"_Hold on little one. Hold on," said the angle in her dreams. 'I'll try,' thought the little girl. _

_Her mother finally stopped. Seeming disappointed that the girl hadn't made a sound, Sara stepped back and said,_

"_Sit your filthy ass down there and don't you dare make a move. Don't even sneeze. Understand?"_

_Nodding quickly, the girl sat down where her mother had indicated. Tucking her hands and knees under her chin, the little girl sat motionless._

"_Stupid girl. Why I kept you is beyond me." And with that, Sara stormed up the steps and slammed the door shut leaving the girl in complete darkness. And for the first time that morning, the girl spoke quietly,_

"_God, my name is Mackenzie. I am 4 years old. Please help me…please," the little girl began to cry quietly. Her wounds began to sting and the slow throbbing of pain started to ease its way into the little girl's body. Wrapping her small arms around her legs she began to rock herself slowly. _

_The young girl knew that sleep was fast approaching. And for that split second before sleep engulfed her, she saw her angel smiling at her. Warmth wrapped itself around Mackenzie like a warm blanket. 'I'm right here little one,' said the angel. And with that, the little girl smiled slightly and finally let sleep over power her. _

_Little did she know that her angel resembled a certain detective…_


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back!! Feels good! I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. Call me weird! lol.

Just to go over a few things - I own nothng in Wolfe land - characters belonging to Dick Wolfe, belong to him. I also have no affiliation with Brookdale University Hospital & Medical Center. I'm just borrowing it for now.

And last but not least - please review. Let me know if I should keep going or just toss it to the way side. Your comments, suggestions and ideas are always welcomed.

ENJOY!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_**Olivia's Apartment:**_

Olivia sat on her couch, files spread in front of her. She had spent the last 3 hours going over the reports Belinda had given her a few days ago. She was used to reading some horrific things from her previous cases, but for some strange reason she was having some difficulty stomaching the details that were in her sister's file.

_Dr. Ramsey: August _1989 (_Brookdale University Hospital & Medical Center)_

_Patient has several broken ribs. Numerous markings on her back. Burn marks located on the right side of her shoulder. Has a stab wound located in between the 3__rd__ and 4__th__ rib on her left side. Also looks like patient has been malnourished for a long period of time. _

_Recommendations:_

_Must be physically removed from home for safety. Patient must undergo numerous sessions of therapy. _

Liv put down the file and begun to rub her eyes. There were more reports like this one and with each report, the abuse just got worse.

Sighing she got up and wondered over to her window to clear her head of the images that kept jumping out at her. Staring out at the city below her she thought to herself, _why the hell didn't anyone do anything sooner? _Shaking her head slightly she returned back to her spot on the couch and instead of picking up another file she reached for a photo. Olivia stared at it for a long time. The photo was of a little girl around 10 years old. She looked like a normal 10 year old, except when you looked at her eyes. They looked much older. And looked so much like Olivia's at that age. They were the eyes of someone that had been through too much, seen too much to even pretend anymore. The eerie part was that she looked a lot like Olivia at that age, right down to her posture. _Man, did I really look like that as a kid?_ Smiling just a little, Liv reached for a pile of files that was next to her and made contact with a hard object. Curious as to what that was, Liv sought out the object and was genuinely surprised to find a video tape. _A video tape? Hmmm…wonder what this could be…_Getting up, she moved directly to her VCR and popped in the tape. Sitting back down on the couch she hit the play button and waited. What appeared on the screen made her breath catch…

"_Hi Mackenzie. My name is Dr. Joy. I was wondering if I could sit and talk with you for a while. Would that be ok?"_ Asked a young woman. She was very soft spoken and had a gently way about her. _Obviously the psychiatrist_ Liv thought. The little girl on the screen didn't say a word. She just stood in stony silence with her head down and her chin to her chest. The young girls hands were pinned tightly to her sides.

There was a slight pause on the doctor's part. She seemed a bit disappointed that Mackenzie hadn't replied. Still determined, the Dr. Joy went on as if nothing happened.

"_That's alright. I like to talk anyways. A lot in fact…at least that's what my older brother says anyways"_. Then the doctor smiled a beautiful smile that took Olivia's breath away. _Wow_ was the only thing that Liv could think of. Shaking her head, Liv shifted her attention to Mackenzie. Apparently that smile didn't go un-noticed by the little girl. From under the wild mane of hair, Liv could see the little girls eyes focus on Dr. Joy with hidden surprise. Out of the corner of her eye, the doctor caught the young girl's attention and still smiling, winked at her. Sitting down at the small table, Dr. Joy reached for some paper and crayons and began to draw.

"_Yeah, I have an older brother. He's ok I guess. I would have preferred to have had an older sister though. At least I could have had someone to play with. My brother was 10 years old when I was born. So he was gone a lot when I was little. And of course he would always pick on me." _Dr. Joy stopped talking and drawing and looked up at Mackenzie. The little girl had finally looked up and had clenched her tiny fists at her side. But what had surprised both the doctor and Olivia was the look on the child's face. It was a face that Olivia was all too familiar with. It was the same face that Olivia took on when she knew someone she cared for was hurting. Then both women were surprised to hear Mackenzie finally speak.

"_Did he hurt you?"_ The little girl spoke so softly that both women had to lean slightly forward to hear what was said. As if to sense the young girl's thoughts, Dr. Joy was quick to reply.

"_No. Not at all. He would tease me a lot about how short I was. And of course he was a few years older and never had a baby sister before"_

"_But he still hurt you," _said Mackenzie. She still had that same hard worried look but her fists were now relaxed.

"_That's what you call brotherly love. He may have been a big stinky pooh but I knew he loved me."_

"_How?"_ By now, Mackenzie had sat down beside the young doctor. Dr. Joy noticed this and was visibly relived. Her smile became bigger and brighter then before and she slowly moved closer to the little girl.

"_Well, for starters, he would always make sure I was alright at school. And he would always read me a bed time story from time to time. He did a whole lot of other stuff to. That's how I know he really loves me."_ The doctor sat silently and watched Mackenzie grab a crayon and paper.

"_Mackenzie,"_ Dr. Joy waited until she got Mackenzie's undivided attention before she continued, _"didn't you have anyone do that sort of stuff with you?"_

Mackenzie sat in silence and stared at the doctor. The little girl didn't want to remember a thing about that time in her life. Mackenzie began to feel tears form in her eyes and quickly turned away. She didn't want to let this wonderful doctor see her crying.

"_Mackenzie?"_ The doctor said quietly. Mackenzie got up and walked to the window and stared out the window. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and squeezed her eye's shut. Dr. Joy watched as the young girl fought desperately to regain her composure and beat back those memories that were ready to strike out. Turning to the camera, the doctor shook her head as if to let whoever was recording know that she wasn't going to go further with the session.

Getting up, Dr. Joy made her way to the little girl. Crouching down she turned Mackenzie in her arms and said quietly,

"_It's alright honey. No one is ever going to hurt you like that again. I'll make sure of it." _

And with that, Mackenzie could no longer hold in the tears. Dr. Joy wrapped her arms around her and held her tight all the while whispering to her. In return Mackenzie wrapped her tiny arms around Dr. Joy's neck and held on tight and buried her face in the doctor's neck.

Dr. Joy picked up the little girl and carried her to the table and stood in front of the window and mouthed, _that's enough_. And with that the tape and session ended.

Olivia sat unmoving for a while. _I should have been there. That should have been me hugging her. I'm her sister,_ thought Olivia. Taking a deep breath Olivia shook herself out of her sorrow and began to put away the files when she came across the photo she held earlier. She picked it up and lightly traced the face of her sister. Her lip began to tremble and tears began to form in her eyes. _I'm so sorry little one_. Her tears began to fall and she started to weep. Liv didn't care. She held on to the photo as if it were her only connection to her sister.

Looking down at the photo once more, she knew what she had to do. The only thing she had to do. Getting up and walking to the window she made a silent promise to herself and her sister…

_I'll find you. Wherever you are…I'll find you little one…._


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! I'm so sorry for taking so long. I've had this chapter for a while but didn't have the means to get it up. Thanks for sticking around this far. I very much appreciate it. Hopefully I can update on a regular basis now. Sorry it's so short! I'll write a better chapter next time!

As always, I don't any thing involving Dick Wolfe. Any mistakes are mine.

On to the story!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Tender Hugs Centre:**_

"Hey Alex! Come join us!" cried young Tasha. Alex just simply shook his 4-year-old head.

"Don't wanna!" Alex replied and stuck his thumb into his mouth. Making her way over to Alex, Mackenzie knelt down in front of the young boy and smiled softly,

"How come you don't wanna join in on the fun?"

"Don't wanna,"Alex said again. Smiling to herself, Mackenzie just ruffled the boy's hair and stood back up. Turning to Tasha and the rest of the group she said, "Maybe next time kiddo. Al and I will just have a little walk, right Alex?" Turning her head in time, she saw Alex nod his head with his thumb still in his mouth. Chuckling to herself, she turned her attention to Tasha and said in a quiet voice, "How about you let me see if I can talk him out of his shell, ok?" Seeming satisfied with the outcome, the 5 year old nodded then turned to the group and began to give out orders. Laughing again, she turned and grasped the hand that was patiently waiting for her.

As the two began their walk, Mackenzie softly began a conversation, "so…how do you like it here?" The boy just shrugged. Mackenzie tried again, "I hear you like hockey. Me too. Who's your favorite team?" Another shrug came from Alex. Sighing quietly she thought to herself, _he's so much like me when I was his age_. Mackenzie continued talking softly to Alex,

"I like hockey too. My favorite team is the Toronto Maple Leafs. You know that team?" Looking down, she saw the shaggy brown head nod. Smiling, she gently squeezed Alex's hand and continued the conversation, "they're not doing so well though. I do hope they win soon." Noticing she had Al's full attention she stopped walking. Kneeling down in front of Alex she held his gaze. Softly, she spoke to him.

"Sweetie, do you know why you're here?" Looking into his eyes she already knew the answer. She didn't like it. In fact, she hated it with a passion. She could never understand why any human being could hurt a small child. She hated that a 4 year old had to experience fear like she had…like Alex had. Slowly, Alex tore his gaze from Mackenzie and lowered his head in shame and ever so slightly, nodded. Pain stabbed at her knowing that Alex blamed himself for the abuse he experienced.

"Alex," She softly said. The little boy didn't lift his head. But Mackenzie knew he was hiding the tears that were falling.

"Alex, this was never your fault. I know you don't believe me right now. But it's true. Someone that was supposed to take care of me hurt me too. Just like you." Alex slowly lifted his head to look at Mackenzie. The unshed tears in his eyes only furthered Mackenzie's pain. It was her turn to look away. _God…why does this hurt more every time? _Feeling a small pair of hands on either side of her cheeks, she slowly turned her head. She stared into Alex's blue eyes and for a brief moment, she felt as though he could see right through her. Feeling a gentle pat on her cheek, she noticed for the first time that she had been crying. Sniffing a little, she tried to wipe away the tracks of tears on her face but was stopped by Alex. Again, she felt as though Alex could see right through her. Then slowly, Alex wrapped his arms around her neck. She squeezed his tiny little frame. And Mackenzie, for the first time in a long time, felt whole.

Pulling back, she smiled at him. Then looking up, she saw that one of the girls had wandered off from her group and was now talking to a strange man. Standing up, Mackenzie spoke to Alex in a tone that only meant business.

"Alex, I need you to do me a big favor." She looked down at Alex and he gave a little nod.

"I need you to be a big boy and run inside. I need you to get Dr. Joy for me. Tell her it's an emergency." Alex's eye's widened slightly and took off for the centre.

"Molly. I think it's time to go back inside sweetie. I think our snacks should be ready by now" She said loud and clearly as she made her way to where the little girl stood. Molly glanced at Mackenzie with fear in her eyes and took off for the center.

"Aw…why'd ya do that for? We was just talkin," the strange man began.

"Yeah, and I'm the bloody Pope. Listen you sick pervert, I'm only going to tell you this once so you better listen good. Beat it. Or you'll have a nice big boot shoved up your rear."

"Hey lady! I wasn't breakin any laws! I was just talkin to her and you ruined my fun…"

Losing her temper, Mackenzie grabbed the man by the front of the shirt and slammed his face into the bars of the playground,

"Are you deaf! I said get lost. Now you've seriously pissed me off!" Tightening her hold on the man, she raised a fist, ready to strike when she heard a voice coming from the left of her,

"I hope that's not the way you treat all those kids," said the voice. Glancing over to where this new stranger stood, Mack was slightly taken a back. _Oh my God…it's…it can't be…it's her! _It only took a moment, but her grip lost its strength just enough for the man to raise his own hand and land a blow on Mack's right cheek. The new stranger quickly grabbed the man and had him on the ground with a speed that surprised Mack.

"Are you all right?" the woman asked slightly out of breath. Mack, still unable to speak, just nodded. _Holy shit! It's really her! _The woman then turned to the man, who was now groaning in pain and spoke so softly that only the man could hear and with as much venom in her voice she said,

"You do realize you're on private property. I can haul your ass into jail right now and I could care less," turning to Mack, who was now making her way over to them quickly asked, "did you want to press charges?" Just then, Dr. Joy came rushing out.

"Are you alright?" She asked Mack. Nodding, Mack gave her the run down of what happened.

"Mack! What did I tell you about your temper," then turning to the woman who still had the man on the ground said, "thank you. You probably saved Mack from an assault charge."

"Uh…I'm still here! And I was handling it just fine before she showed up," said Mack in a stubborn tone.

Turning once more to Mackenzie, Dr. Joy gave her a stern look, "we'll talk about that later. I want you to go inside and wait for me in my office." With that, Mack stormed off towards the center. Sighing, Dr. Joy shook her head and turned back to the woman.

"I'm sorry for that out burst. She's a great kid but she can be…stubborn at times," she said with a bright smile. Holding out her hand she introduced herself, "Dr. Joy. I run the center and take care of a hard-headed 28 year old," she said with a little laugh. The new woman was mesmerized by the sound and all she could do was smile back. _Wow…_she thought.

"Um…I had asked the kid if she wanted to press charges before you came…" the woman began rambling. _Good grief! Get a grip will you! _

"What? Oh! Right…of course…Yes please. I'd like to press charges on behalf of Mackenzie and Molly."

"Great. I'll just call…uh…a friend at the station," the woman said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name," said Dr. Joy expectantly.

Looking up from dialing the station the woman replied, "Benson. Olivia Benson"


	7. Chapter 7

Hope ya'll didn't wait too long for this new chapter. lol.

This is a continuation of the last chapter. Dr.Joy, Mack, Alex are all mine. I own nothing beloning to Dick Wolf and company.

**_What is up with Mack? Why the bad attituded towards Olivia? Could there be more between the lovely doctor and detective? Tune in and find out!_**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Benson?"

"Yeah, I have a…"

"I spoke to you on the phone. I remember. You were wondering about a job here, right?" Dr. Joy finished with a smile. She moved closer to Olivia but Liv just waved her off. Getting up, Liv dragged the man up with her then asked the doctor,

"Do you happen to have any rope or anything?"

"Rope?"

"Yeah, I've got to tie our…uh…visitor here until the police arrive."

"Oh! I'm not sure. I'll have to take a look around inside. I'll be right back. Will you be alright…Liv?"

Olivia was aware that the doctor hesitated with her nickname as if to test it out. _I defiantly have no objections_ thought Liv with a small smile. Still with the smile on her face she replied,

"No problem doc. I'm a big girl," and winked at the doctor. This only made Dr. Joy blush furiously and smiled timidly and jogged back to the centre.

"She's cute, eh?" said the man with a smirk on his face.

"I'd keep that mouth of yours shut if I were you," and slightly twisted the arm she held.

"OW!!! Hey!! You bitch…"

"Hey now. That's no way to talk to a lady," said a voice behind Liv. Recognizing it immediately she turned her head in the same direction and smiled,

"Hey Fin. Munch. Good to see you," Liv said with a genuine smile. Sauntering up beside the man, John gave him a once over and said,

"What perverted world did you come from?"

"Careful Liv. He's on one of his conspiracy theory benders," Fin said with a roll of his eyes. Liv just chuckled and shook her head.

"So…what have you boys been doing since I left?" She handed over the man to Fin who then handcuffed him and lead him away to the unmarked car while reading him his rights.

"Not much. Still working on that case that you left us with," John said nonchalantly. Liv just inhaled and nodded in silence.

"So no leads yet?

"Nope. Nothing. Interesting though, that all information on the suspect just vanished when you left," John said with a look that Olivia couldn't read. _Shit. They think my sister's a suspect. _John was about to ask her something when Fin came by,

"Is he on his damn conspiracy shit again?"

"I would never do such a thing to Liv," said John pretending to be offended. Just then Dr. Joy came by.

"Sorry Liv, but the only things we have are shoe laces…Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't realize the police were already here."

"That's aright doc. They've been keeping me company," Olivia said with a grin. _She's got a beautiful smile_ thought Dr. Joy.

"Um…a-alright," stammered the doctor. This only made Liv grin wider. _I'm making her uncomfortable. That's so cute_ Liv thought with a smile. The doctor began to turn a deep shade of red under Olivia's stare.

Clearing his throat discreetly, Munch turned to Dr. Joy and asked,

"Would you like to press charges ma'am?" John wasn't sure what just passed between the two women but there was defiantly something there. _Or I could be just getting older_ thought John. Fin, mean while knew exactly what it was. He was smart enough to keep it to himself and not to judge. Olivia had helped him when his own son had come out to him.

"Yes. Please. What do I need to do?" The doctor said while tucking in a stray hair behind her ear. Olivia couldn't help but stare. _She's got cute ears too. Whoa! Cute ears? Where the heck did that come from?_

"Liv…OLIVIA! "

"Hmm? What?" Shaking herself out of her thoughts she did her best to collect herself under the stares from Fin, John and Dr. Joy.

"Are you alright Liv?" asked the doctor. Olivia turned to her and noticed a concerned look on her face. Feeling herself blush, Olivia did her best to cover up her wayward thoughts,

"Uh…yeah. To much excitement I guess," she said with as much fake bravado as she could muster.

"Maybe we should do this another time Detectives. Liv, why don't you just rest and sit down in my office," Dr. Joy said with concern etched in her face.

"I'm alright…" Liv began.

"She's right. We can get your statement later on. Or we can give you a call if we need anything," said Fin. And with that John and Fin made there way back to the car.

"Look doc…"

"Bradana"

"Sorry?" Olivia said not quite understanding.

"Bradana. My name. Bradana Joy. Or Brady or BJ if your really stuck. Not very memorable if you ask me," she said with a sad smile.

"I think it's a beautiful name. What is it?" Olivia was now intrigued.

"I believe it's either Scottish or Gaelic. My mom was Scottish and my dad…well…he was to busy to notice anything," Bradana did her best to hide the years of pain behind her smile. The trained cop inside Olivia heard the it and wanted nothing more then to comfort Bradana. Reaching out, Liv gently put a hand on her arm she softly asked,

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Shaking her head to clear away the old memories, Bradana just smiled at her and delicately laid her hand on top of Liv's,

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm alright. Really, I am. It's just been awhile since I've thought about him. But I'll be ok," and this time when she smiled, it was genuine.

Watching from the office window, Mackenzie studied the display between the two women. Shaking her head, Mack turned away and sat down in one of the chairs in the room. _Who the hell are you? _She thought angrily. Getting up, Mack marched out of the office and headed out of the building. She needed to get some fresh air. _What the hell is the matter with me? Damn it! _She shoved her hands into her pockets and did her best to calm herself. _It's her…in the flesh. Who the hell is she then? _Mack was in deep thought when she heard a small voice behind her.

"Mack?" She turned around, slightly startled by the unexpected voice.

"Hey there Alex. How's my little man?" She knelt down in front of him.

"Are you ok? You look…mad," said a timid Alex.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Alex just nodded. "Sweetie I'm not mad. I'm a little…tired. It's been quite an exciting day. By the way, what are you doing out here?"

"Dr. Joy is looking for you. She's with a really pretty girl," Alex said wide eyed. Despite being in a foul mood, Mackenzie laughed at the young boy's description of the new female stranger.

"Thanks. But I doubt she's a girl," Mack said as she got up. She held out her hand for Alex and he slipped his into hers as if it were the most natural thing in the world. As they began walking back into the centre he asked,

"Then what is she?"

Resisting the urge to burst out laughing, Mackenzie managed to smile. _I'd like to know myself._

"Well, she's a lady who just happens to have a name," stopping in front of Alex's room, Mack knelt down once more. Holding up her hand to stop the next wave of questions she said,

"No I don't know her name. And yes, I'll find out just for you. Ok buddy?" With that, Alex nodded and jumped up onto his bed.

"See you a bit later little man." She turned and headed for the office. _Into the lion's den I go _thought Mack.

As she reached the office she heard the strange woman's voice,

"How about I drive you there. It would save time…" she stopped in mid sentence and stood up as she greeted Mackenzie.

"Mack, I'd like you to meet…"

"Who are you?"

"MACK!"

"That's alright Brady. Olivia Benson." She stuck out her hand intending to shake Mackenzie's. All Mack did was stare at.

"Mack! It's a hand…you shake it," Bradana was beginning to lose her patience with Mack and that rarely happens. Mackenzie turned to the woman she considered a mother.

"Brady! She calls you Brady now! What the hell!"

"Hey," came a sharp tone from Olivia. She stood with her hands on her hips and a look that meant business. Mackenzie looked at her and felt a small pang of guilt._Who the hell are you lady? _thought Mack.

"Watch your tone. That's no way to treat Dr. Joy. Apologize," Olivia stared hard at Mackenzie as if to make sure she got the point across. Feeling a little contrite, Mackenzie mumbled an apology.

"Much better," turning to Bradana, Olivia gave her a small smile and said quietly,

"Look, I've gotta go. Let me know if you need a ride to the station," and she handed Brady her business card which had her home and cell number on it. Then turning to Mack, she stuck out her hand again. This time, Mack halfheartedly shook it.

"It was a pleasure."

Mumbling, Mack glanced at Dr. Joy and said quickly,

"Err…yeah...like wise." With that, Olivia made her way out of the office and out of the centre.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Demanded Dr. Joy

_Hell if I know_ thought Mack. Sighing, she sat down and prepared herself for the scolding of a lifetime.

_My day can't get any better...can it? ..._


	8. Chapter 8

Wow...I'm getting pretty good with the whole updating thing. lol. Which just goes to show you how much time I actually have on my hands. lol.

This chapter is a bit shorter - sorry about that. But have no fear! I've got lots of ideas to come for this story!! Stay tuned!

This chapter...well, it's all about Mackenzie. You'll understand a little bit more about her.

I own nothing in regards to Dick Wolfe or SVU.

As always, ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

_**Mackenzie's Apartment**_

"_You little shit!!! Get your ass back over here!!!"_

_Running into the basement, the small child hid under a pile of old rags. Doing her best not to make a sound, Mackenzie hid her face in her hands and whispered for her angel._

"_Please…where are you? You promised you'd help me," Mack fell silent when she heard her mother once more._

"_YOU BETTER PRAY I DON'T FIND YOU!!! YOU'LL BE WISHING YOU WERE NEVER BORN IF I DO!" With that, Sara stormed back up the stairs and slammed the door shut. Mackenzie waited for a minute just to make sure her mother was really gone then quietly climbed out from her hiding spot. _

_In the darkened basement, Mackenzie, now 8 years old, began to slowly and quietly make her way to the other end of the room which had a small window. She had been in this room so many times before that she didn't need a flash light to help her navigate the basement. Finding a spot on the floor close enough to the window but far enough to hide her, she sat down. It had been months since the last time she heard her angel's voice. She was beginning to lose hope that she would ever hear her again. Wrapping her arms around her legs she buried her face and quietly wept._

"_Where are you? Why did you leave me? Did I do something wrong?" She quietly asked. Hearing her angel's voice got her through her mother's thrashings but as the months passed, Mack wasn't so sure she would make it out alive this time._

"_Please…please don't leave me. I'm so scared," she whispered. Just then, without warning, the basement door was ripped open._

"_There you are. Thought you could be a little smart ass, eh?" Sara slowly descended down the stairs and stood unmoving. Normally Mack wasn't so afraid of her mother, but this time was different. It felt different. The look on her mother's face frightened her the most. It seemed to destroy anything in her line of sight. And at the moment, Mackenzie was directly in Sara's line of fire. Moving towards her daughter in slow measured steps, it became clear to Mack that she wasn't going to survive this last beating._

_Swallowing hard, Mackenzie inched back slowly, as far as she could against the wall. Her breathing became shallow knowing what was to come. She tightly shut her eyes and began to mumble quietly,_

"_Please God help me…"_

_Then her mother replied, just as quietly, "He can't help you now…," and slowly raised her arm…._

"NOOOO!!!" Screaming, Mack bolted up right in her bed, sweating profusely. Breathing heavily and shaking uncontrollably, she realized that it was just a nightmare. Swinging her legs over the edge of her bed she hung her head in her hands and forced her breathing back to normal.

"Just a dream. That's all it was," she said to herself. This was just one, in a long line, of nightmares she had been having lately. Normally, they didn't occur often, but they recently began to invade her life and took control of it. Taking deep breaths to get her breathing back to normal, she got up and staggered to the kitchen. She made it as far as the couch. Running a hand through her short hair, she did her best to calm herself.

"What the hell? I haven't had that nightmare in years." Getting up once more, she made her way to the kitchen and reached for a bottle of water. Taking an enormous gulp of water she ambled back to the couch. _Great. It's 2 am and I can't back to sleep. Brady is going to kill me if I'm late._ Remembering the events from the previous day, Mackenzie smiled for the first time that night.

"_Mack! What on earth has gotten into you?"_

"_How am I supposed to know? You're the shrink. Not me!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Mack regretted them. Opening her mouth to apologize, Bradana stopped her._

"_Look, I don't know what's bothering you. And it's clear that you're not willing to talk to me about it. But I will not have you sulking around here and have you being rude to everyone that comes in contact with you. Understand? So I suggest you go home and get that attitude adjusted young lady. Do I make myself clear?" _

"_Yes ma'am," said a dejected Mack. Half way through the door, Dr. Joy stopped her once more,_

"_By the way, you'll be working with Olivia tomorrow." Turning around, Mack saw a small smile form on Bradana's lips. Looking up at the shocked expression on Mack's face, Dr. Joy just raised an eyebrow as if to dare Mack into saying anything. Shaking her head, Mack stomped out of the office._

Sighing, Mack turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels but not really watching anything. After a few minutes and finding nothing of interest, Mack got up and wondered back into her room. She flipped on the light and headed for her desk. On top of it was a drawing she had done years ago. She picked it up and stared at it for a bit. _It's you. But how is that possible? You're not supposed to be real…. _Mack had so many question's for this Benson woman but not sure where to start. _Well…you'll be working with her in a few hours. You better figure it out._ Sighing once more, she dropped the picture on the desk and crawled back into bed. She left the lights on to keep the nightmares at bay…for now. Mack drifted back to sleep and this time, she dreamed a dreamless sleep.

As Mack drifted deeper into slumber, a slight gust of night wind blew the drawing onto the ground. It resembled a certain detective. And as the picture floated down, a small voice could be heard.

"_I'm here little one."_

At that very same moment, a certain detective stared out at the night sky from her apartment window and whispered, _"I'm here little one"_….


	9. Chapter 9

Since it's Halloween, I figured I'd make this chapter a tad…spooky.

Anything owned by Dick Wolfe is his. I own everything else.

Enjoy the story…

Note: This is a bit of a flash back to the beginning of the story…remember the case that brought Olivia to where she is right now? Well…this would be the case in question. And how does evidence link Mack, Olivia and the little girl? Ok you junior detectives, get your thinking caps on! Get to work!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!

_**8:30 pm – Saturday**_

The dark figure stood in the shadows across the street. She had a nice view of the small house. She saw the little girl bouncing around her grandparents. A sinister smile formed on the stranger's lips. She never would have tolerated that kind of behaviour…ever. Again the little girl jumped about; obviously she didn't want her grandparents to go out. She tugged at her grandfather's arm and began to pout. _We'll see about that_ the stranger thought. Making her way across the street to the front door, she inhaled deeply and calmed her screaming nerves.

She took a minute before she knocked to plaster a fake smile on her face. _I will find you. I'll make you pay you little shit. Starting with them…_the stranger thought and knocked on the door. She heard voices as she waited. The door opened and an old woman greeted her with a warm smile.

" Hello! You must be from the agency. We've been expecting you. Come in, please," stepping aside, the grandmother let the stranger in. As she entered the house, the little girl came bounding out from behind her grandfather to inspect the new visitor more closely. She looked up at the stranger and felt a chill run through her and she backed away quickly. The stranger just stared at her.

"Don't go gran! Don't want you to!" The little girl yelled and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Elizabeth! We discussed this already. Grandpa and I need to run into town for a few hours. We'll be right back." The little girl just shook her head. She looked firmly at the little girl and said sternly but gently,

"Lizzy, your grandpa and I will be right back. I promise. You'll be safe with…" realizing she didn't get the name of their visitor she looked at her.

"Sara. Sara Randall," she said with a smile.

"You'll be safe with Sara, sweetheart"

" No I won't," the girl said matter a factly.

"Elizabeth Morgan! I will not have you speak that way to our guest. I thought I taught you better then that. Apologize"

"No!" And with that, Elizabeth ran to her room.

Turning to Sara, the grandmother apologized.

"No need to Ms. Morgan. I completely understand. I used to be that age myself," she said with a fake smile. Smiling a little, Ms. Morgan relaxed a little bit. She had this nagging feeling about Sara but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Honey, we better be on our way. Our cell phone numbers are on the fridge and also the number for any of our emergency contacts, just in case," said Mr. Morgan.

"No problem." Sara just smiled at Mr. Morgan. He got the same eerie feeling that his wife did as he looked at Sara. Something about her seemed oddly familiar.

As the couple gathered their coats, Sara stole a quick glance in the direction of where the little girl ran. _I'll start with her…_Sara thought and began to think of the many ways she could bring her plan to life.

She turned to Ms. Morgan and said,

" You have nothing to worry about. I know a thing or two about what it's like to be a nine year old. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Um…alright. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call us." Ms. Morgan had a chill run through her bones as she looked at Sara and again, she couldn't figure out why.

"Alright then. We'll see you in a few hours." The couple turned to leave and headed for their car. Sara stood in the doorframe and waited until they drove off. She shut the door and turned in the direction of the girl's room and smiled an evil smile. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled reply,

"GO AWAY!!! I WANT MY GRANMA!!!"

"Come on out. I won't hurt you. In fact I just wanted to see if you wanted any…ice cream." Sara tried to sound as genuine as she could. Apparently it worked. Lizzy opened her door just a fraction and looked closely at Sara. She didn't really trust her.

"I'm not supposed to have ice cream this late."

"Well, I won't tell if you won't. It'll be our little secret," Sara said as she knelt down in front of Lizzy.

Elizabeth thought for a moment. She didn't like Sara at all. She got a weird feeling every time she was near her. But then again, it could be because she missed her grandparents. Sighing, Elizabeth slowly nodded her head and said,

"Only if Oscar can come."

"Oscar?"

Nodding again, Elizabeth held out an old raggedy teddy bear.

"Sure he can come. Come on. We better get going so we can get back early. We're gonna have lots of fun," _yeah…lot's and lot's of fun tonight_ Sara thought. She felt the little girls hand slip into hers and they got their jackets and shoes and headed out the door.

They two walked down the dark quiet street. Liz held on tight to Oscar. Little did Elizabeth know that her fate was now forever sealed and there would be no turning back for her. All the while, Sara's smile got more sinister by the moment. She almost felt giddy with excitement. _I'll find you. Whether you like it or not…I'll find you. _

They turned into an empty street and Sara picked up Elizabeth.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry…I won't hurt you," Sara said and headed into a dark alley.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait. I've been a bit busy - I'm now a certified First Aider. WoooHooo! lol.

Anywho, I obviously don't own anything by Dick Wolfe. I'm just borrowing the characters for now.

You'll get to really know Mack in this chapter. Not a whole lot, but just enough to quench your thirst.

So sit back and enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 10 

_Tender Hugs Centre__ – 9 am_

"That's basically the rundown of what happens here. Did you have any questions Liv?" Brady asked as she busied herself, for the billionth time that morning, with re-organizing the already perfectly organized pile of papers on her desk. Olivia couldn't help but smile at the doctor's nervousness around her. She found it completely endearing and sexy as hell. Shaking her head slightly, she reached over the small desk and stilled Brady's hands. The instant their hands touched, there was a warmth that both women had never experienced before. They held each other's gaze other for what seemed like an eternity. Olivia gently caressed Brady's hand and gave her a small smile as she saw the effect it was having on the other woman. Both women were so lost in each other that they didn't realize that Mack had arrived. Mack finally cleared her throat when it was obviously clear that neither woman knew she was there. They took there time breaking apart but neither really caring who was in the room nor breaking eye contact with each other.

Brady gave a shy smile to Liv who in return smiled warmly at Brady. Still looking at Olivia, Brady asked Mack,

"Hey Bud, how long have you been there?"

Inhaling sharply, Mack did everything she could to keep her temper in check. She had awoken that morning with only two and half hours of sleep. She was not in the best of moods so seeing this display of…affection from Brady and Olivia did nothing to make her feel any better.

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled slowly and replied as calmly as she could,

"Just got here. She ready for the grand tour?" Mack said the last line a little to sarcastically that Brady's smile slowly faded to a grim line directed at her. Brady was saved from replying when Liv spoke up.

"Yeah. I'd love to see the place. I'm sure you'll be a perfect tour guide." With that, Olivia stood and glanced at Brady and smiled.

"I'll see you a bit later I guess. Thanks for the...uh…talk," Olivia whispered the last sentence which didn't go un noticed by an agitated Mack.

"I'll wait out side," Mack turned and left in such a huff that Brady and Olivia looked at each other and laughed a little. Smiling as she headed for the door, Olivia turned once more and gave a wink to the already blushing doctor before leaving. Giggling like a high school girl, Brady sat back down and stared out her office window with a dreamy smile.

Out side in the hallway, Mack was radiating annoyance and had a scowl on her face. Olivia picked up on it immediately but instead of saying anything, she just slowed down her walk and sauntered over to where Mack stood. Smiling, Olivia thought, _she is so much like me._ This only made Mack more irritated and she gave Liv a little growl of unhappiness.

"What do you want from her?"

"I'm sorry, who?" Olivia wasn't so sure what Mackenzie was talking about.

"The woman you've been drooling over! Her name just happens to be Bradana. That's who! What do you want from her?" Mack was getting more and more impatient but she didn't care if it showed or not. She wanted to find out what Olivia's intentions where towards Brady.

"I'm sorry. Am I stepping on you territory?"

"My what?! EW no! It's not like that at all. She's all I have of family. So if you're thinking of just jerking her along while you're here, you can forget it. Don't hurt her. Got it?"

By now, Olivia was getting tired of the attitude she was getting. It was written all over her face when she replied,

"Or you'll what?"

Leaning in closer to Olivia, Mack whispered, "Let's not go there." Stepping back, Mack jerked her head in the direction of the stairs, "let's get this over with. The sooner I show you around, the sooner you'll be gone." With out waiting for Olivia, Mack turned on her heel and headed for the stairwell.

Sighing, Olivia thought, _she's defiantly my sister_. Shaking her head she caught up with Mack and followed her up to the next floor.

* * *

"So this is obviously the area where we let the kids play and blow off some energy," Mack and Olivia were now in the playground area of the centre. By way of silent agreement, both women just spoke about the centre – Olivia asking the questions and Mack answering them. Stopping by the basket ball court, Mack picked up the lone ball and shot it at the basket. She missed and was about to walk away when Olivia caught the runaway ball and began to dribble it.

"You play?" Liv asked still bouncing the ball. She faced the basket and shot it in.

"Not really. Hockey's more my thing. You?" Mack picked up the ball and also began to dribble it. She side stepped Liv when the older women made a move to grab it.

"Yeah. I played a lot in high school. Was team captain my senior year," Liv had made a lunge for the ball and missed. She could hear Mack laughing then turned to see her make a jump shot.

"Nice. Who taught you that?"

"Brady of course. She's one bad ass on the court. I made the mistake once of calling her 'old' and she wiped the pavement with my face. After that I had begged her to teach me how to play. At least show me some moves." They had stopped playing and were now standing facing each other. Both were a bit surprised that the conversation was civil.

Smiling at the memory, Mack just shook her head. Seeing this, Olivia didn't want it to end. It was the first bit of information she had of her sister and she wasn't about to let it pass her by. Smiling as well, Liv asked,

"How old were you then?"

A pained look washed over Mack. _Too old_, thought Mack. It was a long time since she thought of those first few years at the centre. If it wasn't for Bradana, Mack was afraid how she would have turned out. Sighing, Mack looked away. She made her way to the bench which was situated by the sand box and sat down. Olivia quietly followed her lead and sat down beside her. She saw the expression on Mack's face and mentally kicked herself. Both women sat silently not expecting any more or any less from each other. Mack wasn't sure why she felt compelled to tell Olivia. All she knew was that she felt a…connection between her and Liv.

"I was 13," came the quiet reply. Olivia stole a glance in Mack's direction and frowned. She took this time to take in her sister's features. They were very much like her own, but Mack seemed far more matured then any 28 year old should be.

Just as quietly, Olivia softly asked, "how long have you been here?" She would have to accept what Mack was willing to offer her no matter what the answer was…_if_ she answered.

"Since I was 8 years old," and with that Mack shook her head of the memories that were flooding her mind. She stood up and looked back at Olivia. She saw understanding and compassion in the older woman's eyes. She couldn't get why a complete stranger would feel compassion towards her. Mack just smiled and motioned for Liv to head back in.

"Come on. We better get back inside. I think Brady is starting to worry." Liv wasn't sure what just happened between the two of them but she wasn't about to complain. She got up and followed Mack inside.

"Worry? About you, maybe. I'm peachy."

"You mean old."

"Hey! I resent that!" Olivia playfully punched Mack on the arm. Mack just laughed and dodged another blow.

"Ok, ok. That wasn't fair…"

"Thank you…"

"I meant expired," Mack began to race towards the doors as she laughed.

"Oh! You little…" Olivia sprinted after her but Mack sidestepped her and dodged the arm that was about to grab hold of her. Both slowed down to catch their breath. They glanced at each other and smiled. This was the first time since Olivia had arrived at the centre that she saw Mack relax.

"Ok, we better get inside before we do any damage to ourselves," wheezed Olivia. Mack was also bent over, hands on her knees and was gasping for air.

"Told you…you're old." Olivia just shook her head and turned towards the door. Mack wasn't far behind her until she stopped suddenly. She felt a chill run down her spine. Mack snapped her head around to see what would give her that feeling. Looking around wildly she couldn't see anything.

"What's wrong?" came a worried reply from Olivia. She placed a hand on Mack's shoulder and looked around as well. Mack just shook her head and looked up at Liv.

"Don't know. Just a feeling. Nothing I guess," turning, she headed for the door once more. Olivia just nodded silently, still worried. She took one last glance and found nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed and went inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the street in an old beat up car, she sat staring at the centre. She had witnessed the little display between the two women. A depraved smile slithered across her face. Tapping the steering wheel with her fingers to an empty beat, she thought to herself, _interesting…very interesting…._


	11. Chapter 11

Okie dokies! This is another flash back for one of the characters. This time we get to see little Bradana. What kind of life did this beautiful doctor have as a child? What kind of father did she have? Well, hopefully this will answer a few of those questions…at least you'll get to know Brady a little better.

So get comfy and get ready to delve into the life of Dr. Joy!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**1972:**_

"_Daddy!" 6 year old Bradana jumped from the kitchen table with a piece of paper in her hand and made a mad dash for her father. As she neared him, she launched herself at his legs. Her father caught her easily enough but set her down just as quickly._

"_Daddy! Look what I made for you!" Brady waved the paper in front of him and looked at her father excitedly. He took the picture without looking or much interest and turned towards his office. Brady just followed her father into his study. Noticing he was being shadowed, he silently sighed and picked up Brady and carried her to the hallway just outside the door. _

"_Bradana, please. I need to get my work done," he said as he placed her on the floor. He then turned and closed the door behind him. Bradana just sat in silence on the floor. Helplessly she stared at where her father had just stood. She didn't understand what she was doing wrong. Tears began to form in her eyes but she wiped them away quickly. Her father hated it when she cried. Slowly, she got up from the floor and headed for her room feeling rejected once again. She climbed the stairs with her head bent and quietly shut the door to her room. She climbed up onto her and hugged her knees to her chest. She buried her head and shut her eyes tight to stop the tears from coming. It was no use. They fell freely and she wiped them away just to have more tears fall. There was a quiet knock on the door. Frantically, Brady wiped her face dry._

"_Yes," she said in quiet voice._

"_Hey, little miss. Can I come in?" _

"_Dunny!" Realizing who the other voice was, she immediately jumped from her bed and ran to open the door. Standing in the doorway was her older brother, Duncan. She jumped up and he caught her in mid air. Laughing, he just tossed her small frame into the air and caught her yet again._

"_How are you little miss?" Duncan said with a grin on his face. He walked into her room, still carrying Brady and sat down on her bed. Brady had always adored her big brother. And he was mad about his little sister, although he would never admit it. Duncan set his sister down on the bed and the two siblings sat in silence. Brady, remembering being rejected again by her father, just put her head down once more and began to fiddle with the hem of her t-shirt._

"_Brady? What's wrong?" Concern laced his voice. He was so used to seeing his sister always laughing or always on the go. So when she was very quiet, it was cause for concern. She was quiet a lot the past few years he mentally noted. Duncan knew that his father wasn't too fond of Brady. Why? He had no idea but was getting upset at the thought of anyone not being a doting parent to Brady. She was an angel. Granted, she had her moments, but she was so loving and innocent that he couldn't imagine anyone not loving her. _

_Brady just sat silently. She sniffed and Duncan knew that their father was the one that put tears in her eyes. Closing his eyes to fight off the rage that was now bubbling, her gently took Brady in his arms and kissed the top of her head and whispered,_

"_Now, little miss. No need for tears. What happened?" He tenderly rubbed his sister's back. She relaxed in his arms and wrapped her tiny little arms around his neck. Her head was buried in his neck as a muffled reply came from her._

"_What was that my wee bird?" Duncan's attempt at their Scottish accent always got a laugh from Brady. Lifting her head Brady sadly repeated,_

"_I think I made father upset again," Brady's bottom lip began to tremble ever so slightly. Squeezing her eye's shut she buried her face, once more, into her brother's neck. She could never seem to get on her father's good side. No matter how hard she tried. A tiny little sob came from Brady. The sound made Duncan's heart rip apart._

_Duncan tightened his hold on his sister while whispering gentle words of reassurance that there father wasn't upset with her. The tears finally subsided and Brady was now fast asleep in his arms. Duncan just held her a few minutes longer and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Sighing, he gently laid her down onto her bed and tucked her in._

_As he made his way to the door, a quiet voice stopped him._

"_I wuv you Dunny," Brady said drowsily. Turning, he tip toed back to the bed and kissed Brady's forehead._

"_I love you too, little miss." And with that he softly made his way out of the room. Duncan stood outside his sister's room for moment. He was beyond livid with his father. Their father was a cold hard man but that was no excuse to treat Brady that way. Making up his mind, he marched down to his father's study to have a chat with him.

* * *

_

_A loud crash woke Brady from her slumber. Feeling slightly disoriented, it took a second to figure out that she was in her own bed. Then she heard shouts coming from down stairs. _

_Getting out of bed quickly, she quietly opened the door and tip toped her way to the top of the stairs. _

"_I AM YOUR FATHER! YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!" _

"_THEN START ACTING LIKE ONE!" Screamed Duncan. He did his best to keep his temper in check but as soon as his father tried to dismiss his actions towards Brady, Duncan lost it. For years their father showed no emotion towards Brady. He despised how his father treated their mother and sister. Well, that was about to change._

"_YOU WORTHLESS INGRATE! YOU CAN'T COME BARGING INTO MY OFFICE AND SPEAK TO ME LIKE A DEJECTED MORON!" His father's face was now a very deep shade of red. With my luck, the old man will conk out and die, thought Duncan. _

"_ACTUALLY, I CAN. AND I WILL!" _

"_YOU USLESS PIECE OF…," his father grabbed the front of Duncan's shirt and raised his fist. Duncan raised his and was about to strike when hear heard a scream._

"_NO!!!!" Bradana somehow snuck into the office and was now staring wildly at the both of them. Looking slightly embarrassed at what was about to happen, Duncan lowered his arm. As did their father but didn't let go of Duncan's shirt. Giving a small shove, Duncan was freed from his father's grip. Breathing heavily, Duncan made his way to Brady and stood directly in front of her. He positioned himself in between her and their father. He knelt down and quietly asked,_

"_Little miss. What are you doing down here? I thought you were asleep" Duncan tucked a stray piece of hair behind Brady's ear. Looking a little terrified, Brady sniffed and said,_

"_I heard screaming," she began to fiddle with her hands. Duncan gave her a soft smile. Kissing the top of her head as he got up he said in a louder voice,_

"_Father and I were having a little disagreement. We just got carried away. I'm sorry if the noise scared you. Why don't you head on back up stairs, ok?"_

_Their father grunted at the scene before him. Duncan turned to face their father. _

"_You have a problem with that?" Duncan crossed his arms, daring their father to say anything. Turning away, their father went to the small bar located at the end of the room and poured himself a drink. Taking a deep breath Duncan just shook his head. His father was a coward hiding behind that damn bottle. _

_Feeling a tug at his leg, Duncan turned and saw that Brady was looking up at him. _

"_Tuck me in Dunny," the little girl pleaded. Smiling despite himself, Duncan picked his sister up and held her tight._

"_Of course little miss. It would be my pleasure," he said as he tickled Brady. She giggled and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. They headed out of the study, both oblivious to their father and the argument forgotten. They headed up the stairs to Brady's room.

* * *

_

_When the two left his office, Mr. MacKay slammed his glass down. Hearing the fading giggles as they made their way up stairs, he angrily thought, pathetic ingrate. Wandering back to his desk he got a __glimpse of the picture Brady had given him. He pulled it out from under the pile of papers and stared at it. Clenching his teeth he __crushed the paper in his one hand and tossed it into the trash. A thought struck him. He stormed out of his study and headed for the stairs. _

_I'll show you who's in charge..._


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back. Sorry it took me this long to get this up. This is what happens when I find out I'll be an aunt in 8 months! Sorry this is so short too.

I own nothing from Dick Wolfe.

Ok, for some of you that aren't to familiar with police codes, a 10-34 is an assult in progress. Code 3 is lights and sirens on. 10-4 is Acknowledgment (they got the message.)

I do apologies for any mistakes with the police codes. I'm just going by what I see on tv.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Son of a…," muttered Mack. _What a way to start my morning, _she thought. _I should have taken the damn bus._ Sitting in traffic for 40 minutes was not one of Mackenzie's most favorite things to do on a Wednesday morning. Picking up her cell, she dialed the centre.

"Tender Hugs Centre. Melody speaking, how can I help you?" came a kind voice.

"Hiya Mel. It's Mack."

"Hey! Where the heck are you? Brady is going nuts. She's worried about you and she's trying to calm Alex down. And that new girl, Liv, she's…well…she's trying to get…," Mel said in slightly panicked voice.

"Whoa! Slow down Mel. What happened to Al? What's going on over there?" Mack was now sitting straight in her seat as she heard yelling in the background.

"Alex's father. He's here! Liv is about to have a serious smack down with the guy. He wants to take Alex! Where ever you are, you better get here quick. Alex is climbing the walls! He's scared out of his mind. You're the only one that can calm him down!"

"Ok, Ok! I'm stuck in traffic. I'm about 15 minutes away. Can you hold down the fort until then?" Mack was now even more anxious then before.

Realizing that Mel hadn't said a word and the other line was now quiet, Mack was now afraid.

"Hello? Mel? MELODY!" Not getting a reply but only hearing more yelling, Mack hit the button for speaker phone and tossed her cell onto the passenger seat.

_Shit!_ Mack twisted around in her seat and looked wildly in every direction. There was no way for her to get out of this traffic jam. The only option left was to park her car and run to the centre. _Don't have much of a choice do I? _Grabbing her cell and getting out of the car, Mack yelled into the phone,

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" She began to sprint down the sidewalk with pedestrians staring in disbelief. Mack didn't care. She just had to get to Alex before it was too late.

"Move! I said, MOVE! OUT OF MY WAY!" Mack continued to swerve left and right trying to avoid an accident. Flipping her phone on, she quickly dialed 911.

"911. What is your emergency?"

"I work at Tender Hugs Centre. And I'm about a block and a half away from there. But I just got a call from one of the volunteers and there is a bit of a situation," she said in one breath. Still running as fast as she could she did her best to relay as much information as she could.

"What seems to be the problem ma'am?"

"Tender Hugs is a centre for abused children. And I believe one of the parents, a father, is down there right now. I heard a lot of yelling in the background. The volunteer got quiet on the other end and I think one of the workers there is ready for a smack down with the father…I'm just worried." Mack was now just across the street from the centre. She jogged through the yard and saw that a few volunteers had a group of children with them.

"We're sending a unit down to your location now. Ma'am, I advise you not to go in."

Looking at the terrified faces of the kids and volunteers, Mack had no other choice. She then heard loud screaming and a loud crash.

"I can't," Mack pushed through the doors. And was making her way to where the yelling was.

"Ma'am. Just stay outside. A unit is on its way now! Ma'am? MA'AM!" Mack had dropped her phone and ran to one of the rooms where everything was going down.

* * *

"Unit 303 this is dispatch. Caller has entered the premises. I repeat caller has entered the premises. Children are involved.10-34 in progress. Code 3. I repeat this is a code 3" 

Both detectives looked at each other.

"Shit! Liv!" Fin hit the sirens and drove in the direction of the centre.

"Dispatch, this is unit 303.Our ETA is 2 minuets from the centre," Munch responded to the operator.

"10-4."

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know man. But whatever it is, Liv better be alright."


	13. Chapter 13

It's 10:45 pm right now and I'm so sleepy. But I had to write this before I went to bed or else I'd forget it. And for some reason I'm listening to the "Wedding March"...this is what happens when you wake up at 7 am on a saturday and don't get to bed until 11pm.

Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter - there's some action...sorry, not that kind of action...yet. lol.

As always, I own nothing of Dick Wolfes. Mistakes are all mine.

* * *

Chapter 13 

Running through the halls, Mack did everything she could to calm her nerves. She saw the room up ahead of her and slowed down.

"I WANT MY SON! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" roared Alex's father. Olivia was standing in front of him blocking his path.

"HE'S NO LONGER YOUR SON! YOU LOST THAT PRIVLIGE! NOW BACK OFF!" Mackenzie knew that voice anywhere. Shaking her head Mack thought to herself, _Christ Brady! One of these days you'll get yourself killed. And you call me stubborn!_

Mack was now just a few feet away from the room. She saw Mr. Collins whip around to face Brady. Face red with unsuppressed fury, he jabbed a finger at Bradana and said with as much rage as any human being could have.

"You bitch! You took him away from me! This is your entire fault! Now I want my SON!" Mr. Collins made a move towards Brady. Olivia sprang into action.

"HEY! BACK OFF! NOW!" Olivia injected herself in between Mr. Collins and Brady. She was now just inches away from his face. Planting her feet heavily on the ground, Liv braced herself for a fight.

"Liv! No! Don't do this," Brady whispered in Liv's ear. She wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist to pull her away. Liv shivered from the contact Brady's arms were having on her. She felt Brady press herself against her back, preventing her from moving forward.

"Listen to your lady friend _Liv_. She knows what she's talking about." Turning Mr. Collins headed for the door.

Grabbing his arm, Olivia jerked him back. Ignoring the quiet whimpers, Olivia unlatched herself from Brady's arms and stormed in front of Alex's father.

"Now I told you to back off. It's not Brady's fault that your son was taken away from you. It's yours. You're the one that used Alex as a punching bag." Vehemence was radiating from Olivia. She had dealt with men like Mr. Collins in the years she worked in SVU. Even now, it still got under her skin.

"Get the hell out of my way! ALEX!" Mr. Collins shoved Olivia to the side and made his way to the door once more. Mack, who was watching this from the hallway outside the room, was ready to jump in to stop him from leaving when she saw Liv push him back. Mr. Collins stumbled a little in shock. Then his face changed.

"YOU BITCH!" Mack saw him take a swing at Liv before Liv could react. Olivia's head snapped to the side with the force of the punch making her stumble back.

"OLIVIA!" Brady screamed. She ran over to Olivia whose lip was now bleeding. Mack now ran into the room and tackled Mr. Collins to the ground. Mack vaguely heard a scream behind her. All she knew and felt was an uncontrollable rage after seeing Olivia getting hit. Now with Mr. Collins pinned to the ground with her left knee, Mack wrapped one hand around his neck and began to strike his face with a force she didn't know she had. The second blow to his face, she felt his nose break. With the next group of punches, Mack felt the bones in her hand break. She didn't care. She barely registered the pain. The only thing she saw was red.

"DON'T. YOU. EVER. HIT. HER. AGAIN!" Every word was punctuated with a punch to the face. She barely heard the voices behind her telling her to stop. She then felt strong arms prying her away from the now unconscious man.

"LEMMIE GO!" Mack started clawing at the hands that were wrapped around her. She felt herself being dragged out into the hallway. Finally being let go, Mack spun around, ready for a fight. Mack felt hands on her shoulders but she shrugged them away.

"That's enough Mack! It's me!" Blinking a few times she realized that she was staring straight at Olivia's face. Breathing heavily, Mack relaxed and slid to the ground. She noticed Brady there as well. Brady was staring at her with a mixed expression on her face. Concern and…fear were etched into her face. Brady was afraid of her. Tears began to well up in Mack's eyes. _She's afraid of me. Oh god…_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Mack cried softly. She looked away from Brady

and covered her face in her hands. She began to rock slightly still quietly saying sorry. She felt two sets of strong arms being wrapped around her but this time she didn't resist. She heard Brady speaking softly to her. But the voice that warmed her the most was Olivia's.

"It's not your fault," Olivia repeated gently. Mack gradually wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist. Olivia closed her eyes at the sensation of her sister hugging her. _Oh my god. I need to tell her…I'm your sister. _Squeezing her eyes shut, Liv fought the urge to tell Mack everything._ Not yet. But soon…_

Watching the display of emotions wash over Olivia, Brady had a feeling that there was more to Olivia then she was letting on. _What are you hiding Liv?_ After a few minutes Mack let go of Liv and was now wanting out of the embrace that Liv and Brady were giving. She was about to push herself up when white hot pain coursed through her arm.

"Ahhh!" Grabbing her left hand, Mack sank back down cradled her injured hand.

"Let me take a look, kid," Liv said as she gently took a hold of Mack's broken hand.

Olivia had moved into a kneeling position in front of Mackenzie and Brady was now sitting cross legged beside Mack, still with an arm wrapped around her. Olivia examined the hand gently and she heard a sharp intake of breath from Mack. Looking up she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry kid. It's defiantly broken. We'll take you to the ER as soon as we're done here," Liv said as she motioned towards the commotion coming from the room. Nodding silently, Mack just hung her head in shame. Feeling a gentle squeeze from Brady, Mack looked up.

"You did what you thought was right. But you know how I feel about violence," with the last sentence she looked pointedly at Olivia. Liv blushed and pretended to be occupied with an unseen thread on her shirt. Brady smiled slightly and continued speaking.

"Mack, I am proud of you. But please, don't do that again," Brady pleaded as she gently cupped Mack's face with her hands.

"But he hit Liv. He would have gone after you too." Tears were forming in Mack's eyes. Olivia looked up and just as quietly she spoke to Mack.

"Kid, I'm a big girl. Yeah, it hurt like a bitch getting hit in the face but what you did…" shaking her head Olivia just continued, "you could have gotten seriously hurt. Or worse. I'm grateful that you wanted to look out for me. But the next time you're put into that kind of position, think before you do anything. Ok?" Olivia looked into her sister's eyes and quietly pleaded with her. Sighing, Mack nodded. "Good. Now that's settled, let's get you to the hospital." Helping Mack up, Olivia and Brady took an arm each and lead Mack outside.

"Liv"

Turning, she saw that it was Fin. Looking back at Brady and Mack she smiled and said, "I'll meet you by my car." She handed her keys to Brady who had a worried look on her face.

Smiling she said quietly, "I'll be alright. I promise," and with that she turned and headed for Fin. Both Mack and Brady looked at each other, still with a worried expression.

"She's not gonna get in trouble because of me. Is she?" Mack said already turning in the direction of Liv and the detective. Shaking her head, Brady guided Mack in the opposite direction.

"Oh no you don't. Remember what Liv said? Think before you do anything. You promised."

Looking disappointed, Mack let Brady lead them to Olivia's car.

* * *

"Yeah? What is it?" Liv looked slightly annoyed.

"How's the kid?" Fin asked.

"She's tough. She'll live."

"Yeah, well you're lucky she didn't kill the guy." John had just stepped out of the room.

Hands on her hips, Liv just looked pointedly at Munch.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The guy can barely remember his name. What the hell happened Liv?" Munch was just as concerned as Fin was. But it was starting to get on Olivia's nerves.

"Look. The guy came in here screaming and scaring everyone. When Brady told him to get lost, he lost it. So I stepped in then he took a swing at me," Liv had gingerly touched the area were she got hit and winced. _Damn._

"He would have taken another swing at me or at Brady if Mack hadn't tackled him. End of story. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to take Mack to the ER," she turned on her heel and was about to leave when Munch stopped her.

"What the hell has gotten into you? You barley know the kid and now you're the best of friends."

"John, drop it," Fin said before Olivia could react. Olivia turned around and just stared at John as if seeing him for the first time.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that." And turned to go before she could say something she'd regret.

"Wait! Liv!" Fin ran to catch up with Liv in the hallway.

Sighing, Olivia was getting tired of this.

"What now? I've got a kid who's hand is broken and in serious pain. I gotta go. Can't this wait?"

"It's about Mackenzie's mom," Fin said as quietly as he could. He didn't want Munch hearing it. The blood drained from Olivia's face.

"What about her?"

"How much do you know about her?"

"Just what I read in the file. Why?" Olivia was now very worried. She hadn't thought of that woman since she first read the files on her.

"You didn't get this from me." Fin handed her a file and left Olivia in the hall. Glancing at the file Olivia sighed. _When will this end?_ She headed for the enterence leading to the parking lot trying to clear her mind and stuffing the folder into her jacket.

* * *

"What the hell did you say that for?" Fin demanded of his partner as he entred the room.

"What? It's true. She acts like she's known the kid for ages," John said as he prepared to leave.

"Aw, come on man. She's her sister. What do you expect," Fin followed John out to the car.

"That's just it. I don't know what to expect from her anymore."

Shaking his head, Fin just followed his partner. Fin wanted to know the same thing but he knew when to keep his mouth shut. He also trusted Olivia's judgment. He just hoped that it wouldn't get her into anymore trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

Okie dokies. I wrote this all in one sitting last night - much to my mother's dismay. I don't know if I'll be able to update for the next couple of weeks. I've been pulling a lot of overtime this week and I'll be doing the same thing again next week. Then I'll be off for xmas vacation. I'll do my best to hop on here to update but no promises.

Hope you enjoy. And as always, I own nothing of Dick Wolfe. Any mistakes are my own.

Happy holidays!!

* * *

Chapter 14 

"How are you doing back there, Bud?"

Holding her injured hand closely to her as Liv drove, Mack just nodded and answered in a worn out voice.

"I'm ok." She winced and tried not to gasp in pain as the car went over a pothole. Looking in the rear view mirror, Liv mumbled an apology. Olivia was worried, Brady knew. It showed in the way Olivia's shoulders were tense as she drove and how her hands wrapped themselves around the steering wheel. Brady saw the muscles in her jaw clench and unclench but Liv wouldn't talk about it. Brady learned that first hand when she had tried to get Olivia to open up the first 5 minutes into the drive to the hospital.

"_Liv, are you alright?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Are you sure? You've been quiet. Your bruise is getting worse. Why don't you…"_

"_I said I was fine"_

After that the car was silent except for the occasional intake of breath from Mack whenever Olivia went over a bump. Brady sighed. She didn't know what else to do except take an occasional glance over at Liv. She stole a peek at the back seat to see that Mack had fallen asleep. She was half sprawled across the seat with the injured hand lying carefully on the seat. Brady smiled at the sight remembering when Mack was young. Turning back to face the front she barley heard Olivia.

"I'm sorry." It was so quiet that Brady had to look at Olivia just to make sure she heard correctly. She also knew what it must have taken for Liv to get to this point.

Brady just nodded not trusting her voice. She just stared out the passenger window and willed her self not to cry.

Olivia studied Brady's profile as they slowed down for a red light. The sight of Brady made her heart beat faster but the image of Brady crying tore her to pieces and the knowing that those tears were because of her left Olivia feeling guilty. The honk of a horn drew Olivia out of her contemplation. _You're such an ass, _Olivia thought. Not knowing what else to say or do, she drove in silence.

"We're here," turning in her seat to wake Mackenzie, Olivia just sat in awe of what she saw. Mackenzie had fallen asleep half way into the ride and was now completely spread out on the back seat. Her broken hand was hanging in an awkward position that if awake, would have been extremely pain full. Mack couldn't have looked more adorable then she did right then and there. Smiling to herself she stole a glance at Brady who was staring at her. Eyes locked, both women stared at each other. They were inches apart and Olivia could feel Brady's hot breath on her lips. Olivia moistened her lips and leaned in closer as did Brady. They were separated by a breath but then the moment was ruined by Mack waking up. Olivia was the first to look away and clear her throat. Inhaling deeply as if disappointed, Brady looked pointedly at Olivia. _Coward,_ Brady thought.

"Ahhh…" Mack was groaning in pain. She did her best to push herself up in a sitting position with out much success.

"Don't move kid. I'll help you. Just sit tight." Olivia was the first out of the car and opened the back door and climbed in. Brady followed suit and opened the opposite door and helped Olivia sit Mack up right.

Breathing heavily, Mack was even paler then before. Closing her eyes she rested her head on Brady's shoulder and sighed. Brady wrapped her hands around her and looked over at Liv. What she saw in her eyes made Brady want to reach out and hold Olivia but before she could react Olivia was already moving away.

"Stay here. I'll get a wheel chair and I'll get a doctor out here." Then she was gone. Sighing, Brady sat and watched the woman she was falling for run into the emergency room. _What are you so afraid of Liv?_

"Brady?" Said a drowsy Mackenzie.

"Mmmm?"

"What I miss?"

Smiling, Brady kissed the top of her head and said gently, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh. Ok. Where's Liv?" Mack was now falling asleep. Nudging Mack a little without causing further pain, she spoke softly.

"Sweetie. Don't fall asleep now. You're not as little as you were when you were young. I can't carry you in. And Olivia will be out soon to take you. Wake up honey." Groaning, Mack opened her eyes just in time to see Olivia come out with a wheel chair and a doctor.

"She's here!"

"Okay. Someone's a little too happy to see me. Come on, kid. In you go. Brady, would you like to do the honors?" Olivia motioned to the chair that Mack was now getting comfortable in.

"Thanks," was all Brady said as she took the handles. Olivia stood aside and followed the doctor and Brady into the building. _Maybe I should end this now. Save her from being hurt._ Olivia winced as if someone had hit her. Her chest hurt at the thought of not seeing Brady or Mack.

"You can just wheel her into exam room 3. I'll be right with you in a second. Liv, can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Uh…sure. I'll be right back." And again, she was gone leaving Brady with her thoughts.

* * *

"What's wrong?" she said the second she was out of ear shot.

"Olivia, what happened to her? Her hand looks pretty mangled," Dr. Kent asked, concern written all over his face.

"It's not what you think. There was a…uh…an incident at work and she took care of it. That's all."

"Sorry. It's just routine questions. You know that already."

"Then why do I feel like I'm the suspect here?"

"Liv, you're not. Just had to ask, that's all. We better get back in there or they'll be wondering where we went to." Both the doctor and Olivia walked back to the room. Dr. Kent stopped at the foot of the bed and smiled at Mack.

"Ok. We're gonna get you ready for some x-ray's. Make sure nothing is damaged. We'll see if we need to operate. That sound good with you?"

Nodding, Mack just yawned and she fell right back to sleep. Smiling, Dr. Kent went to a cupboard and took out a gown and gave it to Brady.

"These would be for our patient. A nurse will be here in about 10 minutes and will take her down and give her an x-ray. If you like, you guys can stay here. It shouldn't take to long. Maybe 45 minuets. I'll let you know if she'll need surgery." Dr. Kent left the room and once again, both women were silent.

"I'll help you undress her," Liv said quietly as she moved to the other side of the bed. She helped move Mack into a sitting position and held her there while Brady did her best at removing Mack's shirt with out jostling her injured arm. When Mack's shirt was off, the sight of her sister's back made Liv gasp. There were old scares peppering Mackenzie's back. She looked up to see Brady watching her.

"What…what happened?" It was barely a whisper. Although Liv had read her sister's file, it still was shocking to see it first hand.

Both women worked silently as they put the hospital gown on. Sighing, Brady sat in the chair by the bed and watched Mack sleep. Olivia made her way over to where Brady sat and pulled up another chair. Olivia waited patiently for Brady to answer.

"I can't say. She trusts me Liv. I can't. I'm sorry," Brady replied softly. Nodding, Olivia sat silently. Both women were lost in there thoughts when the nurse arrived.

"Ok. Sweetie, it's time to wake now. We need to x-ray your hand. Come on now…," the young nurse said. Groaning, Mack rubbed her eyes with her uninjured hand. She glanced over at Brady and Liv and sheepishly smiled.

"I'll be right back guys. Don't go anywhere." Both women smiled and promised that they'd be there when she got back.

As Mack was wheeled out of the room, Brady got up and began to pace. She stopped in front of the window and stared out.

"It was her mother," She said softly. She continued to stare out the window. She couldn't make herself look at Liv. She heard Olivia get up and stand behind her. Olivia placed gentle hands on Brady's shoulders and soothingly squeezed them.

"I tried for months to get her to open up to me. She wouldn't budge" Tears were now forming in Brady's eyes. She didn't care if Olivia saw them. She just didn't care anymore.

Seeing Brady's tears fall from her face, Olivia ached to hold her in her arms. Instead, she moved to stand beside the other woman.

"It would have become real if she told you," Olivia said quietly.

Brady was quiet for a moment. She then turned to face Olivia. Liv did the same. She just stared at Liv for second.

"What happened Liv?"

Looking down at the floor, Olivia wasn't sure if she wanted to tell her. She had spent years pushing the pain deep down inside of her. She could feel the tears start to burn her eyes. Olivia felt a loving hand on her bent head. Olivia raised her head and gazed into light brown eyes. She closed her eyes at the compassion and love that were in Brady's eyes. She turned her head and stared once more out the window.

"Liv?" Brady softly spoke her name.

"She was an alcoholic," she said quietly. By now the tears were falling on their own. Olivia tried desperately to wipe them away. It was no use. Brady reached out and delicately stopped Liv from wiping the tears away. Brady turned Olivia to face her and tenderly cupped her face. Her thumbs began to caress her cheeks. Brady also had tears in her eyes.

"Olivia, what did she do?"

Unable to turn away, Olivia closed her eyes and whispered, "She used to hit me. Not always…only when she got drunk. I don't know what I did wrong…I don't know…" Olivia reached out and held onto Brady's forearms. She couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears came pouring out of her as if a dam had finally broken.

Brady inched closer and reached up to place a kiss on Olivia's forehead. She moved her arms so they were now around Olivia's waist. Olivia in turn wrapped her arms around Brady's shoulders and quietly wept. Brady gently caressed Liv's back until she felt her muscles relax whispering soothing words of comfort.

Pulling slightly back, Brady kissed the top of Liv's bent head and softly said, "Olivia, you did nothing wrong. Look at me," Brady lifted Liv's face so they were eye to eye.

"You did absolutely nothing wrong. Do you believe me?"

Nodding, Olivia placed her head on the shorter woman's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Brady once more. Brady held Liv close to her until the nurse wheeled Mack back into the room. Only then, did both women break apart. But neither was willing to unwrap themselves from each other.

"Would you like the good news or the bad first?" Dr. Kent said as he came into the room with the x-rays in his hand.

"The good please."

"Well, Mackenzie won't be needing any surgery. The bad news…she'll be in a cast for about 6-8 weeks. She did a real number to her hand. So she'll be pretty cranky for the duration she has a cast on."

"When isn't she cranky?" Olivia said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hush," Brady lightly squeezed Liv's waist. Smiling, Dr. Kent prescribed some pain killers and left the room.

"So kid, have you learned your lesson?" Olivia said as she knelt down in front of Mack.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you guys drop me off at Melody's? I think she has Alex at her place for the night. I want to be with her. Err…him. I mean them."

"No worries kid."

"Olivia, you may want to stay at my place for the night," Brady hesitantly.

"Oh?"

"You were hit in the head pretty hard. Don't want you to get a concussion, or anything"

"Yeah. You're the doctor. You'd know best."

"Umm, guys? I'm still in the room. Couldn't you wait until I was out of earshot to flirt? At least knock me out. I'm slightly nauseas now."

Both women blushed at that. Olivia wheeled Mack out of the room with Brady following close behind.

"You should have taken notes kid."

"Gross."

"Alright, alright. Off you go to Mel's"

All three chatted about everything and anything while driving to Mel's. But as soon as Mack was dropped off, the ride to Brady's condo was hushed. Both women were restless. They glanced at each other often. All too soon they arrived at the condo. Brady led them to her apartment and sat in silence for a moment.

"I think we need to talk…"


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, I was able to do some quick writing. I'll be off for the xmas holidays so I won't be around much. I hope you like this chapter. My spell check was going all wonky on me so if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, I do apologize.

I own nothing of Dick Wolfe's.

* * *

Chapter 15

"I think we need to talk," Brady said as she sat and fiddled with her hands. Olivia sat next to her and was now as nervous as a schoolgirl with her crush. Rubbing her hands on her thighs, Liv nodded.

"Yeah. Of course. What did you want to talk about?"

"Liv," Brady said softly. Olivia found that utterly sexy and she had to close her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Brady sat watching Olivia's face as she said her name. She couldn't believe how beautiful Olivia was and that she was here with her now. Swallowing, Brady took a breath and continued.

"Liv, I don't know how you feel but I…I…I'm…" Brady faltered in what she was trying to say. She hadn't realized how hard it was going to be telling Olivia how she felt. Biting her lower lip, Brady turned away and got up and went to the window. Olivia just stared at Brady, heart pounding. When Brady got up, Liv felt utterly sad. Although she was just a few feet away, Olivia felt the loss of Brady's warmth and it hurt. Brady wrapped her arms around herself and tried once more.

"Liv…I'm sure you know by now that there's something between us. I…I feel something for you," came the soft voice. Brady turned and stared at Olivia with golden brown eyes. In those eyes, Liv saw something that she hadn't seen in Alex Cabot's eyes. _Love_. Pure love. Not just lust or desire although that was there too. But that was just it. The love that was in Brady's eyes encompassed everything. That humbled her and terrified her. She looked away as if she felt unworthy of such love.

Brady's heart began to beat quickly. _I was wrong..._tears sprang to her eyes. Looking away to hid the tears, Brady mustered as much strength as she could and with out looking at Olivia, she quietly spoke.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted you to know how I felt." Swallowing her tears, Brady inhaled deeply and turned once more to Olivia.

"You don't have to say anything. But if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone right now."

Olivia's head snapped up. Shock was written all over her face. Brady mistook her silence as rejection. Getting up quickly, Liv made her way to Brady. As she got closer, Brady backed away and placed a hand on Olivia's chest.

"Please, it's alright. I'll be OK. Just leave. Please," Brady quietly begged.

"No," Liv said just as quietly. Reaching up to place her hand on Brady's, Liv moved it over to cover her heart. Brady looked up in surprise and wonder. Brady felt Olivia's heartbeat speed up. Liv smiled sheepishly.

"That's what happens. You just have to smile at me and my heat goes crazy," Liv whispered. Inching slowly closer to Brady, Liv closed the distance between them. Wrapping her free arm gently around her waist, Olivia now stood toe to toe with Brady. Olivia laid her forehead on Brady's upturned face. Swallowing, Liv spoke softly.

"I'm sorry if you misunderstood me. I feel something for you too. I've never felt this way about anyone so soon. And it scares me. No, it terrifies me." Olivia looked once more into Brady's eyes and felt herself melt with emotion. Liv closed her eyes and let it wash over her.

"Liv, you don't need to be…" Brady was cut off by Liv's mouth on hers. Brady's eyes fluttered shut and she moaned softly. The hand that was holding Brady's now moved to cup her face. Lips moved silently as if they had kissed many times before. All too soon Olivia broke the kiss. Brady whimpered at the loss of Olivia's soft lips. She licked her lips and she could still taste Liv there. Moaning, Liv nuzzled the side of Brady's face.

"Why does it scare you?" Eyes still closed, Brady wrapped here arms around Olivia's waist. Olivia wrapped Brady up in her arms and gave her a small squeeze. She didn't want to talk about why it scared her. She had buried it in the past.

"Liv?" Sighing, Olivia knew she didn't have a choice. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, Brady somehow had a way of getting her to open up. Lifting her head, Liv just stared over Brady's head and out the window. Liv's hands gently ran up and down the length of Brady's back.

"I was involved with someone and it ended badly," Liv said softly. Brady rested her head on Olivia's chest. She heard the strong beat of Olivia's heart.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Brady caressed Liv's back. They stood like that for a moment just savoring the feeling of being in each other's arms. Olivia inhaled the scent of Brady's shampoo…_mmm…__lavender_. Kissing the top of Brady's head, Liv leaned back a bit and cupped Brady's face. She gently kissed her lips and smiled at the pout Brady gave her when the kiss ended. Laughing a little Olivia directed them back to the couch. Once seated, Olivia gathered Brady in her arms once more and stretched out on the couch. Both women were quiet.

"What do we do now?" Brady had asked innocently but gave Olivia a gentle playful smack on the butt when she saw the other women's face.

"You know what I mean! Get you mind out of the gutter," Brady laughed. So did Olivia. When they had quieted down a bit, Liv looked thoughtful.

"I'm not exactly sure where to go. Why don't we just take it nice and slow?" Olivia kissed Brady again, but this time it lasted longer. Moaning, Liv thought she would die right then and there when Brady opened up and let her slip her tongue in. Tongues danced as hands caressed. Things were heating up when Brady broke the kiss and this time it was Olivia that whimpered. Breathing heavily, Brady placed both hands on the side of Liv's face and looked down and smiled.

"If that's slow, then I don't think I'd survive if we went any faster."

Nodding was the only thing Olivia could manage. She had been kissed before. But nothing would have prepared her for Brady's kisses. _Damn…thank God I'm not standing up right now, _Liv thought. Feeling Brady get up, Liv was brought back to reality.

"Hey…"

Smiling, Brady put out her hand and Liv took it. Brady led them to her room when she felt a small tug from Liv.

"I thought were were going slow." Brady could help but smile at the rumpled way Olivia looked. She was completely adorable and Brady found that so sexy. She bit her lower lip and reached up to kiss Liv's cheek.

"We are going slow. But will you just lay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone after the day we've had."

Olivia couldn't deny this women anything. She could have just asked her to stand on her head and Liv would have done it. Smiling, Liv took her in her arms and nodded.

"On one condition though. You sleep under the covers and I'll sleep on top."

The pout that reviled itself made Olivia laugh out loud. She shook her head playfully.

"Oh no you don't. That won't work on me young lady." Olivia headed for Brady's room.

"How am I supposed to keep myself warm?" She asked as she followed Liv. She stopped dead in her tracks. Olivia had removed her belt and was now in the process of removing her jeans. Catching Brady staring at her, Liv just smiled. Seeing the smile on Liv's face, Brady held up her hand and laughed.

"No fair! You said slow!" And with that, Brady turned and opened her closet and grabbed a pair of shorts and tossed it to Olivia. Liv caught it and laughed as well. She had never laughed so much before with anyone and she found she liked it a lot.

"OK, OK. But you were staring," Liv ducked in time to miss the pillow Brady threw at her. Laughing again Liv picked up the pillow and climbed onto the bed. She watched as Brady got ready for bed then climbed under the covers. _I could get used to this,_ Liv thought.

"What's wrong?" There was concern in Brady's voice.

Smiling, Olivia reached out and snuggled as best she could despite the interference of the covers. Propping her head on her hand she gazed at Brady who in turn placed a loving hand on Olivia's cheek.

"This feel's good. More then good, actually," Liv said softly. Smiling gently, Brady reached up and kissed Olivia gently on the lips.

"Yeah, it does. Goodnight Olivia."

"Goodnight Bradanna. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Both women smiled then closed their eyes. Both women had smiles on their faces as they slept soundly.

But little did they know that just outside Brady's condo, stood a dark menacing figure. A sinister smile spread across her face.

_You're next bitch_… 


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the wait folks. The holidays were good but I'm pretty sore now…never play Twister for 3 hours on new years! Especially if you aren't as flexible or young as before! Lol.

This is going to be a bit of a long chapter – I'm making up for lost time. So please be patient with me. Just in case ya'll get a bit confused, the first part of this story takes place at Melody's place just after Mack gets dropped off. The second part will be the continuation…did I confuse you more?

I own nothing in SVU land.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 

_**Part 1:**_

"Thanks guys," Melody said as she struggled to hold onto Mack.

"You sure you don't need any help?"

"Nah. I'm good. I've been through this before with her," looking at Brady and Olivia; Melody stopped in mid sentence and looked nervous. Brady was standing with her hands on her hips with a stern look on her face.

"Oh _really_? And when was this?" Melody was saved from replying when she saw Olivia place a gentle hand on Brady's back and slightly shook her head. Sighing, Brady gave up and muttered, "Never mind."

"You better get her inside before she passes out completely." Nodding, Mel turned Mack towards the short flight of stairs and helped her get inside. Olivia waited until both Mel and Mack were inside before she headed to the driver's side of her car. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. _When can that sister of mine stay out trouble? _Climbing in and starting the ignition, Olivia gave one last look at the small brownstone and drove off.

* * *

"Come on now…just a few more steps and you can pass out if you want," Mel was having a devil of a time maneuvering Mack. 

"Almost there sweetie. Here we go," letting Mack collapse on the couch, Mel let out a sigh. _That wasn't so hard, _Mel thought proudly. Looking more closely, she realized that the other women's complexion was rather pale.

"Honey? Are you alright?" Mel placed a hand on Mack's forehead. _No fever…yet._ Mack opened tired eyes and nodded.

"I'm just really exhausted. Too much excitement for one day, I guess." Just as Mack was about to close her eyes, Alex came thundering into the room.

"MACK!!!" Alex was about to jump onto the couch, when Mel caught him before he could get the chance.

"Whoa! Hold on cowboy. Mack just got back from the hospital. No jumping yet. She's a little wiped out from today."

"But…"

"Just give her some time to rest. Ok?" Shoulder's sagging, Alex nodded. Mel smiled and ruffled his hair. Alex tried hard not to look annoyed at the woman. She was great, but sometimes she just tried to hard.

"Why don't you get changed into your pj's and brush those pearly whites and we'll see if Mack will be up for some talking. How about that?" Alex nodded excitedly and took off for the spare room that he had been staying in. Shaking her head at the sight, Mel glanced back at Mack once more. _She's so pale…_

"Mack, how about I make you a bit more comfortable? Stretch out on the couch sweetheart. There you go," Mel gently helped Mack get more comfortable. Mel was getting more worried. She had never seen Mack so… fatigued before. Especially after a day like today. Whenever Mack had a stressful day, she would be in constant movement. Never sitting still for more then a few minutes. But seeing Mack like this scared her. Something was defiantly not right.

"Babe, Alex will be here in a second. You think you can manage a little talk time with him?" Mel placed a hand on Mack's cheek to get her attention. Nodding tiredly, Mack managed a small smile.

"Yeah. Anything for the kid," Mack said faintly. Struggling to sit up slightly, Mack winced. Mack paled noticeably.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just need to get used to not using my broken hand. That's all." Giving a tight smile, Mack waved off Mel's concern. _Damn it. Bloody stubborn mule. _

"Fine." Getting up abruptly Mel turned and found Alex standing there anxiously. Walking the short distance, Mel knelt down in front of him. Gently taking hold of his shoulders she said softly,

"House rules. Ok buddy?" Waiting for the nod of acknowledgement from him, Mel continued quietly,

"Fist, no jumping on Mack or the couch. She's got a broken hand. Second, don't stay up to late. She's gonna need some rest. Ok? And so will you." Nodding once more, Alex was about to explode.

"Last one," Mel's voice lowered so only Alex could hear.

"I want you to keep a close eye on Mack. Let me know if anything changes, ok?" Alex's eyes got wider.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" The little boy shrugged. Sighing, Mel wasn't sure how to say it with out frightening him even more.

"Alex, you know what it's like to have a really bad fever?"

"Yeah," replied softly.

"Well, do you remember what it looks like to have a bad fever, right? Nodding, Alex looked directly at Mel.

"Good. If you see Mack looking like that, I want you to come get me. Ok?" Once more, Alex gave a nod. Smiling to herself, she got up and brought Alex over to the couch.

"Alright now. I don't want you guys to be up to late. You two need some rest. Got it?"

"Yes mom," said Mack and Alex in unison. Shaking her head, Mel headed for the kitchen. _I'll have to keep a close eye on her, _Mel thought.

* * *

"You ok little man?" Mack was gently holding Alex. He looked frightened when he climbed up on to the couch. Mack did want to upset even more, so she mustered as much energy as she could and painted a big smile on her face. 

Alex was looking intently at Mack. Biting his lower lip, he gently placed a hand on Mack's check. Smiling tenderly, Mack just held him closer. The boy snuggled as best he could with out injuring Mack any further and sighed. Both were quiet for a moment.

"Can you be my mommy?" Alex asked so innocently that Mack was left speechless. She wanted nothing more then to make Alex her son. It was all she had thought about since he was brought to the centre a year ago. She knew why she hadn't adopted him yet. It was fear. But what was she afraid of? She remembered she had asked that same question to Brady all those years ago…

"_Hey Brady?" Mack looked up from the picture she was drawing for Brady. She loved it when Dr. Joy came to visit her in the centre. _

"_Yes Mackenzie?" She smiled like she always did when Mack would call her by her first name. Brady would always pretend to look mad and she would in turn call Mack by her full name making them both laugh. Today was no different. _

_Mack wasn't so sure how to put it. She had practiced and practiced all day for this moment. It was her 10__th__ birthday after all and you get what you wish for, right?_

"_Um…well…I was just wondering…" Mack faltered a bit. She was nervous. How does someone ask for a mom?_

_Brady was now looking intently at her. She placed a hand on Mack's and squeezed gently. Mack loved the way Dr. Joy knew how to make her feel comfortable. Like a real mom would._

_Taking a deep breath, Mack stood up and looked directly at Dr. Joy. It was now or never._

"_Would you be my mom? I mean you already take care of me like a real mom would. And you help me with my homework and stuff and make me eat my vegetables and make me go to bed early too...and…" Mack stopped when Brady held a hand up to stop the flow of words. Dr. Joy was quiet, which only made Mack even more nervous. The young girl began to shuffle her feet around anxiously waiting for Brady to say something. _

_Brady bent her head down. Closing her eyes she thought to herself, 'oh God…what do I say?' She had been dreading the day when Mack would ask that question. She had been trained to deal with this kind of situation all through university. But it never prepared her for the pain that would be associated with having to tell a child she couldn't be her mother. With tears in her eyes she looked up at Mack._

_When Mack looked into Brady's eyes, she knew what the answer was. Dr. Joy was giving her the same look she would often get from those stupid foster families when they didn't want you. Backing away slowly Mack began to put up the barriers that took Dr. Joy to 2 years to brake down. Reaching out to the child, Dr. Joy wanted to hold Mack and explain why she couldn't adopt her. But Mack just shook her head._

"_I have to go. Thanks for the coloring book. I have to go…" Mack said still backing away from Brady. She gave Dr. Joy heartbreaking look then Mack took off for her room. _

"_MACK!! WAIT! PLEASE! LET ME EXPLAIN!" Brady called after her. 'Oh God. What have I done?' Brady went back into the art room and sank to the ground. She covered her mouth, stopping the sob that was about to break free. She quietly wept wishing she could undo the damage that has been done…_

Shaking her head at the memory, Mack looked down at the young boy who captured her heart.

"Mack?"

_It's now or never, _Mack thought. Sighing, she prayed she would find the words to explain to Alex why it would be hard to adopt him.

"I'd love to be your mommy…" seeing the child's eyes light up, Mack quickly put her hand up and continued, "but there are certain laws that prevent me from adopting you." Alex quietly said 'oh' and began to climb down off of Mack but Mack swiftly caught him before his feet hit the ground.

"Not so fast partner. Let me explain so you'll understand, ok?" Not looking up, Alex nodded. Sighing loudly, Mack picked Alex up with her good hand and gently placed him on her lap. Lifting his chin with her finger, Mack looked directly into young blue eyes and saw tears. Mack silently cursed her self for putting those tears there.

"Alex, I pray every night that I could be your mommy. I _want_ to be your mommy. I would love, very much, to watch you grow up. But I can't. My job doesn't allow me to be your mommy. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Nodding slowly, Alex bit his lower lip and played with a button on Mack's shirt.

"But how come they won't let you? You'd make a good mommy," Alex said innocently. Smiling, Mack gathered him into her arms and squeezed the little boy.

"Thank you. Sometimes, grown ups make rules to protect kids from getting hurt. And that would be one of the rules."

Seemingly content with that answer for now, Alex laid his head down on Mack chest. Mack wrapped her arms around him and breathed in the scent of baby shampoo. He fit perfectly in her arms, as if he was made just for her. And it broke her heart knowing that it would be impossible to make his wish come true.

Just as quietly as before Alex asked, "Will you still take care of me? Until I grow up?"

Smiling, Mack kissed the top of his head, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Ok cowboy. It's time to call it a night," Mel said as she leaned against the doorframe.

Removing himself from Mack's arms, Alex rolled his eyes which made Mack chuckle. _I know how you feel kid, _she thought. Alex reached up and kissed Mack on the cheek.

"G'night Mack. See you tomorrow," with that, Alex hopped down and ran to his room. Smiling to herself, Mack stared at the little boy that won her heart. Then she slightly frowned. She now realized how painful it must have been for Brady all those years ago. _She had a choice and she didn't pick you, _said the voice inside her. Shaking her head she thought to herself, _but if she had adopted me, she never would have been able to help all those other kids._ _But I don't have to make that same choice...do I? _Sighing loudly, she new this was something she had to speak with Brady about. Mack was unaware that Mel was still in the room until Mel cleared her throat.

"You finally done arguing with yourself?" She said with a small smile on her face. Mel made her way over to the couch and sat gingerly on the edge of it. Mel began to fuss over Mack, which just irritated the injured woman.

Taking a good look at Melody, Mack wasn't so sure what she saw in the woman all those years ago. They weren't dating anymore. They only saw each other because of work. Mel was the receptionist at the centre so there was no way off avoiding her. Mack new that Mel had wanted to try again but Mack had lost interest at the idea. Melody was sweet, sometimes too sweet. To the point of helplessness. And it drove Mack up the wall. Also, their past history didn't help much either.

"You know me. Always at conflict with myself. Must be that Gemini cancer thing going on," Mack said sarcastically. She then began to settle into the couch more comfortably as a sign that she didn't want to talk anymore. Melody was upset. She knew Mack wasn't ready for a relationship again. Not after the way Mel had treated her all those years ago.

"Won't you forgive me? It's been 10 years already," Melody pleaded softly. Biting her tongue from saying what she really wanted to say, Mack just rolled over onto her uninjured side and stared at Mel. _What did I see in you? _Mack thought. Taking a deep breath and keeping her temper in check, Mack slowly answered.

"You know what that answer is already. So why do you have to bring it up?"

"But it's been years. Don't you think it's time to put that behind us?"

"10 years isn't enough time to undo the damage you've done! I was 18 for god sakes! What the hell were you thinking? The only reason you working at the centre is because I never told Brady how you screwed me over!" By this point Mack's temper had flared up again.

"How many times do I have to apologize?"

"That's the point! I don't want your apologies! I don't want anything from you! DAMN IT!" Mack screamed. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, and continued.

"Look, you said it yourself. I need my rest. OK?" Mack turned and threw the blanket over her signaling the end of the conversation. Melody sat there for a moment longer. _I'm sorry, _Mel thought sadly. She got up from the couch and with one last look at Mack; she made her way to her bedroom.

* * *

Deep during the night, Mack fell into a nightmarish sleep. Only this time, it was different. 

"_Mack? Where are you?" The young voice asked with fear._

"_Who's there? Alex? Is that you?" _

"_I'm scared! Help me!" Came the voice again. Mack wasn't sure where it was coming from. All she knew was that the child was terrified. Working her way through the darkness she tried to feel out where she was and find the little voice._

"_I'm coming! Just keep talking," Mack replied. All of a sudden she was out on a dark unfamiliar street. Looking wildly in all directions, she desperately tried to calm her nerves. _

"_Help!! Please!!" This time the voice seemed to come from everywhere. Mack began to run up the street, looking every which way trying to find some sort of clue as to where she was. She stopped to catch her breath. That's when she felt it. The odd sensation of being watched. She turned around quickly to find a dark figure standing 20 feet ahead of her. Mack wanted to run away from here but her feet were planted firmly into place. She looked up and saw that the figure was now making her way slowly to her. Again, Mack tried to pry her feet loose but it was a wasted cause. _

_Mack was now frightened as she watched the figure get closer and closer. 20 feet became 15, then 10. The figure stopped 5 feet away from Mack who now was paralyzed with fear. Mackenzie recognized that face anywhere. She could never forget it. She then saw the figure raise it's arm and caught a glint of a flash of a knife. Mack tried to scream, but her voice was useless. She tried to move her arms, but she couldn't move them. Her feet were cemented into the ground. Mack was hopeless against this grisly figure. _

'_god help me' Mack thought and as if it read her mind, the figure replied in a depraved voice that Mack new so well._

"_God can't help you now…." the figure raised it's hand...

* * *

_

By the time morning came around, Mel had made up her mind about the situation involving Mack. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad thing. All she knew was that it had to be done. Stretching, Melody made her way to the living room where Mack was asleep. She wanted to wake her up and get this conversation done and over with before Alex came downstairs.

Walking over to the sleeping form, Mel was going to make some quip about Mack and sleeping bums until she saw the color of Mack skin. Some time during the night, Mack had gone from bad to worse. Gone was the pale complexion only to be replaced by grey, cold, clammy skin.

"Shit! Mack? Mackenzie? Wake up sweetie. You're really scaring me now," Melody said as she tried to desperately to wake up Mack. _Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God. _The words kept running through Melody's mind. She ran to grab the cordless phone and dialed with trembling fingers the only person she knew could help.

"Hello?" Said a tired voice.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but it's an emergency"

* * *

_**Part 2**_: 

_**Brady's condo**_

Some time during the night, the covers had been kicked away. And now Olivia was laying on her back, her arms enfolding the small woman as Brady's arm and leg were draped around her. Liv had been awake now for the last hour, just watching Brady sleep. She smiled as she heard the faint sounds of snoring coming from the petit woman. _Sexy yet utterly adorable. How is that possible?_ She thought. This had been the first time in many months since the detective had a good night's rest. She couldn't even remember the last time she slept through the night. _It's been a long time…_Snapping out of her musings, she stared down at those beautiful golden brown eyes and smiled.

"Morning sleepy head," Liv said as she lightly kissed Brady's lips.

"Mmmm. That's a very good way to wake up." Stretching like a cat, Brady's shirt reveled bare skin that Olivia couldn't help but touch.

"Hey! Behave!" Swatting Liv's hand away, Brady made an attempt at rolling to the other end of the bed when Liv stopped her escape by rolling on top of her. Olivia slowly bent her head and thoughorly kissed Brady awake.

"That's how you're supposed to wake up," and with that, Olivia rolled off of Brady and sauntered over to the bathroom. Laughing at the sight Brady grabbed a pillow and threw it at Olivia's receding back.

"Hey!" Marching over to the bed with hands on hips, Liv gave Brady her best "I'm disappointed" look. This only made Brady laugh even harder. Seeing her opportunity, Olivia quickly climbed back onto the bed and grabbed the doctor and began to tickle her relentlessly.

Giving a yelp, Brady did her best to flee the strong arms wrapped around her. Realizing it was a losing battle, Brady surrendered to those sturdy arms.

"I surrender. I come in peace. Take me to your leader," Brady said breathlessly. Olivia just stared then burst out laughing. Rolling onto her back again, Liv placed her hands underneath her head as Brady laid her head over Liv's heart. Inhaling, Olivia gently caressed Brady's hair.

"What are you thinking?" Asked a quiet Brady.

"It's been a long, long time since I felt this good," Olivia replied solemnly. Brady rested her chin on Olivia's chest and stared up at the dark haired beauty. Olivia looked down and smiled.

"Mind if I ask why?" Brady was genuinely curious.

Olivia was saved from answering when the phone rang. She watched as Brady gracefully rolled off the bed and answered the phone in one fluid motion. Olivia got up and began to reach for her jeans when she heard Brady's voice change.

"Mel…Melody! Slow down. What's wrong?" Dropping her jeans Olivia made her way quickly to where Brady was sitting on the bed. She gave a questioning look and Brady spoke to Mel once more.

"Mel, I've got Olivia here. I'll put you on speaker phone." Pressing a button, Brady nodded and Liv spoke calmly.

"Mel? It's Olivia. What's going on?"

"Liv! I don't know….it's Mack…"

"Take a deep breath Mel."

"She's…last night she was ok…but now…." Mel was on the verge of a break down.

"Melody," Olivia said sternly that even Brady was startled. Glancing at her, Liv gave an apologetic smile and reached for Brady's hand. She gently squeezed it then turned her attention back to Mel.

"Melody, I need you to tell me what happened."

"Last night when you dropped her off, she was pretty pale. But that's understandable, right? Then I woke up this morning and I was going to check up on her…Liv, she's all clammy….I don't know what to do."

"Is she just clammy? What's the color of her skin?" Brady gave her an odd look but kept quiet.

Hearing the fear and tears in Melody's voice, Liv did her best to calm the girl down.

"Honey, I need you to help me out, ok? I won't be able to help if I don't know what's going on."

"She's…she's grey. Her skin is pasty, clammy…she's cold but she's sorta sweating a bit. I've tried waking her but nothing's working…"

"Shit." Olivia was trained in first aid and she knew if Melody didn't get help soon, Mack's condition would only go downhill.

"Olivia, what's going on?" Asked a frightened Brady. Olivia just shook her head and continued to speak to Mel.

"Ok. Mel, I need you to do me a very big favor. I need you to stay as calm as possible. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah," Mel said quietly.

"Good girl. Now, I need you to get a few blankets and do your best to wrap Mack up in it - keep her warm. Elevate her legs too. And call the ambulance the second you hang up. Got it?"

"Uh…yeah. Got it."

"Where's Alex?"

"He's upstairs asleep."

"Ok…Brady and I will be right over. Just do as I told you. If Alex comes down before we get there, stay calm. We don't want to scare him. Understand?"

"Ok…please. Just hurry!" Came the frantic reply.

"We're coming." Hanging up, Olivia strode over to where she had left her jeans. Brady made her way to her closet and grabbed what ever she had and threw on the cloths.

"Liv? What's happening?" Brady wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Grabbing her cell and keys, she took hold of Brady's hand and lead them to the front door. She glanced over her shoulder and took one look at the frightened doctor and gave in.

"Mack's gone into shock"

* * *

Ok...I need to sleep...hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	17. Chapter 17

I'm back, I'm back. I really did need that nap :-P

Duc7ti & TVCrazed where would the fun be if I told you all their secrets all at once? I'm evil I know :- I'll do my best to get some questions answered for ya.

I would have put this up sooner but my boss had me pull a tone of overtime the last few days and she'll be doing it again in a few days.

So sit back and get comfy and enjoy the ride.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

It was a miracle that Olivia and Brady didn't get into a car accident on the way to Mel's townhouse. They had made it there in record time. But the tension in the car was a different matter.

_Shock? How the hell do you get shock from a broken hand?_ Thought Brady. Shaking her head in disbelief she just stared out the window. Olivia on the other hand was fuming mad. _Why didn't the doctor see it? _Liv couldn't comprehend how a trained medical officer didn't catch it.

"What's going to happen?" Brady said without looking at Liv. She sounded so lost that Olivia reached out and held Brady's hand in hers and gently squeezed.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know," Olivia said softly. She slowed the car down when they were just a few feet away from Mel's place. She turned the ignition off and jumped out of the car and quickly opened the passenger door for Brady. Liv helped her out and they both made their way up the stairs hand in hand. They could hear the sirens not to far from them. Liv pounded on the door.

"MEL! MELODY! OPEN THE DOOR!" Both women stood back when they heard the door unlock. Mel stood there frantic while Olivia pushed her way through with Brady directly behind her.

"Where's Alex?" Brady demanded. She glanced at Liv who rushed over to the rumpled form on the couch. She heard Olivia gently speaking to Mack. She then fixed her gaze at Mel.

"Where the hell is he Mel!" Brady demanded once more. This time she didn't care if her irritation showed. Mel looked like she was about to have a meltdown. Rolling her eyes, Brady brushed none to gently past the young woman and took the steps two at a time calling out for the child.

"Brady! What are you doing here?" Alex ran out of his room and into her arms. Brady held him at arms length and checked him over. Alex laughed.

"Hey that tickles!" Squirming out of her grasp he was about to head for the stairs.

"ALEX!"

Frightened at the sound, Alex jumped back and looked up at Brady with fearful eyes. Brady mentally slapped herself. Kneeling down she gently gathered him into her arms and quietly spoke to Alex.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just worried. I'm so very sorry." Kissing him softly on the forehead, she moved to sit down on the top step and settled Alex next to her. Alex just looked up at her, this time without fear. Just weariness.

"Why you worried?"

Inhaling, she paused a moment to find the right words to say to explain to a perceptive 4 year old.

"Did you speak with Mack last night?" Seeing Alex nod she continued. "You know she isn't feeling very well, right?" Again he nodded. Brady was about to continue when she heard the front door open. She saw Alex lean forward to get a good look at who was there. His eyes widened and he snapped his head around to stare at Brady. She gave him a sad smile.

"The band aid people are here!" Alex said in disbelief. Brady just nodded and gathered into her arms.

"C'mon sweetie. I'll tell you on the way," she got up and headed downstairs.

"LIVIE! You're here too!!" Alex said excitedly. He then saw why the band-aid people had to come. Alex tried to break free from Brady's arms but she just held on tighter.

"Honey, please stop. You're gonna fall and hurt yourself," Olivia said as she rushed over to take him off of Brady's hands. Alex began to kick his little feet, wanting to be let down. He began to pry at Olivia's hands.

"NO!! LEMMIE GO!! MACK!!! I WANT MACK!! MOMMY!!!" Screamed a frantic Alex. He made an attempt at grabbing the stretcher as it passed by him. He saw the light grey hue that once was Mack and he cried harder.

Olivia had no other choice but to set him down but she didn't let him out of her arms. She quietly spoke to the scared boy. She did her best to soothe him as best she could. Alex calmed down a bit, but he was still breathing hard.

" I wanna go! I wanna go!" Alex said as he stomped his foot. Olivia wiped the tracks of tears from his face and picked him up once more and held out her hand to Brady. Both women and Alex made their way to the door. Mel stayed behind and watched the three of them head down the stairs. She had tears in her eyes. She knew it was time to say goodbye to Mack and to the centre. And when the time was right, she'd tell Brady everything.

* * *

Outside, Brady, Liv and Alex all watched as Mack was loaded into the ambulance. Giving Brady's hand a squeeze, Liv motioned for her to go with Mack. 

"You sure?" Brady looked worried. Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. You know her medical history better then I do. Besides, it's my turn to look after Alex." With that Liv gave a little nudge to Brady's back and helped her climb into the waiting ambulance.

"What hospital are you taking her?"

"Mercy," replied the young attendant. Nodding her thanks and giving Brady a reassuring smile, Liv and Alex made their way to her car.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was quiet. Alex was staring out the window as best as he could with his seatbelt on. 

"How come she's all grey, Livie?" Asked the young boy. He glanced over at Liv with innocent eyes. Olivia had become a favorite staff member at the centre. But for Alex, Olivia had become the 'cool aunt'. He knew he could count on her to be honest with him, even if he was just 4 years old.

Exhaling, Liv just wondered how to explain what exactly happened. As she stopped for a red light, she turned to face him. He was so small for a 4 year old but he had an innocent wisdom that went beyond his years. Liv reached out and lightly touched the boy's head and smiled.

"Well…Mack's body couldn't get enough oxygen. So her body kinda shut down." She glanced over at Alex and saw that he was trying to process everything. His brows were scrunched up as he did his best to understand. She chuckled and tried again.

"It's like riding a bike. You have to keep pedaling to keep moving. But if you get tired and stop, you start to slow down. That's kinda what happened to Mack." She saw that Alex finally understood as his mouth formed an "O" shape.

"Will the band aid people make her better?"

"Band aid?…oh! You mean the EMT's? I hope so. But they're taking Mack to the hospital just to make sure. Hey, look. We're here." Olivia pulled over and got out of the car. She made her way to the passenger side and picked up Alex then followed the stretcher and Brady into the ER.

* * *

Once in the waiting room, Olivia set Alex down and began to pace. Alex, who had nothing to do copied Olivia and did his best to keep up with Liv's long strides. Brady just watched the two of them walk back and forth with a smile. 

Olivia was about to go another round when she spotted Dr. Kent coming out of the room. Brady glanced in the direction Liv was staring at and saw the doctor. She quickly got up and picked up Alex. Olivia was already on her way.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SEE THIS COMING?" Liv had the doctor by the front of his shirt when Brady came along. She saw the anger in Liv's eyes and set Alex down and ordered him to stay put. She then quickly stepped between Olivia and the doctor.

"Olivia. Let. Him.Go," she said calmly. She then placed her hand on Olivia's arm and pried it off of Dr. Kent. Olivia backed off a little but pointed a finger directly at Dr. Kent's face.

"You're a doctor for crying out loud! You should have seen it!" Brady gently pulled Olivia away from Dr. Kent and placed her hands on her shoulders and began to gently rub them.

"Take a deep breath baby. Let Dr. Kent say his piece. Ok?" the soothing voice of Brady some how calmed Olivia's nerves. Nodding, Liv apologized. Taking a deep breath she let Brady lead her and Alex back to the waiting room and turned expectantly at the doctor. Slightly embarrassed, Dr. Kent cleared his throat.

"Honestly, I don't think it had to do with Mackenzie's broken hand. Yes, it did play a factor in the shock, but I can't see it being the actual cause of it." Taking a quick glance at Olivia and Brady, he took out a chart.

"Was Mackenzie in any sort of stress recently? Now I don't mean, what are you cooking for dinner, kind of stress. I mean it had to be full blown stress to have caused a reaction like this." The doctor looked at both women.

"We'll she hasn't been sleeping well lately," began Brady. Olivia looked up and stared at her. Dr. Kent began scribbling this info down.

"How long ago was that?"

"About 3-4 weeks ago." Brady replied. _About the same time that little girl had been raped and murdered. Coincidence? Has to be, _Liv thought. The doctor was about to say something more when Olivia's cell rang. Quickly getting it out of her jacket, she checked the ID and looked at Brady sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take this," Liv said quietly. Brady looked worried but nodded. Rushing over to a quiet part of the hall, she answered the call.

"_About time you answered," _said a familiar voice. Liv smiled a little.

"Sorry. Bout time _you_ called."

"_Look. Did you read that file I gave you the other day?"_

"I didn't get around to it. I've been busy Fin."

"_Damn Liv. I might as well tell you."_

"Tell me what?"

"_The kid's mom…she was sent to __Bayview Correctional Facility."_

"And?"

"_She's been let out early. Good behaviour."_

"Shit. When was this?"

"_Take a wild guess?"_

"4 weeks ago, right?"

"_Yup. And it gets worse." _

Olivia closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. _Christ…I'm getting stressed just hearing this_. Rubbing her forehead, Liv began to pace the small hall. She stole a glance at Brady who was now done with the doctor and had her arms wrapped around herself watching Liv. Olivia felt like an ass for leaving her there alone but she didn't have any other choice.Still looking at Brady, she spoke to Fin.

"How can it possible get any worse then a rape and a murder of a 9 year old?"

"_Try her parol officer. Guy was murdered."_

Sighing, Olivia leaned agains the wall and bent her head down. When she looked back up, she saw Brady making her way over to her. Liv quickly straightened herself up and spoke softly into the phone.

"Thanks Fin. Keep me posted as much as you can. I gotta go."

"_Liv…you haven't told them yet have you?" _

"No. I haven't."

"_They deserve to know, Liv. The kid deserves to know who you are."_

"Yeah. I know," she said tiredly. She knew all too well. She had been thinking of a way to tell Brady and Mack but there was just no simple way of doing it.

"_Liv. I got your back. Whatever you need, call me."_

"Thanks. I gotta go." With that, Liv hung up just as Brady reached her.

"You look like you've just lost your best friend," Brady said quietly. She looked at Olivia with concern in her eyes. Guilt stabbed at Liv with a force that had her leaning back against the wall. Not saying anything, Liv took Brady into her arms and just held her. Brady stood still at first, but after a second Olivia felt her wrap her arms around her. They stood that way for a few minutes. Giving each other comfort. Pulling slightly away from Brady, Liv kissed Brady's forehead.

"What the doctor say?" She asked quietly. Brady studied her for a moment. Olivia wasn't sure what Brady was looking for, but whatever it was Liv hoped she found it. God only knows she couldn't find it herself when she looked in the mirror. Leting out a breath, Brady stepped out of Liv's embrace and held on to her hands instead. The loss of her warmth made Olivia shiver.

"Well, he said that whatever was on her mind must have been something very serious." With a shrug, Brady turned and began to walk to Mackenzie's room. Olivia watched as Brady walked away and wrapped her arms around herself. Olivia hung her head and silently followed Brady into the room. Once there, Brady turned to Liv and spoke so quietly, Olivia had to lean forward a little to hear what she was saying.

"Olivia, I know you're not telling me something. It's eating at you. I can see it. I wish you'd trust me enough to tell me. Whatever it is, I know it's better then handling it on your own." With tears in her eyes, Brady begged Liv. She didn't care anymore how foolish she would be in the end. All she knew was that she was in love with Olivia. For Olivia, she wanted nothing more then to tell her everything. She longed to do it. But she just didn't know how.

"I'll take whatever you're willing to give me. Anything. I just want you to talk to me."

"Why? Why do you care so much?" Olivia whispered raggedly. She was desperatly loosing this battle. She faught hard to keep that wall up. She built it over the years. It protected her and all because of this one woman, it was now crumbling.

"Why? God you're so dense!" Brady threw her hands in the air in frustration. She wanted to shake Liv. Make her see her love. Brady looked away before she said something she regretted, she sat down in one of the chairs and took a deep breath.

Liv just stood there. Not knowing what to say or do. Again she asked, "why?" Slowly, she moved until she was standing in front of Brady. Liv knelt down and took hold of her hands.

Brady stared at the one woman that captured not only her heart, but also her soul.

"Because…I love you"….


	18. Chapter 18

I know – I'm sorry for the lack of quick updates. Work has me running around like a broken record. This chapter is a tad longer then most – making up for lost time. Hope it's worth the wait….

Ok…this chapter is going to get a bit more…uh…mature. I forgot what rating I put on this story but I'm giving this particular chapter a **mature** rating. So anyone under 18 reading this – Shame on you! There…I've said it – now I don't feel guilty.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 18

_She loves me…_was all Olivia could hear in her head. Still kneeling in front of Brady, all she could do is stare. Sighing, Brady stood up slowly and wandered over to the side of Mack's bed and watched her sleep knowing full well that it was anything but peaceful. Brady gently brushed away thick brown hair that seemed to forever fall into Mack's eyes. She smiled gently remembering how Mack would desperately shove her hair back and complain for the hundredth time that she was going to get that haircut but was never able to get the time to it.

Olivia straightened herself up and watched the way Brady fussed over Mack. Her heart ached. She wanted to be apart of that little bubble – that family. Walking over to stand behind Brady, Liv wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. She felt Brady stiffen then relax as the warmth of Liv's embrace engulfed her. Brady leaned her head against Olivia's shoulder and closed her eyes as she placed her hands over Liv's and gently caressed them.

"I do love you Olivia. Regardless of what you can or can't tell me," she said softly. Olivia rested her chin on top of Brady's head and sighed. Making a decision, Liv turned Brady around and cupped her face and brushed her lips with her thumb. Taking a deep breath, Liv spoke quietly.

"You humble me, you know that? Never in my entire life has anyone made me feel the way you do and it scares me." Closing her eyes, Liv took a moment to get her emotions together. When she had them under control she opened her eyes and kissed the tip of Brady's nose, which made the small woman smile. Olivia's hands moved to Brady's neck and drew her closer. She rested her forehead against Brady's.

"I want to say those words back to you. God…I want to so bad. But I can't," she started to say but seeing the look on Brady's face, Olivia quickly added, "…yet." Quickly kissing Brady on the lips, Olivia continued.

"I want to tell you everything. But I can't discuss certain parts of…me. You need to understand, it eats me inside not being able to tell you what I know. Maybe in time…I don't know. That's why I can't tell you that I…I…" frustrated Olivia looked away and took a deep breath. She felt Brady's arms circle her waist and she gazed down at the woman and smiled apologetically. Olivia tried again.

"I want to say those words to you when I there isn't anything between us. But I do care for you…deeply." Olivia looked into those beautiful eyes and prayed that she would understand. Brady rubbed Liv's back and rested her head on her chest. Again, she heard the strong beat of Olivia's heart. Pulling out of Olivia's arms, Brady took a step back and held on to her hands instead.

"Liv, I meant it. Whatever you can share with me I'll take." With that, Brady reached up and pulled Liv down for a tender kiss. When the kiss ended, Olivia still had her eyes closed but had a cute look on her face that Brady couldn't help but kiss the dark haired woman gain. This time the kiss lasted a little longer. It would have gone deeper, but a knock on the door ruined any chance of that happening. Grunting her irritation, Liv flopped back down into the seat and pouted. Brady smiled and shook her head at the sight.

Both women turned when the door opened and in came a friendly nurse carrying a sleeping Alex. Olivia jumped up and took him from her.

"Thanks. For a small guy, he sure is heavy," and with that the nurse smiled and left quietly. Brady gently placed her hand on Alex's head then kissed it while Liv rocked him back and forth. Both women looked up and smiled at each other.

"We'll talk more when we get home," Brady said as she guided Olivia to the chair. Sitting next to her, Brady lovingly played with the ends of Liv's hair as she watched the woman and child. How she longed to have child of her own, Brady thought sadly.

_Home_ thought Liv. She didn't realize how good it felt to hear that word especially from Brady. Leaning back into Brady's hand, Liv closed her eyes and inhaled Brady's scent. It was a smell she would remember forever.

* * *

Two hours had past and it had gotten fairly dark outside. Both woman and Alex had fallen asleep when a light knock on the door woke the two women. Dr. Kent walked quietly into the room and checked on Mack and scribbled a few notes in her chart. Looking at the two tired women, Dr. Kent smiled warmly at them.

"You three need to get out of here. Get some sleep." Seeing Olivia about to protest, Dr. Kent held up a hand.

"You'll be no use to Mack if you aren't taking care of yourselves. You can always come back tomorrow. Mack is getting better. You'll be the first to know if something happens. Now get outta here." He watched as Liv and Brady looked at each other then got up and placed a kiss on Mack's forehead with a whispered promise of seeing her tomorrow. With that the three of them made there way to the door. Looking back at Mack, Dr. Kent whispered to his sleeping patient.

"Whatever it is, it's not worth fighting alone. The love you very much," he gently fixed the sheets around Mack and checked the machines once more then left. As the door quietly shut, Mack's eye's slightly fluttered open….

* * *

Back home, Olivia was just finishing up tucking in Alex in the spare room of Brady's condo. She kissed him goodnight just as Brady came in with a small teddy bear for the boy. Tucking it under his arm Brady took Liv's hand and quietly led her to the couch. They sat there quietly soaking in all of the events of the day when Brady spoke first.

"I'll have to call the centre and let them know that Alex will be staying here for a few days." Olivia nodded. Rubbing her hands on her thighs, Liv let out a nervous sigh. Looking at her, Brady smiled shyly and then looked quickly away. _God…this is harder then I thought it would be…_thought Olivia.

"So…what's with Melody and Mack?" Olivia was surprised when Mack had requested to be dropped off at Melody's place. Glancing at Brady, Liv saw that Brady had made a face and rolled her eyes, which made Liv chuckle.

"God…nothing I hope. They were a couple, and I'm using that word very loosely, for a time. This was years ago. Then Mack got into some trouble – I know she's covering for Mel, but I just don't know what or why. Mel's…ok I guess. But I just don't think she's right for Mack."

"I take it you're not to fond of Melody," Liv said with a bit of a smile. Looking over at Olivia, Brady smiled sheepishly. She knew she sounded terrible, talking about Melody like that, but the girl did get on her nerves.

"To be honest – no, I'm not too fond of her." Olivia just stared at the woman beside her. Slowly, she reached out and placed a warm hand on Brady's. Picking it up, she placed a kiss on Brady's palm and scooted closer over.

"Is it because she has Mack covering for her? Or is there something more?"

"Well other then the fact that she can drive a brick wall batty, there's something about her that I just don't trust. Like she's hiding something. Call it mother's intuition, I suppose."

"Have you asked Mackenzie about it?"

Nodding, Brady replied, "It's like asking a stone statue to stand on its head. It's impossible to get anything out of her when she gets into one of her moods." Smiling at that mental image, Olivia sat quietly. _No time like the present…_Olivia thought.

"I'm a detective…well I was a detective." Olivia stumbled over her words. She was nervous. Sitting back slightly, Brady looked intently at the taller woman.

"Were?" came the quiet question.

Inhaling deeply, Olivia nodded. Swallowing her fear, Liv continued, "I was up until about a month ago."

"What happened?"

This would be the first time she had spoken to anyone about that case out side of work. Her hands started to shake just thinking about it.

"There was a case a few months ago-the Woodsman. I was the one working that case." Liv's voice trembled a little. Brady reached out and rested her hand on Olivia's thigh.

"I heard about that in the news. That was hard to listen to. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you." Olivia just nodded and gave Brady a sad smile.

"We were neck deep in cases when this one dropped into our laps. There were two bodies in Central Park. They were so deep in the bushes that my partner and I had a hell of a time finding the scene. We get there and we figured it was another crazy in New York City. This time though, this FBI agent - profiler comes out of nowhere and tells my partner and I that it's the work of a serial rapist known as the Woodsman. It was the first I'd heard of it." Taking a breath she stared at a spot on the carpet, trying not to fall deep into that hole that was always lurking when she thought of this case. Brady, sensing that Olivia was fighting an inner battle gave Liv's thigh a gentle squeeze letting her know she wasn't alone.

"Anyways, this FBI agent, really she was just a kid, walked around like a little miss know it all. Drove everyone nuts. My self included. She kept stepping on everyone's toes. I knew there was something she was hiding from the rest of us but I couldn't put a finger on it. We ended up at the suspects' apartment and I found out that she and I weren't so different after all. She was raised in a group home. Didn't have anyone. Neither did I. She asked me if work was my family and I said yes. I said it so many times in the past that I actually started to believe it." There were tears forming in Olivia's eyes. It hurt too much that she didn't bother wiping them away. Brady felt helpless. The only thing she could do was wrap her arms around Olivia's waist and gave her as much comfort as she could.

Brady whispered, "We don't have to do this Liv. If it hurts to much, you can stop." Burying her head in the crook of Olivia's neck, she felt Olivia shack her head. Lifting her head Brady looked at Liv and asked softly, "You sure?" Again, Liv just nodded. Leaning in, Brady kissed Olivia's cheek.

"We found out that it was Lauren, she's the agent that sent an email to police about the whereabouts of the bodies. I felt so betrayed. She had killed the guy and set it up to look like your regular murder. If we hadn't found the killer's torture room, we never would have gotten to the last victim in time. The woman ended up dieing in the hospital. She had the nerve to justify what she did! And a woman died because of it!" Olivia clenched and unclenched her fists. She still couldn't believe what Lauren had done.

Brady just held her and listened. Olivia was grateful for that and kept on with the story.

"We found a connection between the Woodsman and Lauren. Apparently her mentor had killed himself a few years before because of this case. Lauren was doing this out of revenge for him. She knew there was no way she could get out of the mess she was in. She was going to go to prison and she knew we were after her. My partner and I went to Lauren's apartment and we tried to talk to her. We saw the gun and her badge on the table. She kept going on about why she had to do it. I tried to talk her out of doing anything stupid. And for a second, I thought I got through to her."

"Olivia, you don't have to finish. It's alright," Brady said softly. She wanted to sooth away Liv's pain, but wasn't sure how. Shaking her head Liv mumbled, "I have too." Nodding, Brady fell silent once more but held on to Olivia a little tighter. It took a moment for Liv to regain some of her composure.

"I was about 4 maybe 3 feet away from her. I was _so_ close. Then she looked me directly in the eye and said, 'Those who fight monsters should take care that they never become one.' Then she pulled out another gun and pointed to her head…she just pulled it. She pulled the trigger. I just remember screaming. I was so close…why didn't I see it? I could have stopped her..." the last of Olivia's composure crumbled but Brady was there to catch her. Liv wept softly in her arms.

"Liv…you did everything you could…" Brady started to say but the shake of Olivia's head stopped her from going further.

"Did I? I saw myself in her. I could have been her…"

"But you're not. You're nothing like her Liv. Don't you see? You would have taken responsibility for your actions. She didn't…she ran from it. That's the difference between you and her. You wouldn't run." Brady prayed that she got through to her tough detective. Olivia ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She wanted to believe that she was nothing like Laura. But a nagging fear kept at her. _What if I'm more like my father?_ Feeling nauseated, Liv got up and wandered to the balcony and stared out the window.

Brady stood but didn't go to Liv yet. She knew Olivia need some space to get things sorted out in her head. But Brady was ready if Liv needed her.

"We're not so different from the perps we're after. The only difference is, is that we have a badge to hide behind," Liv said quietly as she hung her head.

"You are nothing like them," replied Brady firmly. She went to Olivia and wrapped her arms tight around the taller woman so she wouldn't be able to escape what she had to say.

"Look at me." Brady gave Olivia a little shake. She waited until brown eyes met her own before she continued.

"We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are. You protect those around you…complete strangers. That's who you are. You are Olivia Benson, the woman I'm deeply in love with. I would never be involved with someone that was a monster…never." Brady tightly hugged Olivia. She prayed that she had gotten through to her. Liv held tightly onto Brady as if she were her only lifeline. They stood like that for endless minutes before Brady looked up at Liv. Suddenly the atmosphere changed. Gone was the calm, soothing air only to be replaced by anticipation of what was to come.

Slowly lowering her head, Olivia lightly pressed her lips against Brady's and heard her make a sound that was close to moan and a sigh. Brady reached up and pulled down Olivia's head more for better access to her lips. Olivia was only too happy to obey and she herself moaned into Brady's mouth loving the feel of Brady's tongue brushing against her own. Olivia felt Brady's hands move to the hem of her shirt. Seconds later she felt her hands caressing her torso. Olivia's muscles contracted every time Brady's fingers brushed over them.

Olivia's hands were also busy. Brady felt the back of her shirt being lifted slowly then she felt warm hands roaming her back. Brady arched her back and moaned into Liv's mouth. Olivia's hands moved their way up until she felt the clasp of Brady's bra. Smiling as she kissed the shorter woman, Liv unhooked it and broke the kiss. Watching the look on her face with a ghost of a smile, Olivia ever so slowly barely touching Brady, moved her fingers in a soft caress until her palms were filled with Brady's breasts and she gently flexed her fingers. Brady gave a gasp then her eyes fluttered shut as a warm sensation washed over her. Olivia lowered her head once more and kissing the side of Brady's neck at the same time lovingly messaging Brady's breasts.

Brady's hands made their way up into Olivia's hair and held her in place. After what seemed like forever, Brady gave a little tug and Liv raised her head. Olivia and Brady were breathing hard by this point. Both flushed with excitement, Brady breathlessly pointed to her room and said in a ragged voice,

"Bed…now." Without waiting for a reply, she gave a little impatient shove to Liv. Smiling roguishly, Olivia swooped in for a quick kiss only to laugh at the frustrated sound Brady made. Brady grabbed a fist full of Olivia's shirt and dragged her to the room with Liv laughing at her. Once their Brady pushed the door closed and shoved Liv onto the bed. Olivia rested on her elbows as she watched Brady climb on top of her.

"You know, you're really sexy when you're bossy…"Olivia said before being pushed down. Straddling Olivia's hips, Brady just smiled and leaned down and kissed Liv while her hands roamed freely, wherever she wanted to touch. Moaning, Liv's wanted to touch Brady but the other woman would have it. Taking Liv's hands, Brady placed them over her head while she slid her body down the length of Olivia's, causing wonderful friction. All Olivia could do was moan and let Brady have her way.

Brady's lips began a trail down Liv's cheek, then to her chin then kept on going down to her neck. Liv granted access and Brady took advantage licking and giving a little nip now and then. Olivia was helpless against the attention she was getting from Brady. She felt Brady's hands drift lower until Liv felt a rush of air across her torso when she realized Brady had hiked up her shirt. Olivia struggled to sit up causing Brady to move closer and both women tore at the cumbersome fabric. Once the shirt was off, all that was left of Olivia's attire was her blue jeans and bra although Brady made quick work of that. Olivia lay there with nothing but a smile on her face as Brady soaked in every feature of her body.

"You know, I'm feeling very out of place here," Liv said roughly as she tucked her hands behind her head. She had a mischievous smile on her face as she stared at Brady. She reached out with one hand and played with the ends of Brady's shirt.

"Oh dear. We can't have that now, can we?" Still straddling Olivia's hips, Brady moved ever so slightly causing light friction over Liv's softness. This made Liv shudder and she shut her eyes as a wave of sensation drifted over her. She moaned out loud.

"Shhh! You'll wake up Alex," Brady whispered as she covered Olivia's mouth with her hand. Liv tugged at Brady's cloths and pushed her hand away.

"Take these off…hurry…" Olivia impatiently begged. Without waiting for a reply, Liv grabbed the hem of Brady's shirt and tore it off her. Since Olivia had already hooked Brady's bra a few minutes before there was nothing between Liv's mouth and Brady's chest. Taking advantage of their position, Olivia hungrily closed her mouth over a nipple making Brady gasp. Olivia's hand moved there way down to Brady's pants and undid the button and was reaching for the zipper when Brady's hand stopped her.

"Brady?"

Without saying a word, Brady climbed off of Liv and the bed and stood. Her gaze didn't leave Olivia's as she slowly unzipped her pants. Just as slowly, she let them slide down her legs. Olivia couldn't take her eyes off of Brady. _Oh God…she is so beautiful…_Liv thought. Swallowing hard, Olivia's eyes were glued to Brady's as she made her way back to the end of the bed. Smiling boldly, Brady climbed onto the bed and slowly crawled back to Olivia.

Olivia had lost all sense of speech. She was powerless as Brady once again straddled her. Slowly, Brady lowered her head and kissed Olivia until both women were gasping for air. Liv leaned back taking Brady with her kissing any part of her that she could reach.

* * *

It was over half an hour before Olivia and Brady collapsed onto the bed, both out of breath and flushed with sweat. Brady still with a hand on Olivia's nape began to play with the ends of her hair.

"Mmm…that was very nice," purred Brady. Olivia raised her head from her position on Brady's chest and smiled wickedly and made her way up Brady's body slowly.

"Just nice?" Olivia replied as she kissed Brady's neck. Brady sighed and granted access for Liv's lips.

"Well I did say it was _very nice_." Brady's hands wandered down Olivia's back and stopped at her butt and gently messaged her there. Brady smiled at the effect she was having on the dark beauty.

Growling and arching into Brady's hands, Olivia closed her eyes and bit her lower lip.

"Sweetheart, you're driving me crazy." Then lowered her head to thoroughly kiss Brady.

Giggling, Brady reached up and cupped Liv's cheeks. Sighing, both women broke the kiss and Brady settled into Olivia's arms. They were quiet for a moment. Both lost in there thoughts.

"We should do that again," said Liv quietly as she smiled in the darkness.

"Yeah. I liked it."

"Me too. So it's a date then?"

"Oh yeah." Brady turned her head so she was looking at Olivia and softly said, "I love you." Smiling, Olivia caressed Brady's cheek and placed a gently kiss on her lips.

"Ditto." Brady knew that Olivia couldn't say the words just yet. She also knew that it was the closest thing Liv had to offer and she accepted what ever Liv was willing to give.

"Goodnight Bradanna."

"Goodnight sweetheart." With that, Brady turned once more so her back was to Olivia's front. Liv reached out and laid an arm over the other woman's stomach. Within minutes, they were fast asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Here we go...not exactly the most reveiling of chapters. But I'm getting there. Soon...I promise.

I own nothing...just my imagination...

* * *

Chapter 19

As morning light filtered into the bedroom, Olivia and Brady were wrapped up in each other's arms. From years on the force, Olivia was the first to wake and take in her surroundings. Her arms were wrapped tight around Brady's sleeping form. And again, she heard the soft snores coming from her. Olivia smiled; she couldn't image such a sound coming from such a small woman. Her smile grew wider as her mind drifted back to the night before. The things that Brady made her feel last night went beyond anything Olivia had ever experienced. Just as quickly Liv's smile faded.

_How the hell am I going to tell her I'm Mackenzie's sister? It's not exactly a great conversation starter…_thought Olivia. Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, Liv sighed. There was no way to avoid Brady getting hurt in the end. _How'd I get into this mess? _Snapped out of her thoughts, Olivia quickly turned her attention to the woman stirring beside her.

"Mmmm…what's wrong?" said a sleepy voice. Brady stretched then made herself more comfortable and snuggled closer to Liv.

"Why do you say that?" Olivia kissed the top of her head then reached under the covers and caressed Brady's bare stomach hoping to distract her.

Gasping slightly, Brady climbed up Olivia's body and kissed her softly on the lips then said in a lazy voice.

"You tensed up. I felt it." Brady said as she rested her head in the crook of Olivia's shoulder. She gently weaved her fingers through Liv's short hair. Seeing the guilty look on Olivia's face, Brady knew it had to be something very serious.

"What is it?" She desperately wanted to help Liv with whatever it was that was eating her love inside. She hated the thought of Olivia going through it alone.

_Just tell her damn it! Tell her! _Olivia's mind screamed. Instead, Liv leaned in and kissed her. The kiss started out innocent but soon it escalated and Brady found herself being pushed down onto the bed.

"You know…mmmm…this conversation…isn't…over," Brady said in between kisses. Olivia just nodded and continued her assault on Brady's lips. Kissing the corner of her mouth then making her way down to her throat, Olivia was like a possessed woman desperate to make herself forget. Brady knew what Liv was trying to do and although she wasn't happy about it, she was willing to help Olivia any way she could, including getting 'distracted' at a moments notice.

Brady and Olivia were lost in the feel of each other's arms. They didn't hear the bedroom door open or heard bare feet on the floor. Only when Brady turned her head to the side did she come face to face with…

"ALEX!" she said with a screech. Brady dived under the covers leaving Olivia barely covered. Liv did her best to cover herself and looked sheepishly at the little boy.

"Uh…hey bud. What are you doing up so early." Liv said shakily. Feeling the blush creeping up her neck, Olivia cleared her throat. _I've stared down a barrel of a gun before…I can handle this…no problem_ thought Liv.

Seeing the little boy's head peer over the bed made Olivia smile.

"I was hungry." He stated simply. Olivia leaned forward as far as she could and studied Alex. He had on his super hero pj's and he clutched the bear that Brady had given to him last night. His hair was sticking up in all directions.

"Ok bud. How about I get you some breakfast?" The boy nodded.

"Ok kiddo. Why don't you just wait outside? You can watch some TV if you want."

"Ok. What's a matter with Brady?"

"Oh…uh…I think you just surprised her a bit." Smiling at Alex, Olivia could only imagine what Brady thought.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Alex said with sad eyes. Then came muffled reply from under the covers.

"That's ok." Olivia couldn't help but laugh, which made Alex laugh. He wasn't sure what was funny but it felt good to finally laugh at something.

"See you later Livie," Alex said as he turned to run out the door.

"Don't forget to close the door!" Running back and placing the bear gently on the ground, Alex stepped up on tip toe and closed the door. Hearing the click, Brady lifted the covers off her head and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh my god…we've scared him for life." Olivia couldn't help laugh again.

"This isn't funny!" This only made Liv laugh even harder. Seeing the look on Brady's face, Liv stopped laughing.

"Ok, ok…I'm sorry. But that was kinda funny how you dived under there." Getting up from the bed, Olivia gathered up her cloths and struggled back into them. Heading for the bathroom, Liv didn't see the pillow until it hit her in the head.

"Hey!" Turning around, she saw Brady covering her face but saw the smile in between her fingers. Smiling mischievously, Olivia picked up the pillow and slowly made her way back to the bed.

Eyes widening as she realized what was happening, Brady scrambled across the bed. She let out a shriek as she felt herself being dragged across it and felt the bed give way with Liv's weight.

Climbing on top of Brady's naked form, Olivia's smile only widened.

"Shhh…you wouldn't Alex busting in her again." Olivia lowered her head in a steamy kiss that left Brady breathless. Rolling over and hopping off the bed, Liv sauntered into the bathroom and washed her face.

_Oh…she is so dead_ Brady thought. With a playful smile on her lips, Brady made her way to the bathroom and snuck up behind Liv. With one hand snaking around Olivia's waist and the other shutting the door. Liv turned around in surprise.

"Hey!" was all she could manage as Brady's hands found their way under her shirt.

* * *

It was 15 minutes later when Olivia finally emerged from the bedroom with a satisfied grin plastered on her face. 

Alex glanced up briefly and studied Liv for a second then turned his attention back to the TV screen. _She looks just like her…weird, _Alex thought. Clearing her throat, Olivia sat down beside the boy.

"So you want some breakfast now?" Still looking at the TV, Alex nodded. Getting up, Liv wandered into the kitchen. She started looking in different cupboards to find what was where. Alex made his way to where Olivia was.

"Cap'n Crunch is on the top shelf."

Glancing down at Alex, Liv smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Thanks. And the bowls are…?"

"On that side..." Alex pointed and made his way to the kitchen stool. Olivia helped him up and got two bowls and the milk out and went to get the cereal when Alex's voice stopped her.

"You look like Mack…" Olivia stared at Alex. He stared at her with eyes that were much too old for a 4 year old and much too perceptive.

Taking a slow breath she calmed her racing nerves. _You have no idea kid…_Liv thought.

"Why do you say that?" she asked nervously. If Alex could see the resemblance, Olivia wondered if Brady saw it as well.

Alex grabbed the cereal box and did his best to pour the contents into the small bowl. Instead, half the box ended up all over the counter. Looking at the mess he made, Alex just shrugged and made an attempt with the milk.

Olivia sprung into action and grabbed the milk before he was able to pour it himself.

"Let me help you with that, kiddo. So…you think I look like Mack, huh?" Olivia tried again. She began to clean up the mess while nervously glancing at both Alex and the bedroom door where Brady was. _Please don't come out of there yet…_

Nodding Alex shoved a spoon full of cereal into his mouth. After swallowing the contents in his mouth, Alex explained.

"You have the same eyes. And when you think no one is looking, you get this look on your face when you see the kids playing." He again shoved more cereal into his mouth.

Olivia didn't realize how much of the same facial features she had with Mack. _Christ…I'm surprised Brady hasn't said anything about that…_Liv thought.

"What look is that?"

Alex attempted to speak with his mouth full, "like this…" he then scrunched up his face which made Olivia laugh. Just then Brady came out of the room; obviously she had taken a shower.

"What are you two laughing about?" Brady asked as she was drying her hair.

"Uh…Alex was showing me Mack's 'thinking' look."

"She's got a lot more. Alex can do a pretty neat impression of Mack." Smiling she made her way to where Olivia was standing and reached up and kissed her on the cheek. It felt natural as if they had been together for ages. She then kissed the top of Alex's head then ruffled his hair.

"Alright, here's the game plan for today. We'll make a quick stop at the centre just to let them know that you're here and you'll need to take a quick bath while we're there…"

"Awwww…do I have too?" protested Alex. Brady gave him a loving but stern look.

"Now Alex, you want to look _and_ smell good for her don't you?"

Sighing in defeat, Alex just nodded silently.

"Don't you worry kid. I've got to stop by place and take a shower myself. I'm starting to smell a little funky." This made Alex laugh.

Brady glanced at Liv and rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What's next on the list?"

"Well, I was thinking of visiting Mack for most of the day. Does that work for you?"

"Not a problem. How about I drop you off at the centre then I'll swing by my place, do what I need to do there then I pick you two up then we head for the hospital. That sounds good? Maybe we can stop by the park or something. Give the kid a bit of fresh air...maybe burn off some energy."

"Perfect." Then leaning into Liv, Brady kissed Olivia on the lips.

"Ewwww!"

Turning to the little boy, both women laughed then Liv swooped him up in her arms and tickled him. Brady joined in and all three went tumbling to the ground in a heap of laughter.


	20. Chapter 20

Hopefully I can get a lot of stuff out in this chapter…at least get the proverbial ball rolling. I've been scratching my head as to how to get Olivia to get a move on and just tell Brady and Mack. I had it all planned out, but as always plans fall through. So I'm gonna try a different route and pray it sounds right…

I own absolutely nothing…if I did, I would have paid SVU writers out of my own pocket. Oh well…

* * *

Chapter 20

After dropping off Alex and Brady at the centre and promising to be back within a couple of hours, Olivia rushed home to get a much-needed shower and some clothing to leave at Brady's. She had started to tidy up her apartment when she came across the box filed with files. Sighing, she picked up one of the files and just stared at it. _How do I tell them?_

As if on cue, the phone rang. Reluctantly, she dropped the file back into the box and went to the phone.

"Christ." She murmured as she saw the ID. Picking up the phone she did without the formalities.

"What?"

"Well, hi to you to partner."

"Elliot, I don't have time. What do you want?" Olivia started to pack the box of files and placed it by the front door. That way she could just pick them up on her way out.

"Where are you? Where's your lady friend?" Olivia straightened herself up, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. _Why are you doing this now?_

"Who's asking? A friend or the jack ass?"

"Whoa…hold on damn second Liv. First, I'm asking as a friend. Second, it's none of my business I know that. But I'm your partner. You could've given me a clue. Instead I had to hear it from Munch!"

"John has a damn big mouth! Now what do you want?" She was going to kill Munch for this. She also had no time to play this game with her former partner.

Sighing, Elliot did his best to keep his temper in check. He had to talk to Liv about what Munch had told him. Later. Right now, he had serious news for his friend.

"Liv…are they with you?" His tone was dead serious.

"What do they have to do with anything?"

"Maybe you should come down to the precinct…I think you need to hear this in person…."

"I'm on it. See you in about 10 minuets." With that, she hung up. She grabbed the duffle bag that was already packed and grabbed the box of files and rushed out of her apartment. _Whatever it is, it better be good…_

_

* * *

This is not good…_pacing the small office Liv was wound up tight. She was pissed…no she was beyond livid. And she was afraid. 

"How the hell can you loose her?!" She stood in front of Elliot with her hands on her hips.

"Olivia, we are doing everything in our power to find her. Fin and Lake were all over her then she just disappeared. We have both plain cloths and uniforms on this. There is no way she's gonna slip by us again."

"And yet you managed to loose her just fine the first time around!" Liv spat out. Cragen who was sitting quietly letting Olivia vent out her frustrations was now getting to his feet.

"Olivia!" Barked Cragen. Liv stopped her angry outburst.

"Sorry sir. I'm just…" shaking, she slowly fell into the chair behind her.

"Look…we found a possible connection between the first killing and Mackenzie. We've gotten word from Queens and Brooklyn SVU about similar rapes and murders."

"Oh my god." She said quietly. She didn't think she could take much more. She covered her face in her hands.

"Olivia, they're all connected by one thing..." Cragen waited for Liv to look at him. He didn't want to put her through anymore then she could handle but he didn't see he had much of a choice.

"Foster families. Liv, anyone with any sort of connection to Mackenzie is a target. That means you…and your friend and anyone else."

"Where are they Liv?" Elliot gently asked again.

Closing her eyes she ran a hand through her hair.

"I dropped off Brady and Alex at the centre about an hour and a half ago. Mack is still in the hospital."

"Alright, I'm sending Fin and Lake to the hospital. Can you swing by the centre and get the two of them out of there?"

Nodding, Liv sat there feeling all the blood drain her body. _What the hell is going on?_

"You have a place where you can all stay in the mean time?" Again, Liv nodded and rattled off Brady's address.

Olivia got up and made her way through the station. Fin caught sight of her and quickly caught up to her in the hallway.

"Hey Liv. You alright?"

Shaking her head she kept walking. Fin caught up with her once more.

"Liv…you know we'd never let anything happen to the kid."

"Yeah…I know…thanks."

"If you need anything…"

Nodding Olivia replied quietly, "I know."

Watching as his friend walked away, Fin only hoped that it would turn out all right for her. It had to.

* * *

As Olivia drove to the centre, she had no other choice but to tell Brady. Her life depended on it. Only Olivia didn't know if she had waited to long to tell both Brady and Mack. But either way, the end result would leave someone broken. 

Waiting for Olivia, Alex paced up and down the floor. Just like Olivia and Mack did when there was just too much energy in them to sit still. Brady laughed at this. Mack and Olivia were so much a like it was almost scary. _Come to think of it, they do seem to look a lot a like…_Brady thought. Brady shook her head to clear her head. _It is very strange though…_

"Honey, why don't you slow down a bit? I'm getting dizzy watching you." Alex giggled.

"But that's how Mack and Livie do it."

"I know sweetie. But I get dizzy when Mack and Livie do it too."

Sighing in defeat, Alex slowed down. Smiling, she reached out and swept Alex in a hug, which made him squeal in delight. She felt good. She finally found someone that she could see herself settling down with. _Of course it's a bonus that Liv is hot as hell._ Laughing at where her thoughts were taking her, Brady settled back down on the chair and let Alex go on pacing.

Hearing the door to the centre open, Brady was back on her feet with a smile planted on her face. She came out of the art room with arms wide open. Her smile faded as she saw the look on Olivia's face. She rushed over to Liv and wrapped her arms around her.

"Baby…what's wrong?" Brady reached up and lovingly placed a hand on Liv's cheek. Olivia winced as if she had been slapped. Feeling hurt, Brady lowered her hand and stepped away from her.

"Olivia?" she asked softly.

"Where's Alex?" Liv asked just as quietly.

"He's just getting a few more things. Olivia…what is it?"

"LIVIE!!!" Alex came running out of the playroom with a backpack filled with toys. Olivia caught him easily enough. She painted on a big smile that would fool any 4 year old but it didn't fool Brady.

"Hey bud…you smell good."

"You too Livie! Can we go now?" Nodding Olivia turned and headed for the door with Brady close behind.

"Olivia…" Brady said warningly.

"There's been a change of plans." Liv said hoping to distract Brady.

Eyeing Olivia suspiciously, Brady fell into step with Liv as they headed for Olivia's car.

"Where we going Livie?"

"We are going to Brady's place…" Liv stole a glance at Brady. She was upset. _Well, can you blame her? _

"Is that so?" Brady's voice was no longer the friendly. _Nope…she's way past upset…_She stood in front of the passenger side door and crossed her arms. Alex began to get restless in Liv's arms. Obviously he sensed something was not right between the two women. Complying with the boy, Liv put him down.

"But you said we were going to see Mack." Alex said. He was looking up at Liv with innocent eyes.

"Well, that would be pointless since Mack is coming home." She watched as Alex registered the information. Eyes big as saucers, Alex jumped up and down.

"Really?! Oh boy!!"

Olivia made the mistake of looking at Brady. Looking away quickly, Olivia helped Alex into the car and helped him with his seatbelt. Shutting the door Olivia turned and came face to face with Brady.

"What's going on Liv?" Grabbing Olivia's arm when she turned to pass her, she turned Olivia around.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Brady demanded.

"Please not here…" Liv pleaded.

"Then where?" Brady wasn't going to let this go. She had to know what caused such a drastic change in Olivia. Sighing Olivia prayed that it would turn out alright in the end.

"I'll explain when we get…home." Olivia stumbled on the last word. She wasn't sure if she was going to be welcomed back after this. Leaning down, Olivia opened the passenger door for her. Brady climbed in but slammed the door shut almost taking Olivia's fingers with her. Olivia stood there for a moment and placed her hands on top of her car. _Please, God…help me get through this._ She moved to the other side and climbed in. She looked at Brady one last time then started the car.

* * *

Slamming the door shut behind her, Brady moved passed Liv and went to her room and slammed the door. Alex and Olivia stood watching. Alex clutched his teddy bear and looked up at LIv. 

"What's a matter?"

"Don't you worry about a thing kid. Why don't you unpack your things so you can have some time with Mack when she gets here?" Alex eyed Liv for a moment. He obviously understood that he was being ushered out of the way. Shaking his little head, he picked up his backpack and went to his room and shut the door.

Closing her eyes Liv took a deep breath. _Who else wants to get pissed at me?_ Picking up the box she brought in with her, Liv made her way to Brady's room. She lightly tapped on the door and went in.

Brady had been pacing when Liv came in but stopped and crossed her arms and glared at Olivia.

"Well?"

Placing the box on the bed Olivia slowly made her way to Brady only stopping when she was just a few inches away. She didn't dare touch her. Instead, Liv looked down at her feet and tried to find the words that would explain everything. She felt herself teetering on the edge of that black hole she had been trying hard to ignore for so long. Tears were forming behind Liv's eyes. She shut them tight to prevent them from falling.

"Have you ever done anything in your entire life that made you hate yourself? I mean, seriously despise every part of your very being?" Olivia sounded so broken that Brady felt slightly guilty for her outburst. Brady just stared at the figure in front of her. She didn't recognize this Olivia and it frightened her. The Olivia she knew was always the strong one. The one that could hold you and keep out the monsters.

"I've made some decisions that I didn't want to, but I never regretted them. Why?" Brady asked gently automatically switching to her psychologist mode. She sensed that any hostility on her part could crush whatever was left of Olivia Benson. And no matter how upset she was with her, she could do that.

Taking a breath, Liv slowly raised her hands and cupped Brady's beautiful face. As she looked into Brady's eyes, the tears began to fall. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against Brady's and closed her eyes. Liv felt Brady cover her hands with her own.

"Liv?" she said softly.

"I love you. No matter what happens, remember that." The words were torn from Liv.

"Always. I'll always remember." _I hope so…_thought Olivia.

Olivia reached into the box and pulled out the file that had changed her life only a month ago and handed it over to Brady. With an odd look, Brady accepted the file and opened it. Head bent, Liv rested her shoulder against the wall and waited.

"Oh my God…where did you get this?" Brady said quietly. Looking up at Liv, she stood in shock. The file fell from her hands and she asked once more, "Where did you get this?"

"It was from the case we were working on when I left." Olivia knew there was no way this was going to end well for her. With each passing second, that black hole was getting bigger and bigger ready to swallow her whole. She glanced up, pleading for Brady to understand.

Brady covered her face. Did she really read that right? Liv's DNA was an exact match to Mackenzie's. _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…could it be? _Then something else dawned on her.

"What are you talking about? What case?" She watched as Olivia swallowed hard.

"A rape and murder of a 9 year old girl."

"WHAT?" Brady knew she defiantly heard wrong. There was no way Mackenzie had anything to do with a vile crime like that. "And you believe that?!" Brady was now turning away from Olivia. She couldn't look at her anymore. The woman she had fallen in love with wasn't the same woman standing in front of her. Liv quickly moved and grabbed Brady's arm and turned her around.

"No I don't! Look at me!" Liv had her arms around Brady but the shorter woman wouldn't look at her. Brady was twisting out of Olivia's grasp that Liv had no choice and pinned her against a wall and forced Brady to look at her. "Stop it! You're gonna hurt yourself sweetheart…" Olivia said gently. She could feel Brady striking her arms. "Sweetheart…please. You'll hurt yourself…" As if having no more strength to fight Liv, Brady gripped Olivia's forearms and sobbed.

"Honey…please look at me…I never once thought for a second Mackenzie had any part in this. Ever." Olivia was now crying harder as well. She didn't care. Her whole life was falling to pieces.

"There's something else you need to know…" Liv said, already dreading it. She hadn't planned for it to come to this. She never wanted it to come to this.

"What else can there be?" Still clinging to Liv, Brady knew she couldn't take much more.

Olivia was quiet. Giving Brady a squeeze, Liv let her go. The loss of warmth nearly brought Olivia to her knees.

"It's about Sarah…"

"Who?"

"Sarah. Mackenzie's mother," Olivia stepped back and hung her head. She knew that this last bit of information would certainly drive the last nail into her coffin.

Brady's face was expressionless. The mere mention of that woman's name made her blood run cold. To this day, she felt anger toward the woman that brutalized Mackenzie.

"What about her?" Brady's tone was laced with something that Olivia had never heard before. _Just do it for Christ sake! There's no way you can salvage anything anymore. It's over now…_

"She…uh…was let out early about a month ago." Liv heard Brady gasp but didn't look at her. "A couple of days ago, the police lost her…"

"LOST HER!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOST HER?! AND WHY IN HELL WASN'T MACKENZIE NOTIFIDE!!!" Brady now closed the distance between the two of them. The woman that made life a living nightmare for Mack was free. Brady was fuming. She grabbed Olivia's arms and screamed.

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US? WHEN!"

Olivia's back was against a wall. She did the only thing she could.

"I DIDN'T FIND THIS OUT UNTIL A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL US!? MACK HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW!" Brady was sobbing uncontrollably. Her hands went to Liv's chest and she began to beat it all the while screaming why? Olivia just stood there and let her do it. She was crying as well. Olivia gradually wrapped her arms around Brady and both wept.

Olivia buried her face in the crook of Brady's neck and repeated over and over through her tears, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Brady broke free from Liv's embrace and wiped the tears from her face. She looked up at Olivia and saw the pain that she had been hiding.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Brady asked quietly. She wasn't sure if she could trust Olivia ever again.

"I wasn't sure at first. I just wanted to see who Mack was. Then I met you. I saw how you were with her…with the rest of the kids. Then I got to know the both of you a whole lot better and I finally felt like I was apart of something. I didn't want it to end. Then when I found out about…Sarah…I just wanted to protect you, Mack and Alex. Don't you know? I didn't want you to get hurt. Especially from me…"

"So you thought the best way to protect us was to keep it a secret? Olivia…she could have gotten to any of us. Hell…she could have been watching us all this time! Don't _you_ see? By not telling us, you put us in danger…"

"I know! I know that now…I just want to fix this…please…let me fix this…" Olivia pleaded. Brady was tempted to just forgive and forget everything. She had been doing that since she was a child and in the end, it was her that paid the high price for it. She just couldn't do it this time. No matter how much she loves Olivia, she just couldn't do it.

Looking away, Brady shook her head. With fresh tears falling from her eyes, she sadly looked at the woman that will forever have her heart.

"I can't…I ca…"Brady broke off. She tried to wipe the tears that fell but it was no use. Shaking her head she tried once more. "I can't do it, Liv. I love you but I just can't trust you anymore. I trusted you…Mack trusted you…I'm sorry. I just can't."

Olivia knew that it was no use fighting it. It was finally finished. Everything that she had dreamed of was now gone because of her own decisions. She had only herself to blame. No one else. Nodding, Olivia hung her head and quietly picked up the files that had fallen and placed them in the box and left the room. Walking slowly through the condo, Olivia's mind replayed every moment that was spent together with Brady, Mack and Alex. She couldn't remember a time when she felt so free. Now her world was nothing more then a black haze.

Once she was at the front door she turned back to face Brady who was a few feet away. And with tears now falling from her eyes and with a bowed head, Liv quietly said her goodbye.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I know I shouldn't ask you for it, but I hope that you could forgive me one day…" and with that, Olivia was gone.

Brady stood there watching the space that was filled with Olivia's scent a moment ago. She covered her mouth from sobbing. She leaned against the door and slid down to the floor and quietly cried.

Alex poked his head out from his room and saw Brady crying. He reached for his stuffed bear and went outside. He padded over to Brady and sat down quietly beside her. He handed Brady his bear and snuggled close to her and wrapped his tiny arms around her.

"It's ok…it'll be ok." Alex said softly. Brady held on tight to the boy and quietly wept.

* * *

Olivia was practically running out of the building. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked passed her car. She wasn't sure where she was going, but all she knew was that she had to just go. 

She had always been good at keeping people at a distance. But somehow, Brady just found away around that wall and settled deep in her heart as if she were made just for that spot. Now Olivia wasn't sure how to get rid of ache that was now washing over her. _Rutting idiot…serves you right, Benson. You could've just told her from the get go._

Walking faster, Olivia kept on going…

* * *

Fin, Lake and Mack were only a few minutes away from the condo. 

"What the hell…is that Liv?" Lake was peering out the front window.

"What!?" Where?" Mack was now frantically looking out the windows. They all saw her walking past them without looking back. _Something's not right…_

"Stop the car! Stop!!" Then reaching for the handle, Mack popped the door open and jumped out.

"Shit! HEY!!! GET BACK IN HERE!" Fin screamed. Lake was getting out as Fin hit the breaks. Lake caught up with Mack and grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Whoa! Easy!..." Lake said as he saw Mack raise a hand.

"Lemmie go! I gotta get to Liv!"

"No can do kid. We gotta take you home…now let's go…" Fin said as he caught up to the two of them.

"No. First you drag me out of the damn hospital. Then you shove me into a damn car. You don't even tell me what the hell is going on! So screw you! I have to see what happened to Olivia." She started to run in the direction of where Olivia was last seen.

Both detectives looked at each other. "We are in deep shit…"

"The kid will be ok. It's Liv I'm worried about. We'll stay out here and watch the entrance." Replied Fin.

"I still think we're gonna be in deep shit…"

"Yeah. I know…"

* * *

Weaving in and out of crowds, Mack did her best to keep up. _Christ…where the hell is she? _Just then, she saw her.

"LIV!! OLIVIA!" She finally caught up with her. Breathing heavily, Mack leaned against a fence and caught her breath.

"Mack! What the hell!" Olivia helped her to a bench.

"Well…if you…just…slowed down…a bit…" Mack said between breaths.

"Sorry. I had a lot on my mind."

"Obviously. What were you thinking?"

Looking over at Mackenzie, she saw the worry etched in her face. She saw herself mirrored in her sister's face.

"I have something I should have told you when I met you…"

"Uh-oh…sounds serious."

"It is…how would you feel if I told you that I was your sister?"

Mack sat in silence. _She's my what? …_


	21. Chapter 21

I'm back. Sorry this took long to get up. I was sick and then I went to the Spice Girls concert (not a good idea when you have a fever!). Hope you like the chapter. We're getting close to the end - maybe one or two more chapter's to go. I have a question to ask: How many of you would like to see Mack's story? Maybe with a new love interest...maybe learn more about Mack...let me know folks :-D

Again, your reviews are very much appreciated.

I don't own anything in Dick Wolfe world.

* * *

Chapter 21

_She's my what?! Holy sweet mother of pearl…_

"Uh…Mack? Are you all right?"

"Oh boy…oh boy…"

Blinking away the shock, Mackenzie stared at Liv. _This is nuts…it's insane…she does have my eyes thought…_

"Mack? Are you going to say anything? Other than 'oh boy'"

"Are you sure? I mean, are you absolutely 100 percent sure?" Nodding, Olivia looked away and stared at the people walking by.

"Wow…that's…this is…oh wow…" Mackenzie still couldn't believe what she heard. _Sister…I have a sister…_

"Yeah. It's is." Liv said sadly.

"Well you don't have to sound so excited about it." Mack said with a hint of a smile.

Inhaling Olivia turned and faced Mack. With sad eyes, she explained how she found out about her and how their DNA matched up. As well as how she got a hold of her case file. She even told Mackenzie how she ended up at the centre and why. Olivia left out Mack's mother and her killing spree.

Mack sat quietly and listened intently. _She even listens the way I do…that's so eerie_, Olivia thought. When she was finished Mack took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Well…that was interesting. Although, I do swear that I saw this on an episode of that cop show..."

"This isn't funny Mack. Do you know what this means?"

"Don't you think I do? Don't you dare assume that I'm not taking this seriously. I just found out that I have a sister. Who just so happens to be a cop…"

"Ex – cop…"

Rolling her eyes, Mack repeated, "ex-cop. And you assume that I'm going to be a happy little turnip? The question is, are you ready for all this? The responsibility of a new family member?"

Looking slightly chastised, Olivia apologized.

"Forget about it."

Both women fell silent lost in there own thoughts. It hit Mack why Olivia came running out of the condo.

"I'm assuming you already told Brady?" Mack saw Liv cringe. She had her answer.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

Shrugging Olivia struggled with the tears that wanted to fall. Swallowing, Liv took a breath.

"It's over." It was so final the way Olivia said it. She had to close her eyes from the pain. Just saying it out loud ripped the detective apart. Knowing that the last memory she had of Brady was her tear stained face as she turned to leave broke the tough detective. _I'm never going to be the same again_, she sadly thought.

"Give her time, Liv. You've just dropped this bomb. She's gonna need time to sort it all out. Come on now Liv... she love's you…" Shaking her head, Olivia stopped her from continuing.

"It's done. The damage that I've done…there's no way I can fix it."

"You really can't believe that?

"She's made it pretty clear that she didn't want anything to do with me." With tears in her eyes Olivia covered her face in her hands and quietly let the tears fall. Mack put a hand on her sister's shoulder and squeezed.

"It'll work out. I promise. Look…maybe we should get going. I'll talk some sense into Brady and…"

"There's more…"

"More?"

Wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, Olivia took hold of her sister's hands.

"It's about your mother…"

"Tell me she's dead…please…tell me she's dead…"

"She's been let out of prison…"

"WHAT!" Olivia saw the young woman begin to panic. Liv did her best to calm her sister down.

"It's alright. We have everyone keeping a close eye on her" _Not exactly the truth…but close enough…_

Looking unconvinced, Mack just nodded. Sighing, Olivia got up and knelt down in front of her sister. Taking a hold of her face, she looked deep into her sister's eyes.

"There is no way in hell she will _ever_ get anywhere near you or Brady or Alex. She won't get a chance. She'll have to get through me first. Got it?"

Still with the fear was washing over her, Mack nodded. Clinging to Olivia's hands Mack gave a small smile.

"Good girl." Giving her sister a hug she smiled and prayed to God that they'd find Sarah soon.

"Let's go. By the way…how did you get by Fin and Lake?"

Giving her older sister a smirk, she began to tell her….

* * *

_I shouldn't have let her walk out of here like that…we should have talked this through. Damn it! Why did I just push her away like that?_

_Because you love her, _said the voice inside of her Sighing, Brady walked over to the window and stared out hoping to see the detective standing out there. _She's gone…_wiping the tears from her eyes; she wandered over to Alex's room. He had fallen asleep while he comforted her. He had such an old soul. It made Brady wonder how he would be like when he got older. She smiled at the thought.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

_Olivia!_ Brady hurried to the door. _She came back! _

"Olivia I'm sor…" she said as she opened the door. Brady stood in shock. The color drained from her face. She didn't expect to see _her_ face ever again.

In an evil voice the doctor could never forget, the stranger simply gave a twisted smile and pushed her way in.

"Hello _doctor_. Remember me?"

_Oh dear God…_

* * *

"So you've really thought this through?" 

"Yeah. I've actually wanted to do it since I was a kid. But I ended up taking child psychology instead." Mack said with a shrug. The two women had found they had so many things in common.

"But what will Brady think of this? I don't want you quitting and joining the force because of me…"

"Shallow much?" Mack arched a brow and Olivia laughed.

"What about Alex?"

"That's part of the reason I want to change careers. I can adopt him once I'm not his caseworker. I can't see my life with out him." Olivia nodded in understanding. She had wanted children once. She thought she'd get the chance to with Brady. But seeing as Brady didn't want her anymore, there was really no point in trying.

"Besides, I've already studied up for the entrance exam for the academy. So it's just a matter of telling Brady…"

"So I take it you two are cool?" said Fin as Mack and Liv stopped in front of them. Nodding, both women just smiled.

"Yikes. They even nod the same way." Lake said in way of greeting.

"On second thought, maybe you should have hit him" Liv said to her sister with a smile on her face.

"Why don't you go on up and I'll meet you up there. I just have to talk to these knuckled heads." Olivia gave Mack a hug and then a little shove in the direction of the condo.

"Is she always that bossy?" Mack asked the two detectives.

"Always…" they said in unison.

"_Thanks_ guys. Ok…you, upstairs."

"I'm going, I'm going." Olivia watched carefully as her sister sulked all the way to the condo. Smiling, she turned her attention to the two detectives.

"What the hell is the matter with you!? You let her run off like that!?" Olivia was pissed.

"Told you we're in deep shit…" mumbled Lake.

* * *

"She's not here Sarah" Brady said as she watched Sarah play with her knife. The crazed woman just smiled. 

"I know…I've been watching." Sarah sat in front of Brady, blocking her exit through the front door.

Christ…I can't go through the front. If I go into my room, she'll have me cornered…please, God…keep Alex asleep.

"There's no point in trying to get away from me. You're still going to die. Slowly. But I can wait…I want my dear daughter here to witness your death."

Brady sat, helpless. _Just stay calm. Everything will all right…_

As the minutes ticked by, Brady felt every last bit of hope diminish. And just when it couldn't get any worse…

"Brady? I'm hungry…" Alex padded out of the room with his teddy under his arm. He didn't see Sarah until he was five feet away from her.

Eyes widening, Brady stood up quickly and attempted to shield him away from Sarah. It was too late. Sarah had the boy by the scruff of his neck. Her demented smile got wider as she studied Alex from head to toe.

Alex stood in fear. Frantically, looking at Brady he dropped his bear and reached out to Brady. Sarah just yanked him away and he let out a little yelp. Brady moved forward but was stopped by the knife that was pointed at her.

"LET HIM GO!" Brady screamed. She was terrified for Alex. God only knew what Sarah would do to him.

"Stay there. Move again and you'll be picking up his insides!" To emphasize her point, she shoved Alex directly in front of her and held her knife to his small throat. He gave a little whimper. Brady could do nothing but stay where she was. She knew with out a doubt that no matter what she did they weren't going to leave the condo alive.

Sarah held tightly onto Alex's shaking form. He had shut his eyes and tucked his arms into his chest. _Mack…where's Mack? …I want Mack…_he thought franticly. Sarah stroked the boy's head which made Alex cringe even more. Brady felt sick as she watched Sarah. _Damn it, damn it, damn it…I have to do something…_

Just then, there was a knock at the door. All three heads snapped in the direction of the front door.

"Hey Brady! Open up. It's Mack. Why'd you lock the door?" Eyes widening, Brady stood frozen in the spot. _Shit!_

Pointing the knife at Brady, Sarah quietly gave her orders.

"Answer it. And don't even think of trying anything. Or else…" moving the knife and placing it on Alex's neck, Sarah yanked his head so she could keep it in place in full view for Brady.

Eyes wide as saucers, Alex's breathing began to speed up and a tear fell from his eyes. Swallowing hard, Brady did as she was told. Sarah dragged Alex back to his room and hid there waiting for her chance.

"Brady? You in there? I spoke to Liv…" Brady quickly unlocked and opened the door.

"Sorry…I was a bit busy," Brady said as she stepped aside and let Mack in. Mackenzie gave her a suspicious look as she went in. _Something's not right…hmmm…._

"What's wrong?"

Closing the door but making sure to leave it unlocked, Brady led the way to the living room. Grasping Mack's arm tight and looking into her eyes, Brady silently pleaded for help _she's got Alex! _

"What?" Mack asked softly. Seeing Brady's eyes widen, Mackenzie looked over her shoulder. _Oh dear God!! No!_

Sarah had a dirty knife pressed extremely close to Alex's little neck making it hard for the little boy to move with out getting sliced by it. There were already visible marks on his neck. Mack's eyes wandered up to stare into Alex's eyes. They were filled with tears and fear. _Hold on buddy…just hold on! _Mack's moved on up and they landed on her mother. A hate so uncontrollable had seeped into the very core of Mackenzie.

"Let. Him. Go" With every word, Mack had to suppress the urge to lunge for her mother. A snarl appeared on Sarah's thin lips. Hiking up the knife just a bit more, Sarah held on tighter to the boy. Alex shut his eyes tight. He felt a warm liquid run down his throat. He reached up with a small hand and wiped it away. When he opened his eyes and raised his hand, he saw blood.

"LET HIM GO! NOW!" Mackenzie saw the blood and could not control the rage that was now boiling over.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CHILD!" Brady and Mack had both taken a step forward but were stopped when the knife on Alex's neck drew more blood. Alex whimpered.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

"You already know my _dear_ daughter" Sarah spoke calmly. Mack was tired of her mind games. She had to put up with it all through out her childhood.

Spreading her arms out Mack was past the point of really giving a shit, "obviously I don't. Just tell me what the hell you want."

"You were always useless…"

"And your point is?"

Gripping Alex tighter and making sure that Mack saw the pain in the boy's eyes, "Don't push it! Move over there! I SAID MOVE IT!!!!" Mack held her hands up and moved to where Sarah had pointed to. Mack was now separated from Brady and Alex. If her mother went for one, Mack would be too far to get to the other. _Shit. Think Mack! Think!_

"We can still leave. They have nothing to do with this…" Mackenzie said as she desperately tried to distract her mother.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD _WE_ DO THAT!" Sarah spat. "THEY HAVE EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT! ESPECIALLY HER!" Sarah jabbed her knife at Brady who lunged back. She cried out as the knife barely missed her cheek. Mackenzie screamed and lunged for Sarah's arm. Sarah had no other choice but to let go of Alex.

"MACK!!! NO!!" Brady yelled. She held Alex as they watched the two woman fall to the ground in a heap. Mack some how knocked the knife out of Sarah's hand only to be elbowed in the face by her mother.

Both women managed to get to their feet only to go crashing down again. Sarah now had the upper hand and sent Mackenzie to her knees with a punch to the stomach. Doubled over in pain, Mackenzie didn't see the knee that connected with her jaw which sent her flying head first into a near by wall.

"MACKENZIE!!" Brady set Alex down and was about to go after Sarah when she saw that the other woman had gotten hold of the knife again and was standing over Mack.

"I SAID DON'T MOVE!" Breathing heavy, Sarah kicked Mack in the stomach hard. "Prison teaches you a lot of things sweetheart. I wouldn't pull a stunt again like that. Now move it!" She ordered as she shoved Mack with her foot. Crawling her way back to where Brady was the bloodied and bruised Mack remained on her knees breathing hard.

"Bitch…" Mack mumbled under her breath. Sarah heard this and backhanded Mack snapping her head to one side.

"STOP IT! YOU'VE MADE YOU POINT!" Kneeling down and keeping Alex close, Brady wrapped her arms around Mack.

"She's down stairs…" Mackenzie whispered. Brady looked confused. "Liv…downstairs…" Eyes slightly widened and she nodded. Mack motioned towards Alex and Brady finally understood. _Like hell you will…_Brady hugged Mack and whispered, "No…I won't leave you here…"

"Do it…please…get Liv…" Not liking the plan but seeing no other way to get them all out alive, she gave a small nod.

"That's enough! You're making me gag." Shoving the two women apart, Sarah stood over them and waived the knife over them.

"20 years in that shit hole. Because of you! You took my LIFE WAY! Now I'm going to take yours. Just like I took that Morgan girl and the others…I'll start off with the little one first…" Sarah had moved to grab Alex but this time Mack got to Sarah first. From her position Mack tackled Sarah to the ground.

"RUN!" Mackenzie screamed as she tried to hold off her mother with her good arm. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Brady snatch a screaming Alex and bolted for the door. Mack concentrated on surviving long enough until help arrived. _Please hurry…I don't think I'll make it out alive this time…_Mackenzie frantically thought as she felt the knife slice her palm. Wincing in pain and momentarily distracted, Sarah seized the opportunity and kneed Mack in the stomach again. Mack went down hard and she felt the pain of a vicious kick to her ribs. Sarah raised the knife above her head…_oh God…my nightmare is coming true…_

In her nightmare she didn't make a sound. This time it was going to be different...this time she screamed.

* * *

Running down the hall screaming with a terrified little boy wasn't easy. _Dear lord…where is everyone._

"HELP! ANYONE!" Brady headed for the elevator and frantically pressed the button. "Come on! Come on! Damn it!"

Just then the elevator's opened up. Stepping out were Fin and…

"OLIVIA!"

"Whoa! What's wrong?" Just then a loud crash followed by a gut wrenching scream echoed through the hall.

"Shit!" They all ran for Brady's apartment. Olivia kicked opened the door. What she saw made her sick.

"STAY WITH HER! AND CALL IT IN!" Liv screamed at Fin. He immediately grabbed Brady and Alex and made his way back to the elevators while reaching for his radio.

Olivia, out of habit, reached for her hip only to realize she didn't have a gun with her. _Shit!_ So she did the only thing she could do. She ran head first into Sarah.

* * *

With much protest, Fin, Brady and Alex made it to the lobby. 

"LAKE!" Chester was rushing in.

"4th FLOOR! LIV NEEDS YOU!" Chester took off for the stairs at light speed.

"I need to get back to her! Detective, please let me go!" Struggling out of Fin's hold only made him hold on tighter.

Shaking his head Fin gently spoke to the frantic woman. "I'm sorry I can't. Olivia wouldn't survive if something happened to you."

The last sentence hit Brady hard. She stopped fighting and let Fin lead her out of the condo.

* * *

Lake made it to the 4th floor in record time…_shit! What was the number?_ Hearing a crash he ran in that direction. _Never mind…

* * *

_

Olivia jumped out of the way avoiding Sarah's blade. Liv took a step to one side and elbowed Sarah in the groin. Hearing a grunt from Sarah made Liv smile. _Serves you right bitch!_ She then landed a sucker punch which connected with Sarah's jaw. Stumbling back Sarah dropped her knife. Liv quickly glanced at her sister crawling for the door. _Good girl…keep going sweetie…_

The quick distraction was all Sarah needed. She grabbed her knife and charged towards the detective.

Catching movement in the corner of her eye, Olivia took a step to the side but it was too late. Sarah knocked them to the ground her knife still in her hand. Rolling over to get the advantage, Liv was now on top desperately trying to get a hold of the knife.

All of a sudden both women's eyes widened and all movement seemed to stop.

Mack turned to see why it had gone quiet. Her eyes were fixed on Liv. Mackenzie struggled to her knees…

"No, No, No, No….NOOOOO!!" Mackenzie screamed.

Sarah shoved Olivia off of her. She looked down to see blood, but it wasn't hers.

Mackenzie let out an anguished cry. _No, no, no, no…

* * *

_

Lake ran into the apartment gun drawn. _Shit!_

"FREEZE! POLICE! I SAID FREEZE!" Sarah stood over Liv who had the knife lodged into her side. She bent over her and pulled it out with out caring. Olivia let out a gurgled sound and coughed up blood.

"DROP IT! DROP THE KNIFE!" Lake yelled. Having no other choice, he pulled the trigger. The first shot hit Sarah in the shoulder. Lake fired a second shot. This time it hit Sarah in the chest. She looked stunned then she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Reaching for his radio with shaking hands he radioed for an ambulance.

"We need a bus…officer down. Suspect neutralized…" dropping the radio, he knelt over Olivia and pressed his hand over her wound. Mack was on the opposite side of him. She had a hand pressed gently to her cheek.

"Don't leave me…please don't leave me…" Mack wept. She had said that prayer many times years ago begging her angel not to leave her. Now she was doing it all over again. This time she was begging for the life of her sister.

Olivia was now coughing up more blood and struggling to breath.

"Stay with me…come now…don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me…" Mack quietly begged through her tears.

Chester rarely got emotional, but this time he didn't care. He bent his head and prayed to whatever god he could remember and begged for the life of his friend. He didn't notice the tears that fell from his eyes.

* * *

Outside Brady couldn't keep still. Alex had finally fallen asleep in Liv's car. 

"Damn it! What the hell is taking so long?" She turned to Fin who was making phone calls to various people. Sighing when she didn't get an answer she began to pace a few steps left then a few steps to the right. Suddenly, she felt a cold wind up her spine. Nausea hit her full force and she was brought to her knees. Fin was by her side in an instant.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

_No, no, no, no…_Brady covered her face and let out a tormented sound.

Just then they heard Chester's voice over Fin's radio.

"_We need a bus…officer down. Suspect neutralized…"_ Fin grabbed the radio but it was too late. Brady heard the request. She let out tortured cry and began to rock back and forth as she hugged herself. Fin held on to Brady and felt a tear slide down his cheek.

He wasn't known to be a religious man but this time, he would be...anything to save his friend. He closed his eyes and prayed for his friend's life.

In the distance, sirens could be heard. Everyone involved hoped it wasn't too late.


	22. Chapter 22

So sorry! It's tax filing season and work has me working like a mule while jumping through hoops. I wrote chunks of this in my spare time. Hence the long wait. That being said, this is the longest chapter so don't fall asleep half way through it. Yes this is the end of the line for these two. I'm going to go and write an epiloge for this to tie up loose ends and to give a bit of segway to Mack's own story. So thanks for sticking around and thanks for the reviews!

Big thanks to TVCrazed for that idea (you know what i mean). I probably would have been stuck with the biggest writer's block if you hadn't suggested it. So thanks!

I own nothing in Dick Wolfe land.

PS - anyone seen SVURaider1-6?

* * *

Chapter 22

Holding on tight to Olivia, Mack was desperately begging for Liv to hang on. _Please, please just stay with me…Please God, save her…_

Tears fell down Mack's face. Her hand stung from the gash on her palm but she didn't feel a thing. She didn't see much around her. She didn't see the police officers rushing in and out of the apartment. She didn't see them take her mother's dead body away. The only person she saw was her sister who lay motionless in her arms.

"Ma'am? Ma'am…we need to see how bad she is…" The EMT attendant said gently. When he made a move to untangle Mack's arms from around Liv, Mackenzie jerked back. She violently shook her head.

"NO! No, no, no, no…don't touch her!" With one hand, she pushed away the attendant. He tried to make another attempt but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Elliot stood over the young man and shook his head. The EMT didn't look pleased but he moved out of the way. Squatting down close to the two women, he gently spoke.

"Hi. I'm detective Stabler. I'm Olivia's partner." He waited for a response from Mack. When he didn't get any, he tried a different approach. Still speaking as gently as before he laid a hand over Mack's, which was covering Olivia's wound.

"The EMT's need to make sure she's ok. Will you help them take care of Liv?" He looked encouraging at Mack. Seeing a small nod from her, he smiled in relief. Signalling the EMT, he helped Mack and the EMT with Liv. When the attendant untangled Mack's hands, she let him but she stayed close by keeping a watchful eye on her.

"Good girl. She's a fighter…she's gonna be ok." Looking at the attendant Elliot asked, "She will be alright?" The EMT finished what he was doing and looked at Elliot. He wasn't sure how to answer that. Most people he saw with a sever injury like this normally don't make it.

Shrugging, the EMT just said, "I don't know…we just need to get her to the hospital now." Elliot nodded and held on to Mack as the EMT's placed Olivia on a stretcher and prepared to wheel her out. Mack followed them out leaving Elliot to piece together what happened.

Chester was just finishing giving his statement when he saw Olivia being brought out. _She looks so pale_. Swallowing his tears he headed for where Elliot stood. Nodding to the other detective, Chester quietly spoke.

"You…uh…you need any help?" Nodding quietly, Elliot looked around at the mess and wondered how the hell things got so out of control. As if reading his mind, Chester spoke up.

"She snuck right by us…I don't know how…she just…" Chester's voice cracked. He shook his head. He couldn't understand how Sarah did it, but she some how waltz right in and neither he nor Fin saw her do it.

"I'm gonna head over to the hospital…" Elliot's voice was rough with emotion. He ignored Chester's explanation. He didn't want to hear it. He would deal with it later…when he was alone.

Nodding Chester just stood there feeling lost. A tear slipped down his face. He watched as Elliot passed him. Elliot was half way to the door when Lake stopped him.

"I'm sorry."

Elliot stood quietly. Without turning he nodded, "I know," then left with out saying anything else.

Lake watched Elliot's back disappear. He felt himself slowly crumble. He shook with the guilt he felt. Looking down, he wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. Sniffing and taking a deep breath, he looked back up and looked around the room. He needed something to do…

* * *

Outside, it seemed that every officer in New York was here lending a hand in some way. A few stopped by just to give a comforting smile and let Brady know that they were there if she needed them. She thought it a bit strange. Just being associated with a police officer some how gave you some sort of membership to a special club of some kind. Or maybe it was just the one particular detective. She'd found out that detective Benson was well known, well loved and very well respected amongst her fellow officers. 

"Dr. Joy, I just got word that they're bringing her out now. Would you like us to give you a ride to the hospital?" She turned to see Captain Cragen. She smiled a little and nodded. She'd come to respect and like him in just a few minuets of meeting him. He had the eyes of a gentle father. And Brady could see that he was extremely worried about Olivia.

He led her to the squad car and opened the back door for her. She was about to settle in when she looked back at Liv's car.

"Don't worry. I'll go and get Alex. You wait here." Smiling gratefully, she watched as he walked over to Olivia's car and knelt down to gently wake Alex up. She could see from a distance that Alex was agitated. Brady immediately stood up but stopped. She watched as the Captain said a few words then Brady's eyes widened in wonder. She saw Alex wrap his small arms around Cragen. The captain turned and held him gently and whispered softly to the boy. As the two got closer, Alex reached out for Brady. She placed him inside the car and then turned back to the captain.

"How did you do that? No one's ever been able to calm him down like that. Except for Mack, myself and…Olivia." The mere mention of her name brought tears to her eyes. Captain Cragen reached out and held her.

"Where do you think Olivia gets if from?" He said with a small smile. Brady smiled back.

"Thank you" She said softly. Just then they both saw the EMT's come out. Brady ran for them with Cragen right behind her. She put a hand to her mouth from crying out. Olivia's left side was covered in blood. There was a dark bruise on the side of her face and temple. She looked so pale. Brady felt Cragen steady her. Brady noticed Mack following close behind. She too had a few bruises on her face as well as a few deep scratches. Mack stumbled a bit and Brady was immediately by her side.

"I'm here sweetie." Brady said softly but the words fell on deaf ears. Mack didn't seem to hear any thing. She just kept staring at her sister. Noticing the gash on Mack's hand Brady informed one of the EMT's.

"Thanks. We'll work on it while we're on our way." The attendants placed Olivia in the bus and hopped down and led Mack up the steps and helped her sit. Mack just stared down at her sister. Placing a hand on her sister's shoulder, Mack quietly cried.

"I'm here…I'm right here…"

They shut the doors and the ambulance roared to life.

"Where are you taking her?" Cragen yelled over the noise of the sirens.

"Mercy"

Nodding in acknowledgement, Cragen went and gathered Brady and headed for the car.

Fin, Munch, Lake and Stabler were waiting by the car.

"She's going to Mercy." With that the four detectives made their way to the squad car and drove off. A few officers heard and were also making their way to the hospital. Cragen helped Brady into the car and he settled in the driver's seat.

"Put your seatbelts on. I'm putting on the siren." Doing as they were told, Brady and Alex did up the belts and held on for dear life.

* * *

_Mercy Hospital_

Dr. Kent came rushing out to take a look at what they had. What greeted him took him by surprise. He saw Olivia being brought out on a stretcher. _Oh God…_

"What have we got?" Dr. Kent ordered. The attendants rattled off every bit of information. Dr. Kent then noticed Mack stumble out of the ambulance.

"Christ! What the hell happened?!" He rushed over to Mack to take a closer look. Shaking his head he ushered her inside. Inside the ER, everyone was in overdrive. Nurses were passing info to Dr. Kent while the EMT's were confirming the details. The group headed for the operating room. Mack was following right behind them. Seeing her, Dr. Kent gently blocked her path.

"I'm sorry…you can't go in there. I promise to take good care of her. I need you to wait in the exam room…get that hand looked at. Can you do that for me?"

Not knowing what else to do, Mackenzie nodded. Dr. Kent led her to a room and signalled one of the nurses to take care of Mack's hand. He then turned and ran out and into the O.R.

Mack stared at the door and cried.

* * *

Brady held on to Alex tight as she ran into the ER. Cragen, Fin, Munch and Stabler followed behind her. She saw that the waiting room was already filled with both uniformed and plain cloth's officers from various departments. Some even brought their families with them. _All this for Liv…_she saw a woman break from the group and came rushing forward and held on to Elliot. He squeezed his wife tight. 

Letting go of each other, the woman stood next to Elliot and wrapped her arm around his waist and stared at Brady with gentle eyes.

"Dr. Joy, this is my wife Kathy. Kath, this is Dr. Joy." Kathy smiled and held her hand out to Brady.

"Please…call me Brady," she said as she shook the offered hand.

"She's with Liv…" Elliot said as if to explain her presence to his wife. Kathy then smiled even more at the news.

"Wish we could have met in different circumstances." Kathy said quietly. Brady nodded and smiled sadly. A fussy Alex began to stir. Brady did her best to sooth him but he was getting anxious and wanted to be put down.

"Sweetie, not yet. Just a few more minutes, ok?" Brady pleaded.

Twisting in Brady's arms, Alex just continued to get more restless. Kathy took pity on her and offered a hand.

"Sweetheart, why don't you and I go check out the playroom. I think I saw a playstation in there." Alex stopped squirming and eyed Kathy. She smiled and waited patiently. Alex turned to Brady then back to Kathy and nodded. Brady gave Kathy a thankful look as she set Alex down. The little boy placed his hand in Kathy's and the two were off to the playroom.

"We've got 5 of 'em at home. She's a natural with kids…Alex is safe with her," Elliot said as Brady stared. Brady wrapped her arms around herself and paced the small waiting area. She wasn't sure what she should do now. She didn't know whether to stay and wait or just get up and leave. She knew with out a doubt that she was deeply in love with Olivia Benson. There was no point in denying it.

Elliot watched as Brady fought her inner demons knowing that the decisions Brady would make would have an impact on Olivia's life. Making up his mind he made his way to Brady and motioned for her to take a seat. Eyeing him suspiciously she sat down.

Elliot was quiet for a moment. "I've known her for 10 years and I've never seen her broken up about anyone before…"

"What's your point detective?" Brady sounded so broken herself. Elliot saw pain in the woman's eyes and knew that she was just as hurt as Olivia was.

"My point is…" Elliot sighed. He was never good with these serious conversations with his kids. _Christ…Brady isn't a kid though…_rubbing his forehead, Elliot made another attempt at making Brady see reason.

"Look…Olivia's the kind of woman that would lie to you…hell! She'd die for you if she knew it would protect you. Even if it were killing her little by little on the inside not being honest with you, she would do anything and everything to keep those she loved safe. There is no question that Olivia loves you…she's _in_ love with you. You can't just give up on her. Fight for her." Elliot just stared at the woman that took hold of his friend's soul. He hoped that she would make the right decision for both their sakes.

"Don't you see? I don't want her too." Seeing the confused look on Elliot's face Brady continued, "I don't want her to die for me. I want the opposite…I want her to live _for me_." Finally understanding, Elliot gently smiled and nodded his head.

Letting out a breath Elliot leaned forward and rested his arms on his thighs. "Think you can tell her that?" Without hesitation Brady nodded. Smiling at her he winked playfully, "Good. She's stubborn as hell." Getting ready to get up, Brady stopped Elliot.

"No can be more stubborn then me detective." Elliot turned and saw a hint of a smile on Brady's face. Smiling wildly he nodded.

"Thank God for that." Just then Mackenzie came out of the room with a bandage covering the stitches in her hand. She held her hand gingerly as she made her way through the mass of law enforcement personnel. As if on cue Alex came bursting out of the playroom with Kathy tailing him.

"MACKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Slow down Alex!" cried Kathy. She tried to catch him as he flew through the air and into the arms of Mackenzie. Hugging the boy tight, Mack fell to her knees and cried. Brady, Elliot, Fin, Munch and Cragen were all around her at once. Brady knelt beside Mack and brushed back the thick locks of hair that fell over her forehead.

"Honey…are you alright?" Brady asked softly. Leaning back and kissing Alex's forehead Mack nodded. Brady and Fin helped Mack up. Kathy held her hands out and Alex climbed in. They all quietly made their way back to the waiting room.

"Have you heard anything?"

Shaking their heads they all mumbled, "no". Sighing, Mack lowered her head. Brady instinctively reached out and wrapped her arms around her. No one had anything else to say so they either sat down or paced the small room.

* * *

As the minutes turned into hours, the group of officers and detectives grew. Every one of them stopped by the waiting room and offered their support. A few of them even shared stories of how Olivia had helped them both personally and professionally. By the time it reached nightfall, Brady got a sense of the person Olivia was and how she was willing to go to the mat for any of them. 

Brady knew deep inside her she just couldn't walk away from the detective. It was like asking someone not to breath. It was impossible. She wasn't about to give up that easily. That was the easy part…convincing Olivia was another thing….

It was about 4 am when Dr. Kent came out of the O.R. looking exhausted. His scrubs were covered in blood and he slowly made his way to the waiting room. Mack was the first to see him approach and jumped up and made her way to him. Brady, Elliot and the rest of the group followed her closely.

Dr. Kent was quiet. He looked down at his hands then back at Mackenzie. "She suffered a punctured lung that's why she coughed up that much blood. We were able to stop the bleeding though…we almost lost her a few times…"

Mack stood still, _almost lost her_…_holy shit_…Mack would have collapsed if it weren't for Brady holding her steady. Captain Cragen laid a gentle hand on Mack's shoulder.

"But she pulled through…" a collective sigh of relief could be heard through out the room and hallway. "We're bringing her to ICU. You can see her then but only 2 to 3 visitors at a time. She's still very weak and pretty out of it though. The next 2 days are critical. She's gonna need all the strength from you." As he said the last line, Dr. Kent spoke directly to Mack. As if answering the silent question, Mack simply nodded. The doctor reached out and gently squeeze Mack's arm then walked away pulling off the stained scrubs.

Elliot had turned to his wife and wrapped his arms around her and a sleeping Alex. Kathy breathed a 'thank God' as she felt tears fall from her husband's eyes. Fin closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and felt tears fall down his face. Munch let out a sigh and placed a hand on Fin's shoulder. The Captain simply ushered both Brady and Mackenzie down the hall and into Olivia's room.

"I'll keep everyone out for you. Stay as long as you like…"

"Thank you…" Brady whispered. She was a bit surprised when Cragen reached out and hugged her.

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call." He whispered roughly. He pulled away and smiled sadly.

"You let me know if she's giving you any trouble, alright?" The captain somehow new that Olivia wasn't going to come back to SVU after today. It was so very obvious that both women were in love with each other. Although he was sad that he was losing one of his best detectives, he was also proud, as only a father can be that Olivia Benson finally found her match.

Brady wasn't sure what was going on but she just smiled and nodded. She watched as Don moved to stand next to Mackenzie. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

He gently smiled, "Stay out of trouble," and he gestured to her broken hand and her newly stitched up hand. Mackenzie just gave him the famous Benson smirk and quietly replied, "I'll try."

Just then, the door opened and a nurse wheeled in Olivia. After setting up the tubes and monitors and after checking her chart one last time, the nurse smiled at all of them.

"Don't stay to long. She's going to need a lot a rest," the nurse said gently. She then quietly left the room. Cragen was the first to move towards the sleeping detective. He gently laid a hand on her arm gave it a small squeeze.

"I'll see you a bit later Liv." With that, Don turned around, smiled once more at the two women then left the room. Brady and Mack stood there for a moment just staring at Olivia lying in the bed. The only noise came from the beeping of machines.

"This seems so unreal. I was just talking to her a few hours ago…" Mack said as she slowly made her way to the bed. Brady quietly followed and lovingly wrapped her arms around her.

"What am I going to do if she…I mean, I just found out I have a sister…what if…this is my fault…I'm sorry…my entire fault…" Mack's voice broke off. Tears began to fall freely as she just stared at her sister.

Brady quickly turned the younger woman around. "Mackenzie Nunez! I don't ever want to hear you think like that." Brady too had tears in her eyes. Shaking her head Brady held Mack's face in her hands and held her gaze, "Olivia didn't leave you behind. She would _never_ leave you behind. You _fight_ for her. Understand?"

Mack wiped her eyes but the tears kept falling.

"I'm so scared…"

"So am I sweetie. And I bet that Liv is too. She needs us to fight for her right now. Ok? We need to remind her why she needs to with us."

"Yeah…I can do that…" Mack sounded so small. Brady was reminded of the first time she met Mackenzie. She was so tiny and vulnerable. Brady wrapped her up in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Good girl. Now…I'll leave you two alone for a bit. I'll go and check on Alex and be right back." Giving a final squeeze Brady let go and moved to the bed. She leaned down close and whispered in Olivia's ear, "I'll be back. Don't wake up while I'm gone…I wanna be here for that." she thought she saw one of Liv's fingers move. _Smart-ass…_smiling she whispered, "I saw that," and then kissed Olivia's temple. Turning she gently squeezed Mack's arm and left the room.

Gingerly, Mackenzie attempted to pull up a chair and sat next to the bed. She reached out and held Olivia's hand.

"Liv…you should see this. My left hand is in a cast and now my right hand is all stitched up. I look like the love child of Frankenstein and Raggedy Anne." Mackenzie laughed nervously and did her best to lighten the mood. _Well this is going just great…_

"I know; I know…I suck at this. This isn't one of my greatest strengths." Trying desperately to find something to talk about Mack racked her brain for any idea. _Give her a reason to live…_deciding that now was a good time to tell Olivia, Mack worked up the courage.

Clearing her throat Mackenzie took a deep breath. _No time like the present, Nunez…move it!_

"This is gonna sound really weird. And before you say it, I know…big understatement of the year…blah, blah, blah…but I've never told anyone about this, not even Brady." Mack hesitated. She looked at Liv as if waiting for some sort of sign. Seeing none she just shook her head and continued.

"I've always been told that I never should have survived the things my mother did to me. Everyone seems so amazed that I somehow lived to tell the tale, so to speak. I just shrugged it off, ya know? But I just didn't want anyone to take that part away from me. I guess you can say that it's kept me alive this long." Stopping, Mack did her best to brush away the hair from her eyes.

"Every time my mother would…uh…beat me…I'd go off into my little world. Kinda made the beatings not hurt so much. One night, I remembered I just couldn't get my mind to shut out the pain anymore. It was like my mother some how found a way to destroy that part of me too. I just wanted to die…I was about 4 years old, I think. Out of nowhere, I hear this voice. 'Hang on little one' she would say to me. She had the most beautiful voice I ever heard. That voice would get me through my mother's thrashings. I think it pissed off mother that I wouldn't just pass out or something because the beatings would get more frequent and more sever.

After she'd storm off I'd feel these arms just wrapping themselves around me. Felt like a warm blanket. I'd close my eyes and I'd see her there. Like an angel." Wiping the tears that fell down her cheeks, Mack took a breath.

"Remember the first time I met you? I was a bit of an ass to say the least. I was so confused…I knew it was you. Then I heard your voice…you were the one I saw…you were _my_ angel. You saved me all those years ago. Just knowing I'd see you got me through it. Then you saved me again last night. Please don't leave me…please…don't you see? If you go…if you leave…I'll lose a part of my self." Mack stood and leaned over the railing and rested her head on her head on her sister's shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. Softly she whispered, "Hang on Liv…just hang on…"

Olivia responded by turning her head ever so slightly so that her chin rested on top of Mackenzie's head. Mack was so exhausted both physically and emotionally that she didn't realize what had happened and had instantly fallen asleep.

* * *

40 minutes had passed and Brady quietly slipped into the room. She gazed at the two sleeping women. Mack had fallen asleep and was half on the bed and half standing. 

Brady tenderly laid a hand on Mack's back as so not to startle her. She gently nudged Mack awake.

"Sweetie…sweetheart…" she stopped when she heard a faint grunt and saw that Mack was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Tiredly, Mack ran her stitched up hand through her hair.

"Honey, why don't you get some rest. I'll stay here. Come back in a few hours." Mack seemed torn. She did need a bed to sleep in but she didn't want to leave her sister.

"I promise I'll be here when you get back. You'll be the first to know if anything happens. Come on…" Brady gently led the way out of the room and into the waiting hands of Captain Cragen.

"She's all yours Captain." Don smiled and led Mack out to the waiting car.

* * *

Sneaking quietly back into the room, Brady made her way to the bed and stared down at Olivia's still form. She reached out and tenderly held her hand. 

Leaning down to rest her forehead against Liv's, Brady reached up and caressed her love's face.

"I love you Olivia. No matter what happens, I'm in love with you. Stay with me…I want to work this out. Please stay…" Brady lightly kissed Olivia's lips. She then climbed into the bed making sure not to cause any more damage. She rested her head in the crook of Olivia's shoulder and neck and placed her arm on her chest. She lovingly caressed Liv's chest with her fingers.

"We don't even know each other's annoying habits. What kind of coffee do you drink in the morning? What kind of things do you do to relax? I don't know any of those things. I want to learn them with you. That would be a hint for you to wake up now…" Lifting her head slightly, Brady nuzzled Olivia's neck. She resumed her position and continued to lightly caress Liv's chest.

"I'll be right here if you decide to wake up. I'm not gonna leave until you do," she whispered softly. The rhythm of Olivia's heart soothed Brady's anxious soul. So much so that she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

By the time Brady woke up, she noticed the sun was now shining brightly. Groggily, she checked her watch. _11:30_..._guess I should get up…_taking a quick peek at Olivia, Brady saw no change. Feeling a bit disappointed she began to get up from the bed. Gingerly and very slowly, Brady struggled to sit up. 

"You snore like a trucker…"

Head snapping around, Brady stared wide eyed. "Olivia?" she said breathlessly. Olivia still had her eyes closed but was tentatively moving her arms. Without thinking, Brady climbed up Liv's body. A sharp intake of breath from the injured woman stopped Brady cold.

"Not so fast sweetheart," Liv begged gently. Olivia's left hand reached out and steadied Brady's body.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Brady panicked. She was about to get up when Olivia opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'm alright honey. Just don't move to fast." Brady visibly relaxed. Brady turned her head slightly and came face to face with Liv. There lips were inches apart but neither one of them made a move. Then Olivia flashed Brady the most beautiful smile.

"You snore like a trucker," Olivia repeated. Brady just stared…_what in the world…_she then noticed Olivia shaking with suppressed laughter. It hit her then, _my most annoying trait, eh?_ She did her best to look upset but that only made Olivia laugh harder. Brady could help but join in the laughter.

Wincing slightly, Olivia smiled wider. "Ow, ow, ow…baby, don't make me laugh so hard." But there was no heat in her words. As the laughter died down, both women fell silent and gazed at each other. The heaviness from the day before now hung above them.

"How are they?"

"Alex is fine. Back to normal I think. Mack…she's handling it better then most people." Olivia nodded. She remembered what Mack had told her last night. It pained Olivia not being able to say what she wanted to her sister last night. _I'll have to change that then. _

"What happens now?" Olivia asked softly. She didn't want to push the subject if it wasn't what Brady wanted. But judging from what Brady said last night; Olivia could only hope there was a chance for them.

Brady snuggled into the comfort of Liv's arms. She toyed with the collar of Olivia's gown, "I'm assuming you heard everything?" Nodding, Olivia delicately caressed Brady's cheek with her finger. Slowly, Brady cupped Olivia's cheek.

"I meant every word. And I'm sorry I pushed you away. I never meant…"

"Sweetheart, don't apologize. I would have done the same thing if the tables were turned. Although I wouldn't mind at all if you could…uh…state that last bit of information. You know, I was really out of it last night so I didn't hear _everything_…"

Smiling brightly, Brady leaned in closer until their lips were a breath apart. Tenderly she kissed Olivia's lips.

"I…" kiss, "love…" kiss, "you…" and with that, both women were lost.

In between kisses Olivia mumbled, "Black…" Brady shot a confused look. "Coffee…" Brady made a sound that sounded like 'oh' but Liv wasn't sure.

"Earl Gray…" Brady muttered. Olivia uttered something incoherent and continued kissing her.

"What?" Brady whispered half listening.

"We're…going…to…need…a bigger…mmm…house…" Olivia said in between kisses. Brady didn't move. _This is for real, right? I'm not dreaming?_ Breaking the kiss, Brady just stared at Liv.

"And we're gonna need a bigger car…" Olivia was nervous at the lack of response she was getting from Brady.

"What are you saying?" Brady wanted to be 100 percent sure she was hearing it correctly.

"Well…I was wondering…well more like thinking…um…" _Oh for crying out loud! Benson, you've just been gutted by a mad woman! You can do this!_ Taking a deep breath, Liv tried once more. "I wanna have kids…with you. And I want to take home some kids from the centre…make them ours…"

"Adopt you mean?" Olivia nodded. Liv looked just looked so utterly hopeless trying to explain. Brady couldn't help it; she kissed her softly and slowly on the lips.

"In that case, how big off a house were we talking about?" she said lovingly. She loved the smile that formed on Olivia's face.

"Well…that all depends." Olivia wrapped her arms around Brady's waist. She loved how Brady fit just perfectly.

"Hmmm…looks like we're going to have to iron out the details a bit more…" Brady leaned in for a kiss. Olivia held her off again.

"Wait…there's one more thing…" Brady looked at her questioningly.

"Marry me." Brady lay there unmoving. _I'm dreaming. This is not real at all…but then again this is what I've been waiting for…go for it girl! _

"You sure you want to deal with a snoring trucker every night?" Brady said as she nudged a leg in between Olivia's. She heard Liv's breath catch.

"Can't live with out."

"I don't know…I mean, you're a coffee drinker and I'm a tea girl…" she slowly slipped her hand under Liv's gown. She watched as Olivia's eyes fluttered shut.

"Well sweetheart, we can't live in sin can we? What are we teaching our kids?"

"Good point, detective. _Very,_ good point. Well then…there's only one thing left to say?" Olivia opened her eyes a fraction to see the most beautiful smile on Brady's face.

"Yes. Now kiss me…"

"Still bossy?"

"Yeah, and you love it"

"Oh God I do!" lifting her head, Olivia met Brady's lips. This kiss was different from the one's they had shared. This time, they kissed with no secrets between them.

_Finally…a family to call my own…_

The End.


	23. Epilogue

**Mature rating!!!!**

I did my best to tie up all the loose ends. I didn't go into to much detail for some stuff - want to save it for my next installement. I've definatly cleared a path for Mack's story. So I'll be working on that as soon as possible.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. Until next time!

all property/persons/names involved with SVU don't belong to me.

* * *

Epilogue

_3 ½ years later…_

Standing outside the adoption agency, all seven of them stood nervously. Olivia couldn't help but think back at the last three years of her life…

* * *

After being released from the hospital a week later, Olivia and Brady had decided that moving in together was the most logical thing to do. Brady's condo was no longer the safe haven she once loved. And Liv needed someone one to help her through the rest of her recovery. And of course this was a perfect way to rebuild their relationship. 

It wasn't an easy road for the two. Especially during their first month of Liv's recuperation. She had her good days and bad but Brady was determined as ever not to give up. Then when Olivia was back to full health, there was the matter of where she was going to work.

With the support of Brady, Olivia tried to ease back into the grind of the police force. But it was obvious after the 3rd week she just couldn't do it anymore. Gone were the demons that haunted her every night. Gone was the emptiness, the loneliness. She didn't have the same reasons for being there anymore. Olivia decided it was time to call it quits. She didn't feel too upset by her decision. Yes, she would miss her friends but with a promise to visit every so often she left the station house feeling content. She defiantly wasn't going to miss the monsters that lurked behind ever corner that's for sure.

Instead she concentrated on her life with Bradanna and getting to know her sister even more. She now had a better sense of who she was now because of Brady and Mackenzie. And she actually liked what she saw when she looked in the mirror every morning. They couldn't wait to start the life and family they had planned in the hospital room all those months ago.

Mackenzie even got the courage to finally tell Brady about her wanting to join the force. Brady was, as always, worried. But with a little convincing on Olivia's part Brady finally came around.

* * *

"I hope you know that I won't be coerced into anything in this relationship." Brady said with a sexy smile after a morning of lovemaking. She was resting her head on Olivia's chest as she lazily caressed Liv's arm. 

Olivia feigned hurt, "Why, Bradanna Joy! I am insulted that you would think _I_ would ever do such a thing." Olivia huffed as Brady giggled. "Are you laughing at me? She's laughing at me! Great!" Olivia switched positions so that she was resting her upper body on her forearms and was now looking down at Brady. She settled more comfortably between Brady's legs and the giggling stopped only to be replaced by a soft moan.

"You know if you keep doing that I won't be held accountable for what happens…" Olivia said as she slightly applied pressure between Brady's legs. This time Brady let out a sexy 'oh'. Olivia chuckled and continued teasing Brady.

"My fault? How is…this…_ahhhh_…my fault?" Brady's hips moved of there own accord against Olivia's and she wrapped her legs around her waist. Liv closed her eyes at the sensations Brady was drawing from her and bit her lip. There was a light sheen of sweat on her upper lip from the restrain she was having to muster.

"This has…(_grunt)_…everything to do…_oh yeah…._ with…_ahhh_ …you…" Olivia didn't think she could hold on much longer. Brady shoved her hands into Liv's hair and pulled her close.

"Talk later…" and with that both women gave up the conversation. Much, much later, Liv and Brady were tangled in each other's arms and deliriously content.

"Just stop being so damn sexy…"

"Oh my God! What are you? Three!" Laughed Brady. Olivia pouted which only caused Brady to swat her behind.

"Ok you three year old…we better get dressed, _again_. We're going to be late."

"When can I ever be the bossy one?" Olivia rested her head on her hand and watched as Brady's naked body make its way to the closet. _I can't help it if my fiancée is sexier then sexy itself…_Brady just turned around and raised an eyebrow.

Brady seductively made her way back to the bed and slowly crawled her way up to Liv who was transfixed on her. Brady closed the distance and her lips were inches from Liv's and whispered, "When you can get your mind off of sex for more then a second," and just like that she was gone. Groaning, Olivia fell back onto the bed.

_So I guess that would be a 'no'…_ Liv sighed and got ready for their appointment.

* * *

In a year things changed at the speed of light, the couple finally decided it was time to start thinking about kids. They spoke with Mackenzie about adoption since she had adopted Alex 5 month's prior. They also bought a house fit for a large family. Tender Hugs Centre was now being expanded and it opened a second centre just a few blocks down the road. It would house teenagers and it would help them with various things from fighting addictions to finding a job and housing as well as helping them get adopted. 

Mackenzie and Liv had gotten closer over year as well but there were many rough patches to get through. Mack had moved in with them while she was attending the police academy. 3 months after being released from the hospital Olivia saw Mackenzie slipping in and out of a dark hole. Mack refused to talk about what happened that night and Olivia wasn't going to let it go. The older Benson knew it was only a matter of time before her sister self-destructed.

* * *

"FOR CHRIST SAKES! BACK OFF!" Screamed Mack. She threw her NYPD sweatshirt at her sister. Olivia easily caught it. She slowly made her way into her sister room. 

"No" She said calmly. She stood over Mack and crossed her arms. She had 4 inches on her. Mackenzie hated it when she did that so she shoved her older sister. Olivia didn't budge instead she grabbed Mack by the collar of her shirt and slightly shook her.

"I'll back off. But you need to talk to someone…" Again Mack shoved her sister and this time Liv let go.

"GOT TO HELL!"

"At least talk to Brady…"

"NO! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! I DON'T WANT TO TALK!' Mack was about to leave her room when Olivia grabbed her arm and yanked her back and threw her onto the ground. Pinning her sister to the ground Olivia held her hands down forcing Mack to look at her.

"GET OFF! GET OF ME!" Mack desperately tried to shove Liv off of her.

"Stop! Mack…knock it off! MACKENZIE!" Breathing heavily, Mack did as she was told…for now. Olivia saw the pain in her sister's eyes and knew she was hurting more then she let on.

"You don't give me much of a choice…just shut up and listen!" She ordered as she saw her sister about to protest.

"Look…I get how you feel, Ok? I was there remember? There's no one to blame for what happened. Your mother's dead and she can't rot in jail for what she did…you hate that you can't blame her…you hate that it wasn't _you_ that killed her…" Mack didn't want to hear it. She fought her sister and again Olivia held her arms.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" Mackenzie screamed her arms trying to get a good hit.

"I know about your nightmares…" Mack faltered. She shut her eyes and turned away.

"Shut up…" she said weakly. The fight in her disappeared.

"I hear you crying at night…"

"I said shut up…just stop…leave me alone…"

Olivia looked down at her sister and saw that she was crying. Climbing off of her, Olivia helped her sister sit up then knelt beside her. Breathing heavily Mack avoided her sister's gaze.

"I'm sorry…," she said softly. She reached out and wrapped her arms around Mack. She felt the tears soak her shirt. "I'm right here…I'm not going anywhere."

After that Mack had agreed to speak with someone just as long as Olivia was with her. And little by little, Mack was finally able to let go and slowly their relationship began to mend.

* * *

3 months later, Brady and Mack had flown all those close to them up to Toronto, Canada for a small wedding. Brady dressed in a simple yet beautiful gown looked breathtaking while Olivia opted for an ivory silk dress which against her complexion was simply stunning. They stood posing for photographs out side an old Victorian building; strangers stopped by and congratulated the happy couple. Drivers honked their horns in celebration. 

And when the newlyweds took to the floor for their first dance, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Olivia held on tight to her wife as they danced to their song. At the end of the party, Mack presented Liv with a gift. It was the picture Mack had drawn as a teen of Olivia. There was a note on the bottom of the frame:

_Hey Angel Girl,_

_Since I finally found my real angel, I won't be needing this..._

_M

* * *

_

7 months after getting married, they adopted their first child, 15 year old Charlotte. Funny, sweet and just a little too loud, she was the perfect fit for Brady and Olivia. They constantly laughed whenever she was around and Charlie, as Olivia lovingly called her, would go head to head with Mama Ollie as they battled it out on their Playstation 3. She also loved being in the kitchen with Mama B and as it turned out, Charlie was a budding baker. 3 months after, they adopted a brother and sister. Sol was a quiet 11 year old boy who was into guitars and music. He and Alex had hit it off the moment they met and were inseparable. Sol's sister, 8 year old Briana, was into break-dancing and was the world's biggest tomboy.

Life could not get any better…

* * *

5 months had passed and the Benson clan sat in the third row watching Mackenzie. Olivia felt a sense of pride wash over her. _Her_ sister was graduating from the police academy with top honours. Because Mack wasn't as young as the rest of the recruits, she had to work twice as hard to prove her worth. And she came out on top. 

As the Chief called out Mackenzie's name, Alex, Olivia, Brady and their children jumped out of their seats and cheered her on. Mack saw them and blushed profusely. The ceremony ended and Mack ran for her family. As they were about to leave to celebrate, Mackenzie heard her name being called out. She turned to see uncle Don and the chief walking towards her. They pulled her aside to speak privately. Her world changed forever as she kept listening.

As she rejoined the group, Olivia's worst fear sprung to life.

"I'm going undercover…"

* * *

It had been the longest 8 months for Mackenzie. Her undercover stint had changed Mack drastically. Nothing in the academy had prepared her for what she had to endure. 8 months of living with monsters had scared Mackenzie. Brady and Olivia were worried that Mack had lost her self along the way. Gone were the laughing, dancing eyes only to be replaced by a haunted look that Olivia new so well. Although Mack put a brave face on for Alex and everyone else around her, Olivia and Brady knew that whatever she had gone through while undercover ate at her soul day and night. Mackenzie never wanted to discuss what happened. Although they didn't like it, Brady and Olivia kept a close eye on her. 

Upon her return from being undercover Mack was given a promotion to detective 3rd grade in any unit she chose. Of course Mackenzie chose Special Victims Unit...

* * *

_4 months later…_

Standing outside the adoption agency, all seven of them stood.

"Aren't we gonna go inside mom?" 7 and half year old Alex asked. Smiling down at her son, Mack tenderly placed a hand on his head.

"We will bud…eventually…" she said quietly.

"And when would that be?" 16 year old Charlie asked while she smacked her gum. Mama B glanced at her, lips forming a thin line. Charlie blushed and mumbled an apology. Sol and Alex played a game of rock, paper, and scissors as they waited to go in. Briana had her Ipod on and was breaking on the spot, completely oblivious to the world around her.

"Can you guys get a boy?" Sol asked absentmindedly. He didn't mind being the man of the house but it sure did get lonely in a house full of girls. Looking at each other Brady and Olivia thought the same thing, _are we out of our minds? _Liv reached for her wife's hand and held on for dear life. Brady rested her head on Liv's shoulder.

Watching the small display of love between her sister and Brady, Mack felt like the freak of the family. She yearned for a love like that. She longed for someone to understand what it was like…someone that was strong enough to love you even if you were broken inside…someone like Brady, but in her line of work, that someone was pretty much non-existent. She looked away before anyone saw but she wasn't fast enough. Olivia caught Mackenzie staring and again she was taken back by the haunted look in her eyes. She was about to say something when Mack beat her to it.

"Why don't I take this brooding bunch and head on in? You two do what you need to do."

Mack hustled the kids into the building. Brady and Liv had worried expressions on their faces.

"We need to give her time, Liv." Brady said not completely convinced. Olivia wrapped her arms around her wife and rested her chin on the top of her head.

"I know baby, I know. It's just…I know what it's like. I've been there. I know where it could lead her…"

"She's strong. She'll make it. She's got us to pull her out…" They both prayed that she was right. After a quiet moment they returned to the matter at hand.

"So…Mrs. Benson…ready for another one?" Liv kissed the top of Brady's head.

"Lead the way…Mrs. Benson." Liv offered her arm to Brady which made her giggle.

Life wasn't perfect, but it was close to it….

THE END


End file.
